Existencia
by Ale1008
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando eres acechada por la muerte? Pan ha visto almas durante toda su vida y sabe que no todos las ven.Hasta que el primer día de escuela, que vio a un chico increíblemente sexy sonriendole. Lo que ella no sabe es que su muerte se acerca y el chico hermoso del que se está enamorando no es un alma enabsoluto. Él es la muerte y está a punto de romper todas las reglas.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

**Esta historia pertenece a Abbi Glines, el libro originalmente se llama Existence. Quize adaptar la historia al mundo de Dragon Ball ya que no es muy conocida pero si muy buena :)**

**Y espero que les guste :D**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Como ya dije antes, esta historia no me pertenece, su autora original es Abbi Glines y el libro se llama Existence.**

**Espero que disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_No lo mires y él se irá_. Cantaba en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero. Me tomó una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no mirar sobre mi hombro.

No sólo lo alertaría, podía ver que era inútil, también sería estúpido. Los pasillos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes. Aunque, si él me hubiese seguido dentro de la escuela, de todos modos lo habría visto con bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Permaneció apartado, justo como todos ellos lo hacían, sin moverse y observando.

—¡Agh!¿Has visto a Yuki? Quiero decir, honestamente ¿Puede ser más caliente? Oh sí, sí que puede. —Bra Brief, mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, chilló mientras me agarraba del brazo.

—No, no lo he visto. El entrenamiento de fútbol debe de haber coincidido con él. —le contesté con una sonrisa forzada. No me podría importar menos cuán caliente podía lucir Yuki Mishimoto. Bra entornó los ojos y abrió el casillero junto al mío.

—En serio, Pan, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan inmune a una persona tan intensamente sexy.

Logré una sonrisa genuina y deslicé mi bolso por encima del hombro.

—¿Sexy? Por favor dime que no dijiste sexy.

Bra se encogió de hombros. —No soy un pozo sin fin de palabras descriptivas, como tú. Me atreví a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de gente normal, gente que vive. Hablaban, reían, y leían sus horarios. Todo era muy real. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Este era el primer día de mi último año. Quería disfrutarlo.

—Entonces ¿Qué clase tienes primero? —Pregunté, relajándome por primera vez desde que había visto al chico muerto afuera, apoyándose tranquilamente sobre una mesa para el almuerzo mirándome directamente.

—Tengo Álgebra II. ¡Agh! Disfruté tanto Geometría el año pasado. Odié

Álgebra en primer año y ya puedo sentir las vibras negativas saliendo de mi ibro. —El estilo dramático que Bra tenía para la vida en general nunca dejaba de hacerme reír.

—Yo tengo Literatura Inglesa.

—Bien, todos saben que te encanta eso. Oh, mira, mira, mira ahí está él. —Bra chilló en voz baja, mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia donde Yuki hablaba con otros jugadores de fútbol.

—Odio no poder andar por ahí y disfrutar de Su Alteza contigo, pero ésta es mi parada.

Bra se volvió hacia mí, entornó sus grandes ojos celestes, y me dio un saludo antes de hacer su camino hacia Yuki. Los salones vacíos eran lugares que usualmente evitaba a toda costa. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la campana no sonaría hasta cinco minutos más, esta sala, sin duda, permanecería vacía por los próximos cuatro minutos. Si me hubiera quedado en el pasillo, habría sido arrastrada por Bra a donde Yuki se rodeaba de sus escasos elegidos. Sabía, sin dudar, que no le interesaba hablar con Bra. Hemos ido con Yuki a la escuela desde que teníamos once. Desde su traslado de algún lugar al norte de la ciudad costera de Breeze, Florida, nunca nos había reconocido, a ninguna. No es como si me importara. No era mi tipo. Caminé hacia la mesa más cercana a la ventana y puse mi bolso en el piso.

Un movimiento, por el rabillo de mi ojo, hizo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran. Sabía que no debía quedarme en esta habitación vacía. Pero ya me encontraba aquí ahora y salir corriendo lo haría peor. Me volví para hacer frente a la misma alma que vi afuera, sentado en una silla en la parte posterior del salón de clases con sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio frente a él y los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre el pecho. ¿Cómo sabía que podía verlo? No le di ningún indicio. Normalmente, los fantasmas necesitaban una pequeña pista para darse cuenta que no era tan ciega como el resto del mundo. Algo era diferente con éste. Bajé la mirada y empecé a voltearme. Tal vez debería ir con Bra y el equipo de jockey que se encontraba en el pasillo. Si actuaba como si no lo viera y caminara de regreso al pasillo, entonces él podría pensar que había cometido un error y flotar o caminar a través de una pared o algo así.

—Realmente no quieres someterte a tan inútil compañía, ¿Verdad? — Una fría y suave voz rompió el silencio.

Agarré la silla de plástico duro a mi lado tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Luché contra un sorpresivo y pequeño llanto—casi un grito—en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Debería responderle? Dejarle saber que su presentimiento era cierto podría no terminar bien. Pero ignorar todo esto iba a ser imposible. Él podía hablar. Las almas nunca antes me hablaron. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que los extraños que con frecuencia me miraban o aparecían en mi casa vagando por los pasillos no eran visibles para nadie más que para mí, había comenzado a hacer caso omiso de ellos. Ver gente muerta no era una cosa nueva en mi vida pero escucharlos hablarme era definitivamente un nuevo giro.

—Te creía con más agallas. ¿Vas a decepcionarme también? —Su tono se suavizó. Había un acento familiar en su voz ahora.

—Puedes hablar. —dije, mirándolo directamente. Necesitaba que supiera que no me sentía asustada. Había lidiado antes con almas errantes, porque eso me ha gustado pensar que son, toda mi vida.

Ellos no me asustaban pero prefería ignorarlos, de ese modo se marcharían. Si alguna vez pensaran que podía verlos, me perseguirían. Él continuó observándome con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Pude notar que su sonrisa torcida dejaba ver un solo hoyuelo. El hoyuelo no parecía encajar con su actitud fría y arrogante. Por mucho que su presencia me molestaba, no podía dejar de admitir que ésta alma solo podía ser etiquetada como ridículamente hermosa.

—Sí, hablo. ¿Esperabas que fuera mudo?

Apoyé la cadera contra la mesa.

—Sí, de hecho, eres el primero que ha hablado conmigo.

Frunció el ceño. —¿El primero?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido de no ser la primera persona muerta que podía ver. Él era, sin duda, el alma más singular que he visto nunca. Hacer caso omiso de un alma que podía hablar iba a ser duro. Sin embargo, tenía que superar su capacidad y deshacerme de él. Hablar con amigos invisibles podría dificultar mi vida social. Acabaría pareciendo una chica loca que hablaba sola.

—Pan Son, este debe ser mi día de suerte. —Al escuchar mi nombre, me giré para ver a Uub entrando en el salón. Forcé una sonrisa como si no hubiera estado hablando con una habitación vacía.

—Creo que lo es. —Incliné mi cabeza de regreso para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Continúas creciendo, ¿Cierto?

—Parece que no puedo detenerlo. —Me guiñó el ojo y luego colgó una de sus fuertes piernas sobre la silla en frente de la mía antes de sentarse.

—¿Dónde has estado este verano? No te he visto mucho.

Tuve la oportunidad de echar un vistazo atrás, hacia el alma, para encontrar una silla vacía. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apoderó de mí. Querer hacerle más preguntas no era exactamente una buena idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Le preguntaría lo que a otras almas antes, como: "¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" o "¿Por qué puedo verte?" y siempre permanecían mudas. Muchas veces desaparecían cuando comenzaba a hacerles preguntas. Volviendo mi atención de regreso a Uub, forcé una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Estuve en Carolina del Norte todo el verano en el campo de caballos de mi tía.

Uub se reclinó en su silla y sacudió la cabeza. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué la gente querría irse todo el verano, cuando vivimos en una de las playas más bellas del mundo.

Para mí no había sido una elección en realidad, pero no quería explicarle el motivo a Uub o a cualquier otra persona. Más estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, seguidos por nuestro profesor de Literatura Inglesa, el Sr. Brown.

—Uub. ¿Cómo estás?—Makoto Itou saludaba mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros. Dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa al otro lado de Uub. Por ahora, la atención de Uub no se dirigía a mí, gracias a la interrupción de Makoto. Cuando me volví hacia el frente de la clase, mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el alma. Apoyado contra la pared directamente en diagonal a mi escritorio, estaba de pie, mirándome. Me fulminó con la mirada y pareció encontrar mi evidente aversión entretenida. Su hoyuelo apareció y odié el hecho de encontrarlo sexy. No era un ser humano, bueno, ya no lo era. Me tomó un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada, lejos de él y enfocar mi atención en el tablero donde el Sr. Brown había escrito nuestra tarea. Siempre había ignorado a esas fastidiosas almas antes y habían desaparecido. Tenía que superar el hecho de que esta podía hablar conmigo. Si no lo ignoraba estaría atrapada, con él acechándome.

—Lo odio, me refiero a odiar de una forma importante, —se quejaba Bra mientras dejaba caer la bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa con un fuerte estruendo—. Si tengo que sentarme en álgebra y química durante toda la mañana, uno pensaría que por lo menos podría haber una pequeña recompensa para la vista en una de mis clases. ¡Pero nooooo! Tengo a Gretchen con sus incesantes estornudos y a Craig con sus problemas de gases.

Me atraganté con mi sándwich y agarré mi botella de agua para tomar un sorbo rápido con el fin de tragar la comida. Una vez que me sentí segura de que no iba a ahogarme hasta la muerte, levanté la vista hacia la cara preocupada de Bra.

—¿Tienes que decir cosas como esas cuando tengo la boca llena de comida? —Pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento, sólo decía, eso es todo. No era mi intención que te olvides de masticar la comida. —Me alcanzó con una mano sobre la mesa y apretó mi brazo—. Ahí va Su Perfección ahora. ¿Crees que va a salir otra vez con Meiko este año? Me refiero a que realmente tuvo una mala ruptura el año pasado con todo lo del engaño y esas cosas. Seguramente lo superó.

Di otro bocado a mi sándwich, sin querer contestar su pregunta. No me importaba con quién saliera Yuki, pero sí, estaba más que segura de que volvería con Meiko. Parecían ser "La Pareja de Oro". Todos sabían esto y lo esperaban. Los de su tipo siempre buscaban otros a la altura de su nombre.

—Vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de tu boca, Bra. Te ves como un perro que está muriendo de sed. —Uub se sentó frente a nosotras, lanzando una risita por su propia broma mientras Bra le fruncía el ceño.

—No tengo mi lengua colgando, muchas gracias.

Uub me guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo parecía para mí. ¿Qué piensas Pan, se babeaba o qué?

Llené mi boca con otro bocado. No pensaba estar en el medio de esto. Uub se echó a reír cuando le señalé mi boca repleta. Bra me dio un codazo en el costado.

—No te pongas de su lado. Él solo es malvado.

Con un largo sorbo de agua tragué mi comida, y luego miré fijamente a Bra.

—Ustedes pueden discutir todo lo que quieran pero yo no voy a meterme. Desde que decidieron llevar esto un paso más allá de la amistad el año pasado y se vino abajo a su alrededor, todo lo que quieren hacer es darse golpes bajos el uno al otro. No es mi pelea. Déjenme en paz. — Rápidamente di otro bocado a mi sándwich así no podía ser incitada a decir nada más.

Cuando ambos se dieran cuenta que se encontraban locos el uno al otro porque ninguno ha podido superar la ruptura, harían mi vida más fácil. Pero entonces, sería la única soltera, una vez más. Mi novio, Kirito Kun, se mudó hace meses y no había hablado con él, incluso desde antes de ir a ver a mi tía este verano.

—¡No se trata de eso! No pudo importarme menos que no pudiera mantener su lengua fuera de la garganta de Katie cuando no lo miraba. — dijo Bra con enojo.

—No tenía mi lengua en la garganta de nadie, excepto la tuya, Bra, pero no me crees y estoy cansado de defenderme. —Uub se levantó y tiró de su bandeja de comida sin tocar antes de alejarse.

—Imbécil. —murmuró, mirando como él se cambiaba de mesa.

Odiaba verlos así. Los tres habíamos sido amigos desde el tercer grado. En aquel entonces, Bra había sido todo brazos y piernas. Ahora, se alzaba por encima de todos con un cuerpo largo y musculoso. Bra no había sido inmune a sus repentinas cualidades el año pasado. Ahora, no lo soportaba.

—Escucha, Bra, pensaba, que tal vez si los dos hablaran sobre lo que pasó sin que lo acuses, las cosas podrían funcionar. —Había intentado esto antes y ella siempre me ignoraba. Efectivamente, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos turquesas se movieran hacia adelante y atrás.

—Sé lo que pasó, Pan. No quiero hablarlo con él. Es un gran mentiroso, un traidor. —Dio un mordisco violento a su manzana Granny Smith y siguió mirando en dirección a Uub—. Míralo, actuando como si encajara más en esa mesa. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿Quién se cree que es? Seguí su mirada. Uub estaba recostado en una silla, riéndose de algo que otro de los luchadores decía. Todos parecían encantados de tener a Uub en su presencia. Normalmente, se sentaba con nosotras. Este año las cosas serían diferentes. Suspiré, deseando no tener que ser la que señalara lo obvio a Bra.

—Él es el único en esta escuela que tiene cazatalentos universitarios que vienen a verlo luchar artes marciales. Eso es lo que es. Yuki puede ser el pez gordo en el campo de fútbol, pero no veo ningún cazatalentos universitarios llamando a su puerta. Puedes estar enojada con Uub, pero él pertenece a esa mesa más que nadie.

Bra volvió su mirada sobre mí y al instante se transformó en una mueca. —Bueno, él puede ir a la universidad con una beca y engañar a todas esas animadoras, entonces. Debo advertirles. —Su voz había adquirido un tono de derrota mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia los cubos de basura. La miré, deseando poder encontrar una manera de arreglar esto entre ellos.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado en la silla que Bra acababa de abandonar. Me volví en mi asiento, casi esperando ver al alma. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando noté que no era el alma no deseada, pero sí el deportista arrogante.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Y? Les gusto? Comenten!**

**Escenas del proximo capitulo:**

_ —A ver si he entendido bien. —Bra se sentó en el sofá con un_  
_pedazo de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco entre sus piernas,_  
_mirándome—. ¿Yuki "me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme"_  
_Mishimoto te pidió que lo ayudaras con su discurso y te negaste? ¿Estás_  
_tan loca como creo que lo estás? Quiero decir, en serio Pan, pensé que la_  
_locura que tan a menudo veo en ti, era sólo para mostrar de forma_  
_superficial, y muy en el fondo tenías algo de sentido común._

_La pizza que llevaba a mi boca cayó de las manos a_  
_mi regazo. Reprimí un grito en mi garganta. Me sorprendió,_  
_pero reconocí la profunda voz con acento sureño. El alma parlante se sentó_  
_en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, realmente sexy y_  
_aún escalofriante-porque-puedo-hablar debió haberme seguido a casa._  
_ —¿Por qué estás aquí? —Demandé en voz baja, deseando que me_  
_dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar. La_  
_intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios, o tal_  
_vez una mejor descripción sería... miedo._  
_ —No puedo decirte eso. Todavía no es el momento. Pero, puedo_  
_asegurarte que por lo pronto no me voy a ningún lado._

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y bueno... ustedes ya me conocen (pero para los que no les vuelvo a decir) cuantos mas comentarios mas rapido actualizare :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bien aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Hola, Pan, el Sr. Yorkley dijo que tenía que venir para hablar contigo. —El sonido de la voz de Yuki pareció sacarme de la conmoción momentánea.

Si el señor Yorkley lo envió, es que él necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda académica. Sin embargo, no me sentía segura de querer ayudar, ni tenía la intención de hacerle esto fácil. Me las arreglé para expresar un "¿Para qué?" y esperé en silencio. Yuki se aclaró la garganta y se frotó las manos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros, como si estuviera realmente nervioso.

—Eh, eh, bueno, —empezó a decir—, quiero decir, esto es, necesito algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Yorkley dijo que eras con quien debía hablar sobre cómo obtener un poco de ayuda. —Se quedó mirando al frente mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera me miró. Realmente no me gustaba este tipo. Finalmente volvió su mirada hacia mí. Seguro usaba todo el tiempo esa expresión lastimosamente esperanzadora con las chicas, con el fin de conseguir lo que quería. Mi estómago me traicionó y se estremeció afectado por sus suplicantes ojos azules de bebé. Odiaba que pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara por él, de otra forma que no fuera para vomitar, por supuesto.

—Este es el primer día de clases ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda? —

Le pregunté con una voz que esperaba sonara molesta. No era una chiquilla tonta que podía conmoverse por unos cuantos movimientos de sus largas pestañas, incluso si mi cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo. Sin duda, era mi imaginación ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Yorkley y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a esforzarme. —dijo un poco a la defensiva. Yuki había sido siempre un buen estudiante. Había estado en algunas clases con él.

—¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

Él negó con su cabeza y fijó la mirada al frente otra vez. —No, no es así. —Esperé, pero no dijo nada más.

Era interesante, me había intrigado.

—En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda. Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente. Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles.

Volvió la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa triste. —No es tan fácil para mí. —Hizo una pausa y actuó como si quisiera decir algo más, luego sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. No importa, olvida que te pregunté.

Lo vi pasar por delante de la mesa de su club de admiradoras y dirigirse afuera por las puertas dobles. Por un momento, experimenté una punzada de culpabilidad, por ser tan dura con él. Había venido a pedir ayuda y yo básicamente acabé burlándome de él. Levanté mi bandeja, enojada conmigo misma por actuar como una idiota. "Idiota" era parte de su descripción, no mía.

Mi mochila aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina con un golpe sordo,anunciando mi regreso. Me dirigí a la nevera. El jugo de naranja en el que había trabajado ayer, tan arduamente, sonaba bien.

—¿Pan, cariño, eres tú? —La voz de mi mamá se escuchó desde el pasillo. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su oficina con una gran taza de café, escribiendo en su computadora. No tenía que verla para saber esto. Mi mamá es escritora.

Ella vive detrás de su equipo.

—Sí. —Respondí.

Antes de que pudiera servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja, el sonido de sus zapatillas dejándose caer contra el piso de madera me sorprendió. Se trataba de un extraño acontecimiento. Rara vez se alejaba de su escritura cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Por lo general era cerca de la hora de cenar cuando me honraba con su presencia.

—Bien, me alegro de que vinieras directo a casa. Necesito hablar contigo y luego tengo que arreglarme. —Hizo un gesto a su camiseta holgada y vieja de Los Atlanta Braves—. Voy a cenar con Gohan, pero no te preocupes, te dejo dinero para pedir una pizza. —Tiró de una silla para sentarse y su cara amable se puso seria. No era una buena señal. Esta seriedad era del tipo grave, lo reconocía, pero raramente lo experimentaba.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté mientras colocaba mi vaso sobre la mesa.

La espalda de mamá se tensó mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

La mirada con ceño fruncido de Estoy-Decepcionada-De-Ti apareció mientras bajaba la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente me devané los sesos, intentando pensar en algo que podría haber hecho para molestarla, pero nada vino a mi mente.

—Recibí una llamada del Sr. Yorkley, justo en medio del capítulo quince.

Oh-oh, ella sabía sobre Yuki.

—¿El señor Yorkley? —Pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía de qué se trataba. Mamá asintió con la cabeza y echó la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera estudiándome para ver si creía que yo realmente no tenía idea de por qué mi profesor podría llamar. La cabeza inclinada siempre me ponía

nerviosa. Me preparé.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo correr. Había sido una idiota, pero en mi defensa no era como si hubiera hecho algún daño. Me burlaba del rey gobernante, no de una persona con baja autoestima.

—Al parecer, hay un muchacho que tiene una discapacidad de aprendizaje y le dijeron que te buscara para tutoría. Te inscribiste para dar clases este año, por créditos extras. Mi pregunta es, Pan, ¿Por qué no ayudar a un estudiante en tu escuela que lucha con algo tan serio como la dislexia? El muchacho, según me dijeron, tiene la oportunidad de dar una beca por sus habilidades atléticas, pero su discapacidad requiere recibir ayuda extra en ciertas clases. Se necesita a alguien que le ayude a poner sus discursos en un papel. Eso no parece mucho pedir. Dijiste que querías ser tutora este año. Explícame por qué elegiste decirle que no a este muchacho y, te lo digo ahora, más vale que sea bueno. —Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en su postura de Estoy-Esperando.

¿Yuki sufría de dislexia? ¿Era esto una broma? Había estado yendo a laescuela con él la mayor parte de mi vida. Chicas, incluida Bra, sabían todo sobre él. Demonios, Bra, una vez me había dicho exactamente dónde se encontraba su marca de nacimiento.

No me importaba. ¿Cómo podría Yuki Mishimoto tener dislexia y ninguno saberlo?

Me acordé de Yuki pidiéndome ayuda en la cafetería hoy y la forma en que me había comportado. La revelación de que Yuki trataba con algo como la dislexia y se las arreglaba para tener tan buenas notas me molestó. No sabía el por qué, exactamente, pero lo hacía.

Me gustaba pensar en él como un deportista. Alguien que consiguió su popularidad de la noche a la mañana. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en el aspecto que tenía, cuando había venido a pedirme ayuda. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

Miré a mi mamá y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—No tenía idea que él tenía un problema de aprendizaje. Siempre estan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Me sorprendió que se acercara busca de ayuda y de inmediato me pregunté por qué él, de todas las personas, necesitaría ayuda.

Mamá se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y su ceño fruncido se alivió un poco. —Bien, puedes mejorarlo. He criado una chica más compasiva que eso.

Asentí y alcancé mi mochila. —Lo sé, lo siento. Voy a arreglarlo.

Parecía aplacada. —No me gusta recibir llamadas de la escuela acerca de ti. Sobre todo cuando estoy escribiendo una intensa escena de asesinato.

Sonreí y puse el vaso en el lavavajillas antes de voltearme hacia ella. — Lo siento, voy a tratar de recordarlo. Um, así que, ¿La segunda cita con este Gohan?

Se ruborizó. —Sí y parece que somos capaces de hablar durante horas. Adoro su forma de pensar y ha viajado por todo el mundo. Mi mente siempre está girando cuando habla de lugares y cosas que nunca he visto. — Se encogió de hombros—. Me conoces, siempre estoy pensando en la historia detrás de todo.

Levanté las cejas y me acerqué a ella. —Y él es sexy.

Se rió, lo cual no era un sonido normal para mi mamá. —Oh, ahora no es por eso que me gusta. Es su forma de pensar y la conversación.

Me reí en voz alta. —Claro que lo es, mamá, sigue diciéndote esa mentira.

—Está bien, es bastante atractivo.

—Mamá, él es sexy y lo sabes. Es cierto, es mayor, pero aun así es sexy.

—No es viejo. Tiene mi edad.

—Exactamente.

Miré su intento de parecer lastimada antes de que cediera y se echara a reír. —Bien, soy vieja. Tu dinero estará en la encimera cuando estés lista para pedir una pizza. Quedarme en casa sola no era algo que disfrutara.

Cuando estoy sola las almas que veo vagando sin rumbo me molestan. Especialmente desde que realmente había hablado con una hoy. Resultaba más fácil recordarme a mí misma que eran inofensivas cuando eran mudas. Ahora, me sentía un poco asustada. Una vez que cerré la puerta de mi

dormitorio, agarré el celular de mi bolsillo y llamé a Bra.

—A ver si he entendido bien. —Bra se sentó en el sofá con un pedazo de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco entre sus piernas, mirándome—. ¿Yuki "me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme" Mishimoto te pidió que lo ayudaras con su discurso y te negaste? ¿Estás tan loca como creo que lo estás? Quiero decir, en serio Pan, pensé que la locura que tan a menudo veo en ti, era sólo para mostrar de forma superficial, y muy en el fondo tenías algo de sentido común.

Arrojé un pedazo de pizza en el plato delante de mí, de la frustración

—Voy a arreglarlo en la mañana. No es como si hubiera asaltado un banco. Deja de hacer un gran problema de esto. Sé que me equivoqué. Realmente necesitaba ayuda y se inscribió para clases de apoyo. Si quiero el crédito extra, tengo que ayudar a todo aquel que me envíe el Sr. Yorkley.

Bra entornó los ojos. —¡Oh, Dios no lo quiera y envíe al hombre más caliente del Estado contigo! Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?

Era imposible no encontrar divertido su drama.

Bra nunca dejaba de hacerte sonreír a las pequeñas cosas,convirtiéndolo todo en un gran escenario dramático.

—Me equivoqué al no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Supongo que mis prejuicios hacia los deportistas se interpusieron. Pero, no le voy a ayudar porque tú piensas que es caliente. Sólo estoy ayudándolo porque realmente lo necesita y me inscribí para eso.

Bra rodó los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la pizza en el aire entre el plato y la boca.

—Espera... ¿Podría venir a tu casa y todo eso? Porque, si es así, quiero estar aquí también. Me puede notar y darse cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de mí, y luego podemos salir durante toda la escuela secundaria y después de la graduación nos podríamos casar y yo seré la madre de sus hijos.

La soda escapó de mi boca y cubrió mi plato todavía con pizza. — ¿Qué? —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un bocado de su pizza libre de refresco.

—Para empezar, es necesario terminar la universidad antes de siquiera pensar en casarse y tener hijos. Y NO, no va a venir por aquí. Incluso si fuera a hacerlo, no te permitiría venir después de ese comentario descabellado. La última cosa que quiero hacer es arreglar algo entre mi amiga y un chico con el que está fantaseando sobre casarse y tener hijos, recién salidos de la escuela secundaria.

Bra suspiró con la derrota y me hizo un puchero, enojada, era buena con eso. —No eres divertida, Pan, no tienes gracia en absoluto.

Di otro bocado a la pizza de la caja de cartón que había colocado en la mesa de café. —¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Pregunté.

—¡Porque te quiero!

—¡También te quiero!

Bra se puso de pie. —No me gusta dejar la intimidad caliente de esta conversación, pero tengo que hacer pis. —Saltó, levantándose del sofá y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño. Siempre aguantaba hasta el último minuto. Solía pensar que cambiaría a medida que fuera creciendo, pero no lo había hecho. Cuando decidía que necesitaba ir al baño siempre era una carrera precipitada.

—Interesante amiga la que tienes ahí. Es realmente bastante entretenida.

La pizza que llevaba a mi boca cayó de las manos ami regazo. Reprimí un grito en mi garganta. Me sorprendió, pero reconocí la profunda voz con acento sureño. El alma parlante se sentó en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, realmente sexy yaún escalofriante-porque-puedo-hablar debió haberme seguido a casa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Demandé en voz baja, deseando que me dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar. La intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios, o tal vez una mejor descripción sería... miedo.

—No puedo decirte eso. Todavía no es el momento. Pero, puedo asegurarte que por lo pronto no me voy a ningún lado.

Después de un vistazo rápido para ver si Bra volvía, lo miré. — ¿Por qué? Si no hago caso de los-asuntos-de-las-almas siempre se van.

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante y me estudió con atención

—¿Qué quieres decir con—asuntos de las almas—?

No me sentía muy segura en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba, empujé la pizza fuera de mi regazo y me puse de pie para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos. —No eres especial. He estado viendo fantasmas, almas, espíritus o cualquier cosa que sean, toda mi vida. Están por todas partes. En mi casa, en la calle, en las tiendas, en las casas de otros, puedo verlos. Simplemente los ignoro y se van.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. Su altura era intimidante, pero su cercanía me hubiera hecho retroceder, incluso si hubiera sido de menor estatura. —¿Puedes ver almas?

—Puedo verte, ¿No?

Asintió lentamente. —Sí, pero soy diferente. Se supone que debes verme. Es más fácil de esa manera. Pero a las otras... no se supone que las veas.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un clic. Giré mi cabeza para ver volver a Bra con una sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Hablabas sola?

Me encogí de hombros y forcé una sonrisa. —Mmm, sí.

Se rió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tomé aire estabilizándome y luego miré hacia atrás, al alma que había regresado a la misma silla de mimbre blanco de la cocina, y me miraba. La única manera de que pudiera terminar esta conversación y conseguir que se fuera sería... enviando a casa a Bra. Hablar con un alma que ella no podía ver, no iría muy bien. Mi capacidad de ver las almas no era algo que hubiera compartido con ella y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

El alma parecía estar esperando a que tomara una decisión.

La idea de estar a solas con él me asustaba. Puede que fuera sexy, pero era un muerto y me había seguido a casa. Escalofriante no era suficiente para empezar a describirlo. Hacer que Bra me dejara aquí, no era uno de mis planes para esta noche. Puse un poco de distancia entre el alma y yo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme junto a Bra. — ¿Quieres ver The Vampire Diaries? Tengo los dos últimos episodios grabados. —Pregunté, con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta y

desapareciera.

—¡Oh! Sí, me lo perdí la semana pasada.

Agarré el mando a distancia, seleccionando los programas grabados en mi lista de DVD e hice clic. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el tipo muerto dentro de la habitación. Después de al menos diez minutos de escuchar a Bra suspirar por Damon y quejarse de Elena, contuve la respiración y casualmente eché un vistazo en su dirección. La silla donde había estado sentado ahora se encontraba vacía. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Durante toda la mañana había estado repitiendo exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Yuki. No me sentía segura sobre decirle que sabía acerca de su dislexia, o que podía comenzar tan pronto como estuviera listo y omitir la explicación. También me preparé para que me dijera que ya no necesitaba mi ayuda. Si ya había conseguido otro tutor entonces todo este lío se habría acabado. No me vería obligada a ayudar a alguien que no me gustaba, pero sería un problema para mi crédito extra. De cualquier forma, perdería en esta situación.

Esto tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer con Bra a mi lado, batiendo sus pestañas y riendo cuando él hablara. El tiempo sería de suma importancia. Después de Química, esperé en el pasillo para que saliera de la única clase que compartíamos este semestre. Por suerte, caminaba solo.

—Mmm, Yuki, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? —Le pregunté tan pronto como salió por la puerta. Me miró y el ceño aumentó de inmediato arrugando su frente. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en alejarse e ignorarme cuando, en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia mí deteniéndose justo en frente. Apoyado contra la pared, cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y esperó. Tuve la sensación de que no iba a hacerme esto fácil.

—Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice. —Me detuve y vacilé, esperando que dijera algo. Él no se movió, o siquiera actuó como si fuera a responder. Tomé una respiración

profunda y me recordé a mí misma que era mi culpa—. Si todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte.

Concluí, no realmente feliz, pero sonaba como lo más correcto para decir. Su mirada silenciosa empezó a ponerme nerviosa. Parecía aburrido. Puse en práctica todo mi autocontrol para no enojarme con él y alejarme. Recordé exactamente lo grosera que había sido ayer y logré seguir esperando

pacientemente por su respuesta.

Se enderezó y miró por el pasillo por encima de mi hombro, como si en realidad no estuviera considerando lo que había dicho. Justo cuando pensé no quería mi ayuda, concentró su expresión aburrida en mí y preguntó—: ¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Yorkley? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

Pensé en las palabras de mi mamá ayer y me pregunté, Si ella no hubiera insistido en que hiciera lo correcto, ¿Estaría ofreciéndole ahora mi ayuda? Este popular, talentoso, y adorado chico me había confiado su secreto. No me gustaba. Diablos, no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón quería

ayudarlo.

—Actué como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Parecía estar pensando en lo que dije por un momento y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Así que... no te gusto, ¿Eh?

Me puse un poco más derecha y acerqué los libros más a mi pecho en actitud defensiva. Sorprendentemente, era algo difícil ser la destinataria de una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Sobre todo después de que acababa de admitir que no me gustaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frustrantemente lindo? Di una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. — Acomodó su mochila más arriba, sobre el hombro y esbozó una sonrisa más—. Te veré más tarde.

Se marchó, dejándome un poco nerviosa. Luché contra la urgencia de dar la vuelta y verlo alejarse. Un lento sonido de aplausos, me sorprendió y di media vuelta para encontrarme con el alma apoyada en los casilleros con esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

—Impresionante. Una mujer con las agallas suficientes para admitir que puede estar equivocada, pedir disculpas y ofrecerse a corregir la situación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, sabiendo que el pasillo no se encontraba completamente vacío, así que la respuesta no sería posible.

—Aléjate de mí. —siseé de todas formas, antes de volverme y caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Que les parece? Comenten**

Pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo:

_ —No me desagrada Yuki. No es como yo pensaba. Me equivocaba acerca_

_de él. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy caliente por él. —Miré a mi bandeja_

_con un poco de miedo de que Bra pudiera haber conseguido leer entre_

_líneas, pero, en cambio, parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Ella no_

_se enfocaba en mí, su mirada se centraba en algo o alguien detrás de mí._

_ —Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás caliente_

_por mí. Una preocupación menos en mi mente._

_ Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando sólo haber imaginado la voz de_

_Yuki._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estaba de pie en mi sala, frustrada por perder el control de la situación en mi encuentro con Yuki. Había ido a la biblioteca preparada para cumplir con nuestra tutoría programada e incluso había hecho notas en el libro de mano que el Sr. Yokley les dio a todos los tutores. Me encontraba en el problema de crear un programa para usar con Yuki, haciendo notas de los días y horas de nuestras sesiones. Escribí instrucciones para él, sobre qué llevar y cómo tomar notas en clase. Todo parecía tan cortante y seco. Aun así, nada salió como se planeaba. No había tomado en consideración que

estudiar con Yuki en el último periodo sería imposible dado que todos los jugadores de fútbol americano debían reportarse en el campo en el último período. Tampoco había pensado en sus prácticas de la tarde y en el trabajo en la tienda de surf de su tío al atardecer. El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera enojarme más por que nada iba en la forma en que lo había planeado. No pude quitarme la irritación mientas abría la puerta.

Yuki sonrió compungido. —Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde y bueno, lo siento.

La indignación que me había arreglado para sentir mientras pensaba en tener que trabajar alrededor de Yuki, se evaporó. Parecía sincero y un poco nervioso. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que actuara. ¿Dónde estaba su arrogancia? ¿Siempre era tan amable? Seguramente no. El tipo había salido con la perversa bruja de la costa sureña por dos años. Di un paso

atrás para dejarlo entrar.

—Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber. ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? —pregunté, caminando hacia el refrigerador, así no tendría que mirarlo.

—Eso es genial, gracias.

Me tomé mi tiempo, sacando las sodas del refrigerador y abriéndolas antes de caminar de regreso a la mesa de la cocina. Esta sería la primera vez que había hablado realmente con Yuki más allá de las breves conversacione de ayer y hoy.

—Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.

Muy bien. Era una tutora. Podía hacer esto. Él era sólo otro estudiante que necesitaba mi ayuda. —Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te apasiona. — Se rió entre dientes y levanté la vista—. ¿Qué? —pregunté cuando vi su expresión divertida.

—¿Qué me apasiona?

Rodé mis ojos y sostuve el programa de estudios. —Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tu propósito o base.

Asintió con su risa divertida aún en su lugar. —Apasiona, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

Esto no debería tomarle mucho para darse cuenta. Algún tema relacionado con el fútbol americano o problemas en el deporte tenía que estar dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estiré la mano para abrir la portátil. — ¿Tienes alguna idea? —pregunté.

Aparentaba estar muy compenetrado en su pensamiento. Me sorprendió un poco. ¿Cuán compenetrado puede volverse uno si se trata de futbol americano? —La importancia de la adopción.

Comencé a escribir su respuesta mientras sus palabras lentamente se hundieron. ¿Adopción? ¿Quería escribir sobre adopción? —Muy bien. — repliqué preguntándome si iba a explicar con detalles por qué quería discutir esto. Estuve completamente de acuerdo con él, pero, ¿Cómo podía el Sr.

Popular estar apasionado sobre algo tan importante?

Estudiaba el bolígrafo en su mano y lo deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre sus dedos. Podía decir que decidía cómo explicarme por qué quería hablar sobre adopción. Así que me las arregle para mantener mi boca cerrada y esperar. Finalmente me miró. —Fui adoptado después de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. Ya no tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a una familia, para el momento en que cumplí nueve porque la mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Se me dio una oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años sólo sueñan.

Si él simplemente me hubiera hablado en un fluido chino no hubiera estado más sorprendida. ¿Adoptado? ¿Yuki Mishimoto? ¿En serio? —Oh, wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante para ti. —Cuando había dicho que no conocía a Yuki Mishimoto, no me había dado cuenta cuán precisas eran mis palabras. El pequeño niño en un hogar de acogida sin padres y una dificultad de aprendizaje no parecían encajar con el tipo que caminaba por los pasillos de Orange School como el rey actual. Las cosas acerca de Yuki que me desagradaban ahora parecían logros

impresionantes. ¿Era posible que lo haya etiquetado incorrectamente? Los atletas superficiales no superaban la adversidad ni lograban las cosas que Yuki había logrado. Lo había catalogado, sin siquiera conocerlo. El hecho de que las chicas se volvían tontas por él y que cada chico quería ser él, no lo hacían un idiota. La única idiota en la habitación resultó ser la elitista y prejuiciosa mujer. Yo.

—Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? —Su voz rompió mis pensamientos y lo miré confundida. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

—Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. —Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mi respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado.

Mi rostro se calentó y sabía que me sonrojaba. —¿Quién sabe, Pan? Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

Nos tomó tres noches consecutivas de tutoría tener su discurso listo.

También me tomó sólo tres noches darme cuenta que realmente me gustaba el mariscal estrella de Orange Star School . Yuki Mishimoto no era nada parecido a como siempre lo había asumido. Aún me sentía culpable por el estereotipo en que lo había ubicado. Sin embargo, aunque estábamos pasando dos horas juntos cada atardecer, nada cambió en la escuela. A pesar de que Yuki sonreía y asentía cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, no llevábamos la fácil amistad que parecíamos tener durante las tutorías, a la vida diaria en la escuela.

—así queeeee, aquí está la cosa, Uub y yo estuvimos hablando un poco y me pidió ir al Baile de Bienvenida. Eso significa que tendrás que uscar una cita y venir también. Sé que planeamos ir al cine esa noche pero buenoooo...

Bra sacudió sus pestañas hacia mí a través de la mesa. —Estoy encantada de que Uub y tú hayan vuelto. Odiaba que estuvieran enojados.

—Yo también. Apestaba, ¿No? —intervino Uub, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bra. Ella se inclinó sobre él y de repente, me sentí un poco dejada de lado.

—Y Pan necesita una cita para el baile. No podemos ir sin ella. —dijo Bra sonriéndole a Uub.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Pan puede conseguir una cita si quiere una —Mordió su hamburguesa. Sabía que intentaba hacer lo posible para frenar las ideas de emparejarme que tenía Bra. Le di una sonrisa agradecida.

—Realmente no hay nadie con quien quiera ir. —Esto era una mentira y lo sabía. Me obligué a no mirar la mesa de Yuki porque hacerlo me delataría de inmediato. Uub, sin embargo, miró hacia la mesa de Yuki y luego a mí con una sonrisa burlona. Por suerte, Bra se perdió su sutil insinuación y Uub decidió no verbalizar sus pensamientos. Bra, enterándose de mi interés por Yuki, era la última cosa que necesitaba.

—Pero no será divertido sin ti. —Bra hizo un puchero. Tomé otro trago de mi té. No quería discutir con ella sobre esto—. Vamos, Pan, han sido seis meses desde que Makoto se fue. Lo extrañamos también, pero él se mudó. Necesitas tener citas de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que la mención de mi antiguo novio no me ponía triste. Había comenzado a salir con él en mi noveno grado y él había sido un alumno de décimo primer año. Después de la graduación este pasado Mayo se fue a la Universidad y sus padres se mudaron a otro estado. Ambos

acordamos que una relación a distancia sería muy difícil y rompimos. Al principio, había estado perdida. Había asumido que debía ser el corazón roto. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que extrañaba la comodidad de nuestra relación. En el fondo, habíamos sido sólo muy buenos

amigos. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y nos preocupábamos por lo mismo.

—No es por Makoto. No he conocido a nadie que me interese.

La sonrisa de Uub se hizo más grande mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Si él no fuera cuidadoso le estrangularía esa sonrisa tonta de la cara. Bra hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Es

una lástima que pases cada noche con Yuki Mishimoto y que ni siquiera te guste. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Uub levantó las cejas hacia ella y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué estás diciendo, Bra?

Ella frunció los labios y trató de parecer seria. —Oh, basta, Uub, sabes que te amo. —Él se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios antes de regresar a su comida. Ella volvió su atención a mí, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y quise reír—. Sólo estoy diciendo que si pudieras ver más allá de tu

desagrado hacia él, sería una gran oportunidad.

Pensé por un minuto acerca de seguir dejándola creer que realmente no me gustaba Yuki. De alguna manera me parecía injusto con él. No se merecía mi disgusto y dejar que otros creyeran que no me gustaba era incorrecto.

—No me desagrada Yuki. No es como yo pensaba. Me equivocaba acerca de él. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy caliente por él. —Miré a mi bandeja con un poco de miedo de que Bra pudiera haber conseguido leer entre líneas, pero, en cambio, parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Ella no

se enfocaba en mí, su mirada se centraba en algo o alguien detrás de mí.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás caliente por mí. Una preocupación menos en mi mente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando sólo haber imaginado la voz de Yuki. Su hombro rozó el mío mientras se sentaba a mi lado y lentamente abrí los ojos para ver a un muy divertido Bra, mirándome. Me aclaré la garganta y forcé una sonrisa que no sentía, antes de darme vuelta

para mirar a Uub.

—Hola. —Le dije simplemente y se echó a reír, empujando mi hombro con su brazo.

—Relájate, Pan, está bien. Entiendo que odiabas mis entrañas y has tenido la revelación de los dioses de que no soy tan malo después de todo. Es genial. —Me resistí las ganas de suspirar de alivio.

—Así que, ¿Qué te trae a las mesas de la clase baja? —Preguntó Uub, sonriendo a su propio humor.

Yuki lo miró y levantó una ceja con sorpresa. —Oh, ¿Te refieres a que esto es la clase baja? No tenía ni idea. Tiene el luchador estrella que ser guiado por universitarios. —Señalando a Uub—. Su novia. —Señalando a Bra—. Y la reina del Baile de Bienvenida del año pasado. —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

Rodé mis ojos. —Eso fue sólo por mi cita y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

Sabía que me ruborizaba y lo odiaba. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Bra y me di cuenta de que absorbía cada palabra. Esto no era bueno. No iba a extrañar mis mejillas rosadas. —¿Qué es lo que

necesitas? —Le pregunté, tratando de no parecer grosera.

Sonrió como si pudiera leer mi mente. —Quería decirte que obtuve una A en mi discurso.

—Eso es maravilloso. Es un discurso muy bueno. Pusiste algunas grandes cosas en él.

—Sí, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

Sonreí y miré hacia mi comida.

No le había contado a nadie, incluida Bra, acerca de la dislexia de Yuki o su adopción. Esas no eran mis historias para contar.

—¿Vienes al juego de esta noche? —Preguntó y lo miré sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Um, no, probablemente no.

Frunció el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo y creo que te veo el lunes, entonces.

—Está bien. Buena suerte esta noche. —Le contesté. ¿Había herido sus sentimientos por el hecho de no ir al juego? Me giré de nuevo en mi asiento y Uub negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—El pobre tipo no está acostumbrado a ser derribado. —dijo y tomó un trago de su leche.

—¿Derribado? —Le pregunté, confundida. Colocó la caja de leche de nuevo en su bandeja y me miró con una expresión seria, rara vez vista en el rostro de Uub.

—Quería que fueras a su juego y dijiste que no.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar si me pidió que fuera. Estoy segura de que él me preguntó si planeaba ir. Ni una sola vez me pidió que fuera. —No, no lo hizo.

Uub se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —Salir con Makoto te arruinó. La mayoría de las veces la gente no sale con alguien exactamente igual a ellos. Pero tú te entendías con Makoto, porque, como tú, era directo y serio. No todos los chicos, no, la mayoría de los chicos, no son así. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Yuki hablaba con Meiko—. Te estaba invitando, confía en mí. —Uub se alejó y miré de regreso a Yuki.

Meiko giraba su largo cabello castaño alrededor de un dedo mientras le sonreía. Hacía apenas una semana, hubiera pensado que él se merecía a alguien tan superficial y hermosa.

Ahora, lo conocía mejor. Volteó y me sorprendió mirándolo. Sus ojos parecían decir algo que no entendía, pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo ellos cambiaron y adquirieron una expresión educada.

Volvió su atención a Meiko. Confundida y un poco molesta, agarré mi bandeja y comencé a pararme. Comencé a decirle a Bra que la vería más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba con la

boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, un poco a la defensiva, porque sabía, por la expresión en su cara, que lo había descubierto.

—Te...gusta...él. —dijo lentamente, como con asombro.

Rodé los ojos y me reí. —No del todo. —Agarré mi bandeja y me dirigí a la basura, lejos de los ojos conocedores de Bra.

—Las chicas de tu edad, normalmente, ¿No salen y hacen cosas el fin de semana? —Esta vez no fui capaz de detener el grito de sobresalto que estalló de mi boca. Por suerte mi mamá no se encontraba en casa para oírme. Me di la vuelta para encontrar al alma parlante sentada en mi cama,

mirándome.

—Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme. ¡Jodidamente! Y ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Vete! —Le arrojé la camisa que había estado a punto de colgar en el armario como una buena medida. Esto comenzaba a ponerse rancio. Tenía que dejar de seguirme.

Una de sus lavandas cejas se levantó. —Normalmente no eres tan irritable.

Gruñendo en voz alta, me acerqué a mi ventana, la abrí y luego me volví hacia él. —Vuela lejos por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!

Una risa profunda causó un calor extraño a través de mi cuerpo.

Parecía tener mareos, pero apenas. —¿Quieres que vuele lejos? Eso es lindo.

No quería ser linda, pero parecía que ya no podía seguir estando benojada tampoco. Algún extraño letargo se había apoderado de mí. ¿Su risa había causado este calor relajante en mi cuerpo?

—No, no exactamente, pero tengo la capacidad de controlar la ansiedad o el pánico. Mi risa no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

¿Acaba de leer mis pensamientos o había dicho eso en voz alta?

Parecía encontrarme divertida, si la sonrisa de su cara era alguna indicación. Otra razón por la que debía estar furiosa con él.

Estúpido tipo muerto parlante.

—Si vale de algo, siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención, pero, ¿Si hubiera aparecido en frente de ti, de pie en tu armario, hubiera sido eso menos terrorífico?

Pensé en él apareciendo en frente de mí y una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios. Tenía razón. Probablemente me hubiera desmayado. Pero podría haber tratado de golpear la puerta o algo así. Espera, ¿Podrían golpear puertas los fantasmas o sus puños simplemente la traspasarían?

—Veo tu punto. —Respondí y comencé a cerrar la ventana, luego decidí no hacerlo. Me hacía sentir más segura si estaba abierta—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunté.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —respondió. ¿El tipo quería evadirme hablando en clave?

—Vivo aquí.

Se encogió de hombros. —Sí, pero eres joven. Tienes amigos. Es el fin de semana. Sé que están afuera, pasándola bien así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Genial, ahora el alma parlante quiere ser entrometida. —No estoy de humor para salir.

—¿Debido al jugador de fútbol?

¿Qué sabía él sobre Yuki? Me acerqué y me senté en la silla de felpa que mantenía en un rincón de mi habitación para la lectura. Al parecer, iba a tener que hablar con el chico para lograr que se fuera.

—En realidad no, mayormente es porque no quiero ser la tercera rueda de Bra

y Uub.

—Pero ella sigue llamando e invitándote a salir con ellos. A mí me parece que te quiere alrededor.

¿Cómo sabía que ella me había llamado? Me senté con la espalda recta y metí los pies debajo de mí, tratando de lograr un poco de rabia por su entrometimiento, pero no pude.

—¿Has estado observándome? —Le pregunté, estudiando su expresión en busca de cualquier señal de una mentira.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, puso las manos en su nuca y se inclinó hacia atrás. —Durante semanas, Pan, durante semanas.

¿Semanas? Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré sin saber qué decir. ¿Me -había visto desnuda? ¿Realmente quiero saber si lo hizo?, ¿Cómo se había escondido de mí? ¿Permanecía en mi habitación cuando dormía? Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las preguntas corriendo en mi mente.

—Te veré más tarde. Tu madre está en casa. —Levanté bruscamente la mirada de mis manos, que había estado retorciendo en mi regazo con nerviosismo, pero mi cama seguía vacía.

—¡PAN! ¡Ven a ayudarme a entrar las compras! —Mamá llamó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Suspiré y me puse de pie, mirando hacia atrás, una vez más, a mi cama vacía, antes de correr escaleras abajo para ayudarla a descargar el coche.

El sueño no vino fácil el resto del fin de semana. Incluso me había dormido con la puerta abierta y la luz en el armario encendida. Era ridículo que él me hiciera temer a la oscuridad. Los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos habían sido imposibles de cubrir por completo esta mañana. Con mi bolsa de libros cargada en mi hombro, me dirigí por el pasillo lleno. Pasé a Yuki y él asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Las otras veces que lo había visto hoy, ni siquiera se había fijado en mí. Por qué su

falta de atención me hizo querer volver a casa y meterme en la cama, no lo sé. Pero, tal vez sólo quería meterme en la cama porque el sexy-tipo-muerto- acosador me quitaba el sueño y me sentía exhausta.

—No lo mires la próxima vez. Va a volverlo loco. —El acento familiar no me asustó. Era casi como si lo esperase. A pesar de que había estado frustrantemente ausente desde que me dijo el sábado por la tarde, que había estado observándome durante semanas. Por supuesto, no había manera de

que pudiera responderle en este momento y él lo sabía. Me volví y me dirigí a mi casillero—. Está tratando de hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que es, pero puedo ver que te está molestando.

—No estoy molesta. —Le dije entre dientes cuando abrí mi casillero.

—Sí, lo estás. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo te molesta.

Sabía que no tenía necesidad de mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Volví la cabeza y lo divisé a través de mi pelo. Apoyado contra el casillero junto al mío, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándome. Nadie me había prestado nunca la suficiente atención antes, para ser realmente capaz de describir mi expresión facial cuando me sentía molesta. Era extrañamente

entrañable.

—Te estás perdiendo la exhibición pública de afecto, en el pasillo, entre tus dos amigos. Es posible que te necesiten para que lances un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos. —Me mordí el labio para no reírme. No tenía necesidad de dame vuelta para saber de qué hablaba. Bra y Uub podían ser un poco asquerosos.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta cuando estás sonriendo. Si el niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño, voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él se fue.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Yuki estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Mi madre se había ido hacía media hora, a otra cita con Gohan. Había pasado el tiempo a solas, caminando por la casa buscando al alma de la cual parecía que no podía deshacerme. No estaba segura de dónde esperaba encontrarlo.

En realidad no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se sentaba y no hacía nada.

Si él estuviera aquí, ¿No estaría tratando de decirme qué hacer o haciéndome preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia? Pero lo busqué de todos modos. Quería hablar sobre el comentario que hizo más temprano. El timbre interrumpió mi búsqueda y me dirigí a la sala para abrir la puerta.

—Hola. —Di un paso atrás y dejé entrar a Yuki. Lo había ignorado el resto del día. No estoy segura de qué tan bueno fue eso, pero decidí que no quería que Yuki pensara que me importaba si me hablaba o no.

—Hola. —respondió y entró. Lo llevé a la mesa de la cocina y esperé a que dejara sus libros en ella.

—Sexo seguro. —anunció.

Me quedé inmóvil y lo miré fijamente, insegura de si lo había escuchado correctamente. Su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa y luego se echó a reír.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara. —dijo a través de sus ataques de risa.

—¿Dijiste sexo seguro, entonces? —Pregunté, tratando de determinar qué era tan gracioso. Él era quien hablaba de sexo.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

Y? Les gusto?

PD: Tuve un error, el otro dia dije que el nombre de uno de los compañeros era Makoto, pero no, fue un error, Makoto se llama el ex novio de Pan, al compañero ese de clase pueden ponerle el nombre que quieran pues... solo salia esa vez XD

Comenten, si?  
Gracias por leer!

Escenas del proximo capitulo:

Suspirando, me volví a mirar la carretera. El intento de arreglar mi cara sin la ayuda de agua y jabón era una causa perdida. La señal de Pare donde me había parado un millón de veces me sorprendió. No había estado prestando atención, y me había olvidado de ir más despacio.  
Era demasiado tarde para frenar. Miré por encima justo a tiempo para ver a un camión que venía directamente hacia mí y en una fracción de segundo, la razón me golpeó: No sería capaz de detenerme a tiempo.  
Todo se volvió negro, las ruedas chirriando y la bocina se quedó en silencio. Una sensación de dar vueltas y un agudo dolor que atravesó mi  
cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa! Espero no haber demorado mucho, pero bueno, aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, que debo recordarles (por las dudas) que es una adaptacion de uno de mis libros favoritos.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Me quedé inmóvil y lo miré fijamente, insegura de si lo había escuchado correctamente. Su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa y luego se echó a reír.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara. —dijo a través de sus ataques de risa.

—¿Dijiste sexo seguro, entonces? —Pregunté, tratando de determinar qué era tan gracioso. Él era quien hablaba de sexo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó su papel. —El tema para el discurso de esta semana.

Me reí débilmente. —Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo. —Le contesté, mientras iba a la nevera para conseguir las bebidas.

—Espero que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué? —Chillé en respuesta.

Se rió de nuevo y me quedé allí, esperando que se controlara. —Lo siento. —dijo —. Es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.

Me puse tensa al oír la palabra linda y deseé no haberlo hecho. Con la esperanza de que no notara m+i reacción, tomé una respiración profunda y recé en silencio para que mis ojos no me traicionaran cuando me di la vuelta. No era como si quisiera que Uub me viera diferente pero no quería exactamente que él pensara que era linda. Tal vez atractiva o bonita incluso, pero no linda. Aunque, él refiriéndose a mí como linda, ayudó a recordarme dónde estábamos. Cualquier idea delirante que pude haber tenido de nosotros siendo algo más que amigos se disipó.

—Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que es básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del mismo. —No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

Alargó el brazo y levantó mi barbilla así no tendría otra opción. —Estás avergonzada. —Aparté los ojos y sonrió

—. Eso es lindo.

¡Ugh! Volvimos a mí, siendo linda. Lo miré de regreso. —Por favor, deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

Él frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mano de mi barbilla. — ¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer hablar de ello y deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada. —Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —Alcancé su cuaderno, mantuve los ojos en el papel y leí sobre el tema o al menos intenté actuar como si estuviera leyendo sobre él.

—Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos. —Necesitábamos cambiar el tema y yo tenía que aprender a controlar mi lengua—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las tres principales razones por las que crees que el sexo seguro el mportante? —Tal vez ahora podríamos dejar el tema de mí, siendo linda. Él no respondió y lo miré a los ojos. Me miraba con una expresión seria.

—¿No estás seguro?

Él no respondió.

—Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño.

Una vez más, él no respondió, así que lo escribí.

—Tus sentimientos están heridos. —dijo en voz baja. Me quedé inmóvil, pero mantuve los ojos en el papel—. No fue mi intención decir algo

para herir tus sentimientos. —Continuó.

Quería negarlo pero me di cuenta de que aceptar sus disculpas y seguir adelante sería la mejor manera de manejar esto. —Está bien. Vamos

a trabajar en tu ensayo.

Se quedó mirando el papel. —El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS? —Sugerí, escribiéndolo mientras hablaba.

—Esa es otra buena.

Empecé a escribirlo, pero se estiró y me quitó el cuaderno. Sobresaltada, sacudí la cabeza para ver lo que hacía. Él me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llamar tu atención.

Insegura de cómo responder, me senté en silencio y esperé a que terminara.

—No eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero no eres sólo linda. —Escucharlo explicarse me hizo sentir estúpida por decir algo al respecto.

—Está bien. —Logré balbucear. Deslizó el cuaderno de regreso a mí.

—Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Me atraganté con mi refresco y empecé a toser incontrolablemente mientras Yuki me daba palmadas en la espalda. Una vez estuve bajo control,

levanté la vista y lo atrapé reteniendo una sonrisa.

—Una vez más, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo linda.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuki no se presentó ayer por la noche para terminar su discurso y debía darlo hoy. No presentarse no era común en él. Cuanto más tarde se hacía, sin una llamada de él, más enojada me ponía. Al final, terminé el discurso por mi cuenta y lo imprimí. En el fondo, creía que tendría una buena excusa y dejar que él tuviera una mala calificación me había parecido cruel. Metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar su discurso mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sólo esperaba que cuando lo encontrara y le entregara el documento, tuviera una excusa legítima para la última noche. Admitirme a mí misma que necesitaba que él tuviera una excusa, realmente buena, no había sido fácil. Me permití preocuparme demasiado por Yuki Mishimoto.

—Oye, chica, ¿Qué pasa? Te echo de menos. —Bra deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. La echaba de menos también. El año pasado, cuando Uub y ella habían estado saliendo yo había estado con Makoto. No me había hecho sentir aislada de mis amigos cuando se habían convertido en un elemento. Conmigo estando soltera y ellos dos siendo una pareja, seríamos un trío y no pude evitar sentirme como la tercera rueda.

—También te extraño. Tenemos que salir juntas una noche. Tal vez una noche de chicas fuera. —Sugerí, mientras buscaba a Yuki, a través de la multitud de estudiantes que se acumulan en el pasillo.

—¡Eso suena maravilloso! Vamos a planearlo para hacerlo una noche de este fin de semana. —Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. ¿O tal vez la próxima semana? —El gesto característico era prueba suficiente de que odiaba decirme que estaba ocupada.

Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una sonrisa forzada. —No te preocupes. Cuando tengas tiempo. —Miré por el pasillo y esta vez logré obtener una visión de Yuki en su casillero. Su espalda hacia el pasillo lleno de gente. Me volví de nuevo a Bra—. Tengo que darle esto a Yuki. Me pondré al día contigo, en el almuerzo.

La multitud parecía diluirse cuando llegué al final casilleros. Una vez que me abrí paso entre el último de estudiantes que se interponían entre nosotros, noté a Meiko apoyada en su casillero, sonriéndole. Pensé en dar la vuelta, porque no quería entregarle esto delante de ella, cuando recordé que iba a Discurso en el primer período. Reduje la velocidad y me detuve detrás de él. Cuando me acerqué para tocarle el hombro, Meiko se estiró y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Yuki. Era repugnante de ver. Era un buen chico y ella era pura maldad.

—¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue una gran cosa? No me gustaría echar a perder las cosas entre tu novia y tú. —Susurró ella.

—Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Meiko. Deja de llamarla así.Comenzarás rumores. —Su voz sonaba molesta. ¿La idea de que alguien pudiera pensar que le gustaba era tan repulsiva para él? Un nudo enfermizo se formó en mi estómago y empecé a girarme y salir antes de que me notara.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en su casa y siempre está mirándote.

—Ella es mi tutor y no, no me está mirando. Solo estás siendo paranoica cuando no tienes razón para serlo.

Aseguró mi mano vacía en un puño pensando en todas las veces que me había engañado, haciéndome creer que era un buen tipo. Era tan malo y calculador como Meiko. ¿Era siquiera adoptado o eso había sido una gran mentira elaborada para conseguir que sintiera pena por él? De hecho, había convencido a mi estúpida yo, de que Yuki podía ser material para una potencial relación. La ultima que vino a mi mesa en el almuerzo y me preguntó si iba a ir a su juego, había intentado decir que sí y ver si eso llevaba donde Uub había creído que nos conducía.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabe que no es tu novia? Porque parece que te está acechando. —Meiko ronroneó. Me giré de nuevo odiando el calor que sentía en mis mejillas. Mi cara era probablemente de color rojo brillante.

—Oh, eh, Pan. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. —Asentí con la cabeza, sin querer discutir esto después de todo lo que había oído y le entregué el papel.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Se quedó mirando el papel en mi mano antes de alcanzarlo y tomarlo. Me giré para alejarme. —Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche.

Simplemente estuve atado. Gracias. —dijo levantando el papel.

Meiko pasó un brazo dentro del suyo y le sonrió dulcemente. —Eso no es cierto, Yuki, nunca te he atado. —Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y

me dio una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras me había sentado hasta tarde terminando su discurso, él había estado con Meiko. ¿Cuán estúpida puedo ser? Perdí mi tiempo escribiendo un discurso para alguien que creía que necesitaba mi ayuda, todo este tiempo pensando que era un buen tipo; que podría, posiblemente, gustarme realmente. Tal vez no lo había juzgado tan injustamente antes. Tal vez Yuki Mishimoto se ajustaba a la descripción que me había hecho de él todos estos años. Me dolió saber que el chico que había construido, era una ilusión. Que había hecho el ridículo, por permanecer levantada y escribir el discurso para él. Me hizo quedar como una de sus groupies enamoradas.

Me las arreglé para conseguir abrir mi casillero y encontrar los libros que necesitaba para la primera clase a través de mi nube de ira. Me detuve, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Acababa de aprender una lección y no tenía que olvidarla. Dos lágrimas se escaparon y rápidamente las sequé antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casillero. Ahora me había hecho llorar. Perfecto.

—Pan.

¡Mierda! Había venido por mí. No podía dejar que me viera llorando. Humillación no sería una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que yo sentiría si Yuki sabía que había derramado una lágrima por esto. Me obligué a poner una expresión indiferente en mi cara y me di la vuelta. —¿Sí?

Parecía molesto. Deseé poder convencerme de su sinceridad. —Mira, acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había esperado que terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar la mala nota. Debí haber llamado, pero...

Negué con la cabeza para detenerlo. —No es gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor hacerme saber por adelantado cuando no serás capaz de llegar a la hora señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me disculpas. —Di un paso en torno a él y me dirigí a clases.

—Pan, espera, por favor.

Me detuve y consideré decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero decidí no hacerlo antes de volverme hacia él. —¿Qué?

—Iba a ir y Meiko llamó.

Negué con la cabeza. —No me importa. Sólo llama la próxima vez, por favor. —Me di vuelta y me dirigí a mi clase, pero cuando llegué, no dejé de caminar. Entrar en un aula tarde, con los ojos de todos en mí, no me parecía posible en ese momento.

Abrí la puerta principal de la escuela y salí. Normalmente no me ponía así por cualquier persona. Hoy había cometido el error de hacerlo y me quemé. Sólo quería ir a casa. Podía tratar con mi orgullo herido sola.

—No te vayas. Él no vale la pena. —La voz profunda y familiar sonaba como si estuviera suplicando. Caminaba a mi lado. Su rostro tenso y la sonrisa burlona a la que me acostumbre, no estaba.

—No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y sólo me quiero ir.

—Por favor, Pan, no entres en tu coche. Vuelve adentro. Olvídate del niño estúpido y disfruta el resto de tu día. No permitas que algo que ese idiota hizo te ponga así.

Me detuve y lo miré.

—¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y me perdí la nota de aviso?

Su ceño se profundizó; ojos azules volviéndose azul hielo como si un fuego se hubiese encendido detrás de ellos. —Estoy rogándote que vuelvas a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

Pasó su mano por su cabello lavanda y sedoso y gruñó con frustración.

—¿Tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿No puedes escuchar, por una vez?

Eso fue todo. Había tenido más que suficiente para un día. En primer lugar, Yuki demuestra que es un imbécil de grado A y luego, el alma que no me dejará sola, decide enfadarse conmigo.

—Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede. — Giré sobre la punta de mis pies y salí hacia mi coche. Los chicos eran molestos, vivos o muertos, no parecía importar.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y me centré en salir del estacionamiento de la escuela. No quería que nadie me viera y me reportara antes de que pudiera salir de aquí. No podía creer que en realidad hubiera derramado una lágrima por esto. El llanto no era lo mío. Tenía que haber sido la humillación. No estoy acostumbrada a eso y obviamente, no sabía cómo tratar ante la situación.

Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver si me veía tan mal como me temía, en el caso de que mi madre saliera de su madriguera de escribir, cuando llegara a casa. Si mi máscara se corrió, mi madre se daría cuenta. No sería capaz de ocultar la frustración. Las sonrisas falsas no son uno de mis talentos.

Suspirando, me volví a mirar la carretera. El intento de arreglar mi cara sin la ayuda de agua y jabón era una causa perdida. La señal de Pare donde me había parado un millón de veces me sorprendió. No había estado prestando atención, y me había olvidado de ir más despacio.

Era demasiado tarde para frenar. Miré por encima justo a tiempo para ver a un camión que venía directamente hacia mí y en una fracción de segundo, la razón me golpeó: No sería capaz de detenerme a tiempo.

Todo se volvió negro, las ruedas chirriando y la bocina se quedó en silencio. Una sensación de dar vueltas y un agudo dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo. Traté de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no salió nada. Comencé a sofocarme. Algo pesado presionaba contra mi pecho y no podía respirar.

Jadeé y estiré la mano en la oscuridad en busca de ayuda. Me asfixiaría si no conseguía quitar el peso de mi pecho. Luché por abrir mis ojos, pero la oscuridad me mantuvo ahí. El calor se extendió en mí, mientras agarraba algo en la oscuridad. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber lo que había encontrado cuando me di cuenta de que podía respirar de nuevo. Las luces volvieron a encenderse repentinamente y el mundo se volvió brillantísimamente cegador. No podía abrir los ojos por el dolor. Alguien me llevó a una corta distancia y luego sentí el suelo frío en mi espalda. Las manos, anormalmente cálidas, acunándome desaparecieron. Traté de protestar. No quería que mi salvador me dejara, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Traté de incorporarme y un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo. El mundo quedó en silencio.

Un sonido impresionantemente dulce se reprodujo en la oscuridad. Volví la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de la música. Mi cuello se sentía rígido y la cabeza empezó a latir tan fuerte que entorpeció el sonido de la melodía que había estado tratando de encontrar. Dejé de moverme y mantuve los ojos cerrados, esperando que el dolor parase.

—Y ella se despierta. —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. La reconocí y en vez de temerle, el sonido me tranquilizó.

La música empezó a tocar de nuevo y me di cuenta que era el suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Un zumbido se unió y me quedé quieta, escuchando en la oscuridad, contenta de que la música llenara el vacío, asegurándome que no me encontraba sola.

Necesitando verlo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas. Permanecí inmóvil mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar. No era mi habitación. La máquina a mi lado y la aguja en el brazo fueron las únicas pistas que necesité. Me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. La guitarra dejó de tocar. Temerosa de volver la cabeza otra vez, cuidadosamente moví mi cuerpo en su lugar.

El alma se sentó en un rincón oscuro, mirándome. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me las arreglé para preguntar en un susurro ronco.

Sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a mí. —Bueno, había pensado que sería evidente. —Levantó la guitarra en sus manos. Ésta alma no solo podía hablar, sino que también tocaba instrumentos musicales. Quería preguntarle más, pero mi garganta dolía mucho. Se sentó en una silla que alguien había colocado al lado de mi cama. —Probablemente no debas hablar. Estuviste en un accidente de tránsito y has sufrido una conmoción cerebral grave, junto con una costilla rota. Aparte de eso, solo tienes unos feos moretones.

Me acordé de la señal de Pare y el camión había venido a mí con demasiada rapidez. Supe que sería incapaz de frenar a tiempo.

—Llevabas el cinturón de seguridad, el camión golpeó la parte trasera de tu coche y diste un par de tumbos.

¿Mi mamá sabía? Ella estaría aterrada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y ¿Por qué era un alma la única persona conmigo? Eché un vistazo a la máquina, donde mis cables fueron conectados y si leía correctamente, entonces estoy viva. El repentino miedo ante la perspectiva de que podría estar muerta cesó y devolví la mirada a esos intensos ojos azules oscuros.

—¿Mamá? —Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de mi garganta seca.

El alma sonrió. —Acaba de salir a tomar un café, hace unos momentos. Espero que regrese muy pronto.

Mamá estaba aquí y la volvería a ver en pocos minutos. Me sentía como una niña, con miedo a la oscuridad. Las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos al mirar hacia la puerta, esperando que se abrieran para revelarla. Una mujer con cabello castaño corto y rizado entró, sin usar la puerta. La estudié y me sonrió, pero miró justo más allá de la otra alma en la sala. Una vez, cuando tenía diez años, estuve internada en el hospital por una neumonía y me di cuenta de que errantes almas perdidas, se encontraban en abundancia dentro de los hospitales. Esta se detuvo en unas flores que no había notado antes, junto a la ventana. Parecía estar oliéndolas y dio un suave tirón al puñado de globos PONTE BIEN unidos a una docena de margaritas amarillas. Eché un vistazo al alma que se sentaba a mi lado.

Parecía que me estudiaba con atención.

—La ves ¿No? —Preguntó y asentí. Miraba a la señora mientras ella miraba hacia mí una vez más, antes de regresar a través de la pared—. ¿Siempre las has visto?

Me las arreglé para sonreír a la forma en que se refería a las almas, como si él no fuera una de ellas. Levanté las cejas y lo miré con intención. —Tú eres una de ellas. —dije en un susurro.

—Sí, supongo que para ti se ve de esa manera. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre las almas y yo.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué? —Sabía que él podía hablar conmigo y las almas nunca me hablaban, pero seguía siendo un alma sin cuerpo.

—No puedo decirte lo que soy. Ya he roto suficientes reglas. — Estudió la máquina junto a mí en lugar de enfrentar mi mirada. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi madre entró.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se quedó sin aliento antes de correr hacia mí. —¡Pan, estás despierta! Oh, cariño, siento no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste. Completamente sola y confundida en una oscura habitación de hospital.

Eché un vistazo detrás de ella y vi el alma, de pie allí, con una sonrisa sexy que comenzaba a quedar atada a sus labios perfectos.

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de café y luego corrí a buscar esta revista — dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico verde—- Vamos a llamar la enfermera. Solo quédate quieta. Estás un poco reventada, pero estarás bien.

—Saltaron lágrimas de sus ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano—. Lo siento.

—dijo, mirándome, con ojos aún llorosos—. Es solo que no dejo de pensar en tu coche y cómo te habría aplastado por completo si no hubieses sido arrojada desde el asiento del conductor. Siempre te dije que usaras el cinturón de seguridad y el hecho de que no me has escuchado te ha salvado la vida. —Dejó escapar un sollozo pequeño y sonrió como disculpándose—. Oh, bebé, estoy tan contenta de que hayas abierto los ojos.

Le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi confusión. —Está bien. —Le susurré.

Se agachó y me besó en la frente. —Vuelvo enseguida. Necesito conseguir una enfermera. Han estado esperando que despiertes.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miré al alma parada en la esquina con la guitarra en la mano. Me pareció extraño verlo sosteniendo una guitarra ¿La gente veía una guitarra flotando en el aire? Mamá no pareció darse cuenta, pero no había mirado a otro lugar más que a mí.

—El cinturón de seguridad. —Le susurré a través de mis labios secos.

Había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad. Siempre lo hacía. Él incluso había dicho que fue una buena cosa que lo llevara puesto. ¿Por qué mi madre creía que no lo había hecho y que no hacerlo me había salvado la vida? Dio un paso adelante, mirándome de cerca. La expresión en su rostro decía que no sabía cómo responderme. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y él se retiró de nuevo a la esquina. Una enfermera entró bulliciosamente con mi madre detrás.

La respuesta a mi pregunta tendría que esperar.

El alma se fue antes de que la enfermera terminara conmigo y no había regresado. La siguiente vez que me desperté, rápidamente registré alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de que él hubiera regresado, pero mi madre ya trabajaba en su portátil desde un rincón. Me miró y sonrió.

—¡Buenos días! —El temor que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior se había ido... ahora que me había despertado y la enfermera se había asegurado de que me recuperaría bien, parecía menos tensa y más como mi madre de nuevo.

Sonreí. —Buenos días. —Mi garganta se sentía un poco mejor gracias a todos los cubos de hielo que había comido. Me estiré por mi vaso de agua y mamá se levantó rápidamente.

—No te muevas. Tu costilla rota va a requerir que estés quieta por un tiempo. —Puso la pajilla en mis labios y tomé pequeños sorbos de agua fría.

Se sintió maravillosa en mi garganta—. Bra ya ha llamado esta mañana y le dije que despertaste ayer por la noche. Está en camino, con Uub. —

Mamá hizo una pausa y miró a la puerta—. Y Yuki Mishimoto ha estado en la sala de espera toda la noche. Incluso durmió allí. Fui y le hice saber que habías despertado y le dije que se fuera a casa porque no podías recibir visitas, pero se quedó. Las enfermeras se sintieron mal por él y le dieron una almohada y mantas. —Se calló, como si no estuviera segura exactamente de por qué había querido permanecer en una sala de espera toda la noche. Los recuerdos de su falta a nuestra sesión de estudio, debido a Meiko, resurgieron.

Ya no me sentía triste o decepcionada. Las lágrimas que había derramado por él habían sido inútiles.

Mamá se mordió el labio inferior. —Me dijo que él fue la razón por la que saliste molesta de la escuela. No te he preguntado por qué no estabas en la escuela o que pasó, porque no quería molestarte. —Dejó de hablar y me estudió, esperando que dijera algo. ¿Qué podía decir? Realmente no quería ver a Yuki. Casi me había matado a mí misma actuando como una chica tonta con un enamoramiento.

—¿Él ha estado aquí toda la noche? —Le pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que le entendí correctamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Ha estado aquí desde que se enteró de tu accidente. Vino con Bra y Uub, pero no quiso irse con ellos.

—Bueno, um, si quiere entrar, entonces está bien.

Mamá parecía aliviada. Supongo que había estado preocupada de que pudiera decirle al pobre chico, que había esperado toda la noche en una incómoda sala de espera, que no quería verlo. Corrió hacia la puerta y oí a

Bra susurrar algo mientras pasaban. No hay duda de que hablaban sobre si quería que Yuki me viera. Bra entró y puso las manos en las caderas y me dio una gran sonrisa alegre.

—Mírate, completamente despierta y hermosa. —dijo, acercándose a mí y sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Agarró mi mano y vi el brillo en sus ojos mientras luchaba con las lágrimas. Apreté su mano y su valentía se quebró. Dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Miré a Uub, quien detrás de ella me observaba. Se encogió de hombros y me dio lo que podía decir que era una sonrisa forzada.

Bra se atragantó con un sollozo.

—Lo siento. Dije que no iba a llorar. Realmente había trabajado para estar brillante y alegre, pero sigo recordando tu coche y escuchando las palabras "Fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital, inconsciente" una y otra vez en mi cabeza. —Se limpió la cara mojada y sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. —Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida. —Llevó nuestras manos unidas hacia su boca y las besó.

—Lo sé. —dije simplemente. Porque lo hacía. Si hubiera sido ella, en esta cama, en vez de mí, hubiera estado aterrorizada.

—Irónico ¿No es así? El día que decides romper las reglas, faltar a la escuela y no usar el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual es extraño ya que eres una nazi del cinturón de seguridad, todo explota en tu cara.

—Te dan ganas de seguir caminando por el camino recto y estrecho, ¿No? —Preguntó Uub con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí porque reírme me haría daño y Bra rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca. —Sí, supongo que sí. —Quería aclarar el hecho de que había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad, pero no podía explicar algo que no entendía, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Llamaron a la puerta y Bra me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. —No se ha ido desde que llegó aquí con nosotros ayer. Incluso se perdió la práctica del fútbol.

Vi como Yuki caminaba dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se detuvo un momento antes de adentrarse más en la habitación. No estuve segura exactamente de qué decirle o qué, posiblemente, podría decirme él a mí. Era un chico que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche, porque había actuado ridículamente, debido a que él echó a perder nuestra sesión de estudio. Era evidente que se sentía nervioso y sabía que la presencia de Uub y de

Bra no ayudaba precisamente. No tenía intención de decirles a todos que mi accidente fue su culpa. No creía eso. Sabía que yo había causado esto. Dejarlo fuera del gancho sería bastante fácil.

Sin embargo, con mis dos mejores amigos en la habitación sería incomodo. No quería que me dejaran, porque tenerlos aquí se sentía como una manta de seguridad. Miré a Yuki y pude ver en sus ojos que quería hablar conmigo sin público, pero no les pediría que se fueran. El pensamiento de él durmiendo en la sala de espera, toda la noche, porque se sentía culpable, parecía injusto. Necesitaba aliviar su conciencia para que pudiera ir a casa.

Me volví a Bra y Uub. —¿Podrían darnos un minuto?

Bra fulminó con la mirada a Yuki y asintió con la cabeza. Vi como se puso de pie. Mirar a Yuki no era algo nuevo para Bra, pero fulminarlo con la mirada, sí. Después de haber rectificado la situación con Yuki tendría que aclarar las cosas con mis amigos también.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, le dirigí mi atención.

—Ayer, yo... Dios. —Se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio y desordenado y cerró los ojos—. Estás aquí por mí. Sé que te fuiste porque te sentías molesta. Lo pude ver en tus ojos, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que hablaras conmigo. —Se detuvo de nuevo y me miró—. No puedo expresarte cuánto lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza. —Esto no fue tu culpa. Tomé una decisión estúpida.

—No, fue mi culpa. Pude ver las lágrimas en tus ojos, Pan, y eso me mataba, pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quise explicarme, pero no hice un buen trabajo.

No podía dejar que asumiera la culpa por mi estupidez. —Deja de culparte. Debo admitir que he actuado estúpidamente porque no apareciste o llamaste. Dejé que el hecho de que estuvieras con Meiko me molestara y eso fue una tontería. No sé por qué dejé que me molestara así. Llorar por un tipo no es algo que hago. El hecho de luchar por contener las lágrimas me confundió y me fui.

Extendió la mano y tocó suavemente una de las dos docenas de rosas de color rosa que se encontraban en una mesa junto a la ventana. —Te fuiste porque te lastimé. Eso hace que esto sea mi culpa. —Respondió con sencillez. No quería que se golpeara a sí mismo por esto. Tenía que recuperarse y volver a casa.

—Yuki, soy tu tutora. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Puedes perder una sesión y olvidarte de llamarme y yo no debería dejar que eso me duela. He leído más en nuestra relación de lo que debí. Nunca has insinuado que éramos más que compañeros de estudio. No hablamos en la escuela, no nos vemos uno a otro, excepto en mi casa, cuando estamos trabajando. Esto fue mi culpa. Deja de culparte y vuelve a casa. —dije esto último con suavidad en mi voz, para que no sonara grosero. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al lado de mi cama.

—¿Crees que sólo te veo como mi tutora? —Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber su significado. Él me dio una sonrisa triste. —Eso sería mi culpa también. Nunca he tenido problema en dejar saber a una chica que me interesa...hasta ahora. —No estoy segura de lo que quería decir, así que permanecí en silencio. Se sentó en la silla que Bra dejó vacante hacía unos momentos.

—Sabía que no te gustaba cuando estuviste de acuerdo en ser mi tutora. No hacía falta que lo aclararas ese día, en el pasillo, cuando dijiste que me habías rechazado porque no te caía bien. Siempre he sabido que no lo hacía, pero quería que fueras mi tutora. Quería que seas la única que conoce mi secreto. Nunca esperé que la chica que me miraba con desprecio fuera tan divertida. Llegó como una sorpresa descubrir que la chica que había estado observando desde nuestro primer año en la escuela secundaria resultó ser tan bella por dentro como lo era en el exterior. Me sorprendiste y no tomó mucho tiempo para que me enganchara. —Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Sin embargo, en la escuela todavía parecías tan intocable como siempre, así que mantuve mi distancia. Traté de hablar contigo e incluso tuve el valor para invitarte a salir, pero tu falta de interés me asustó. No quería hacer que nuestras noches juntos fueran incómodas, así que no pedí nada más. Miré al futuro y esperaba nuestras sesiones durante todo el día. No podía estropear eso.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía cerradas en un puño en su regazo.

—Entonces, Meiko llamó y empezó a llorar, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo era la única persona de confianza. Le dije que tenía que estar en un lugar, pero ella gritó más fuerte y me rogó. Estuve de acuerdo en pasar por su casa. Está lidiando con algunas cosas en su vida personal que yo ya sabía y necesitaba que alguien le escuche. Cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de dejarla, quise llamar, pero no podía hacerlo delante de ella y explicarte. Por lo tanto, no lo hice. Simplemente iba a hacerle frente a la mala nota. No tenía idea de que incluso te importaría. — Me miró con una expresión de dolor en su rostro—. Me equivoque y nunca he estado tan enojado conmigo mismo. —Se puso de pie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, con una mirada de derrota en su rostro.

Sonreí. —Por favor no te enfades contigo mismo. No te culpo por nada.

—Quería decir algo más, pero no pude. Me miró un momento antes de asentir.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que no haya arruinado completamente todo entre nosotros? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa haber arruinado? Todavía soy tu tutora, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Se rió en voz baja y suavemente me tomó la mano. —Estoy muy agradecido de que sigas siendo mi tutora, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Tenía miedo antes, de arruinar las cosas, pero no creo que pueda arruinar nada más de lo que ya lo he hecho. —Volvió a sentarse en la silla a mi lado y me miró con esos ojos azules de bebé, enmarcados en pestañas tan gruesas, que hacía que sea difícil no suspirar—. No quiero que solo seas mi tutora. Quiero que seas la chica que busco en los pasillos todas las mañanas y a quien le guardo un asiento en la cafetería. Quiero que seas la que me espera cuando salgo fuera de la cancha en mis juegos. Quiero que seas la que me hace levantar el teléfono para llamarte, sólo para hacerme sonreír. —Sus ojos me miraban. Yuki Mishimoto parecía realmente nervioso.

Él esperaba que dijera algo. Pude ver la pregunta en sus ojos. Yuki quería llevar esto a un nivel que yo había pensado que quería antes, así que ¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar ahora? El miedo parpadeó en sus ojos y me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza. Había accedido a dejar que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, pero de alguna manera, en el fondo, algo no se sentía bien.

* * *

**Y? Les gusto? Comenten n.n  
**

**Creo que a partir de hoy cambiare y a cambio de un adelanto respondere los comentarios que reciba, asi que aqui van:**

**Sakura N Black Night: Gracias por comentar n.n espero que te guste este capitulo!**

**RominaZ: Si! Yo AME este libro, y bueno... tambien me enamore de Dank, es uq e es tan... Aghhh no puedo ni explicarlo, espero que te guste este capitulo :)**

**Kadyan: Gracias por comentar, se me habia complicado un poco, por eso no habia actualizado antes pero bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado tambien :D**

**Senkara kuno: Que bueno que te guste :D Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y bueno... nos seguiremos leyendo pronto, un beso :)  
**

**Bien, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y espero que comenten, si? Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Holaaa bien, aqui estaria la respuesta a las preguntas que ustedes -como lectores con mucho sentido comun- tenian sobre quien seria "la muerte"

Espero les guste y comenten n.n

Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Me quedé en el hospital durante una semana entera. Cada noche, me dormía al suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Cuando me despertaba en mitad de la noche, nunca era una habitación de hospital vacía, si la oscura y misteriosa alma se había quedado. Él se sentaba en las sombras y tocaba una nana que decidí que me pertenecía.

Cada día, Yuki venía inmediatamente después de su práctica de fútbol con la comida que le había pedido de contrabando dentro de su chaqueta de cuero. Trabajábamos en su tarea, y luego veíamos televisión y comíamos lo que había traído. Estar con Yuki me hacía sonreír. Amaba cada momento que pasábamos juntos. Sin embargo, en la noche cuando el alma se sentaba en mi habitación y tocaba para mí, la música parecía llenar los lugares solitarios. Tenía una necesidad por el alma que no entendía. Mi deseo por él me asustaba y me fascinaba. Mi última noche en el hospital su voz se unió al rasgueo de la guitarra. Le puso letra a mi nana:

_La vida que recorro uniendo las manos_

_me hace tomar cosas que no entiendo._

_Camino este oscuro mundo desconocido_

_que tienen por verdadero, olvidando el que conocí una vez,_

_hasta ti._

_La vida que recorro eternamente era todo lo que sabía_

_Nada más me retenía aquí en esta tierra,_

_Hasta ti._

_Siento el dolor de cada corazón que tomo_

_Siento el deseo de remplazar todo lo que he llegado_

_a odiar._

_La oscuridad me abraza, pero la luz aún dibuja_

_mi alma vacía._

_El vacío en el que solía usar dolor, para llenar el agujero_

_ya no me controla, ya no me llama._

_Gracias a ti"._

A medida que mis párpados caían, y el sueño se apoderaba de mí, mi corazón sufría por el dolor en sus palabras. Eran palabras que sabía que significaban más para él, que lo que yo comprendía. La canción con la que él había llenado mis noches, era mucho más profunda que todo lo que había conocido.

Bra corrió hacia mí en el momento en que Yuki abrió la puerta delantera de la escuela y la mantuvo mientras yo caminaba al interior. La emoción en su rostro hizo que sus ojos celestes brillaran. Sonreí, esperando que me explicara la causa de su alegre comportamiento una mañana de lunes. Mi vuelta a la escuela no causaría esta respuesta.

Se detuvo y miró a Yuki. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Um, te veré en unos minutos. —Se excusó con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia mi casillero para llevar mis libros.

—Está bien, se ha ido. Ahora, dime qué te tiene de tan buen espíritu esta mañana.

Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y se acercó a mi oído.

—Trunks Walker está aquí. Como, en nuestra escuela. Como, inscrito en nuestra escuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, sé que él fue a una escuela secundaria en Mobile, Alabama, hasta el año pasado cuando su banda consiguió un hit y comenzó a tocar en todos los Estados Unidos en lugar de sólo en el suroeste. ¡GAH! ¡Puedes creer que está aquí! ¿En nuestra escuela? Supongo que si tenía que volver a la escuela secundaria, nuestro pequeño y pintoresco pueblo costero es preferible a algún lugar de Alabama. Pero aun así, no puedo creer esto.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la emoción de Bra, incluso aunque no tenía idea de quién era Trunks Walker. Nunca había oído hablar de él o de su banda antes. Seguí la vertiginosa expresión de Bra, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el alma. Anoche había combatido el sueño para ver si aparecía en mi dormitorio y me cantaba para dormir. No había venido. Verlo ahora me hizo querer dar un suspiro de alivio.

La idea de que podía no volver a verlo otra vez, me había asustado. Le sonreí sabiendo que debía actuar como si él no estuviera allí pero no podía. En algún lugar del camino había llegado a confiar en su presencia. Sus ojos azul oscuro estaban satisfechos y menos encantadores de lo que ía caminar hacia él y decir algo, pero no podía en esta sala llena de gente. Él asintió con la cabeza como respondiendo a una pregunta, pero sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Una sonrisa tensa se formó en su rostro, sustituyendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que yo había recibido. Entonces, como a cámara lenta, dirigió su atención a la chica rubia, a su lado, riéndose y sosteniendo una revista y un bolígrafo para que él lo tomara.

Observé, como perdida en un extraño sueño, cómo él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al oír las palabras de la chica. Él firmó la revista que ella empujó en sus manos y se la devolvió. Oí a Bra diciendo algo a mi lado, pero sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Algo no iba bien. Di un paso hacia él, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Me sonrió, con su sexy sonrisa torcida que producía un perfecto hoyuelo. De repente, su sonrisa parecía de disculpa mientras, una vez más, se volvía hacia mí y tomaba algo de las manos de otra chica y firmaba en ello. Me quedé inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo que mis ojos veían.

—Está bien, Pan, vas a tener que salir de esto. Yuki está viniendo y si nota que estás mirando a Trunks Walker como si quisieras devorarlo, va a ser un problema.

Quité los ojos del alma y contemplé a mi amiga. —¿Qué? —Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de las preguntas pululando en mi cabeza.

Bra sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Por Dios, chica, estás peor que yo. Por lo menos yo no me di un golpe cuando lo vi en la oficina más temprano. Por supuesto, él no parecía realmente preocupado por tu reacción. Lo que es una buena cosa, teniendo en cuenta que puedes parecer un poco acosadora.

Negué con la cabeza sin comprender. —¿Qué? —Pregunté de nuevo.

—Descubrí la gran noticia. —dijo Yuki, detrás de mí, y yo sabía que tenía que voltearme para mirarlo, pero, justo ahora, no podía. Todo el mundo podía ver el alma. Nada tenía sentido. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo y después los abrí para notar que Bra me miraba, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—¿Lo ves a él? —Pregunté en un susurro. Su mirada parpadeó con cautela detrás de mí, donde sabía que Yuki estaba de pie, y luego se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba el alma.

Una vez que sus ojos volvieron a los míos, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Um, sí, pero ¿De qué "él" estamos hablando? —Preguntó en un susurro. Miré rápidamente hacia el lugar donde el alma todavía hablaba a los estudiantes y firmando cosas. Bra se acercó a mi oído—. Eso es Trunks Walker, todo el mundo lo ve ¿Tomaste algunos medicamentos para el dolor importantes esta mañana? Porque estás actuando de manera extraña.

Trunks Walker. El alma, mi alma ¿Era "Trunks Walker" el rockero? Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me volví poco a poco para enfrentar a Yuki. Su preocupado ceño fruncido era idéntico al de Bra. Negué con la cabeza para despejarme y forcé una sonrisa.

—Mamá me hizo tomar algunas de mis pastillas esta mañana y creo que están jugando con mi cabeza. —Mentí, aferrándome a la excusa que Bra me había dado. Yuki sonrió y deslizó su brazo protector alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ah, bueno, yo cuidaré de ti. Vamos, vamos a tu primera clase. Ya tengo tus libros. —Caminé al lado de Yuki, aliviada, pero aún decepcionada de no estar caminando al lado del alma. Me quedé esperando para ver si me despertaba de esa sensación de sueño extraño y escuchaba el alma tocando suavemente en mi habitación.

Llegué a Literatura Inglesa antes de darme cuenta de que Yuki había estado guiándome a la misma. Él me dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Si me necesitas, mándame un mensaje de texto y estaré aquí en un segundo, ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí con la cabeza y me dio un beso rápido antes de volverse y me dejó en la puerta de mi salón de clases. Entré, luchando contra la necesidad de volver atrás y ver la multitud de personas alrededor del alma, a quien llamaban Trunks Walker. Me senté en el primer pupitre al volver en mí y empecé a abrir mi libro, cuando un cálido cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sobresaltada, miré hacia arriba. Trunks se dirigía hacia mí. Me atreví a echar un vistazo sobre los otros chicos de la clase. Todos los ojos se posaban en él. Las chicas se reían y susurraban. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de sueño de locos. Él se sentó detrás de mí y luché contra el impulso de temblar por la cálida sensación que su cercanía parecía estar causándome.

Esto no había ocurrido antes.

—No creo que nos hayamos conocido. Soy Trunks Walker. —Su familiar y suave acento no sonaba como si estuviera soñando.

Me giré para mirarlo. Si hubiera tomado calmantes esta mañana estaría convencida de que estaba colocada. No había excusa para esta alucinación.

—No entiendo. —dije simplemente.

Una sonrisa de disculpa tiró de sus carnosos labios. ¿Eran sus labios más llenos ahora que eran de carne y hueso?

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

¿Sería mucho pedirle que me lo detallara? Si esto era real, entonces sería muy bueno si pudiera explicarme cómo, de repente, él podía ser visto por el resto del mundo vivo. Mejor aún ¿Por qué todos creían que es una estrella del rock? No dijo nada pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Alguien pasó y le pidió un autógrafo y él negó con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Todo el mundo en la sala parecía estar observándonos. Hablando con él, aquí, no me daría ninguna respuesta.

Aparté mis ojos de su cálida mirada y me di la vuelta en mi asiento. Si no me despertaba pronto, entonces me preocuparía sobre una mejor explicación que "lo siento".

—Calma, calma. —La voz del señor Brown aplazó el murmullo excitado y las risas ocasionales—. Es muy emocionante, me doy cuenta, tener un, —

El Sr. Brown agitó una mano en dirección de Trunks—, joven, entre nosotros, cuyo talento a muchos de ustedes les gusta. Sin embargo, este momento es para aprender de la belleza que la Literatura Inglesa tiene para nosotros.

Podemos soñar y desmayarnos por el Sr. Walker durante nuestra hora de comer.

—Ahora, vamos a seguir adelante con nuestro estudio de Shakespeare.

Nos hemos referido a él brevemente este año ya que este no era su primer contacto con Shakespeare y creo que es importante centrarse en algunos otros famosos dramaturgos. El dramaturgo griego Esquilo, fue muy influyente en sus obras. De hecho, varias fuentes antiguas le atribuyen entre setenta y noventa obras. Creo que el viernes les pedí a todos que leyeran el capítulo en su libro sobre Esquilo, y puesto que era fin de semana ¿Puede alguien aquí decirme algo que aprendiera de su lectura? —El Sr. Brown juntó las manos sobre el pecho, para descansarlas sobre su vientre redondo.

La sala permaneció en silencio. Preferí pasar mi fin de semana tratando de ponerme al día con toda mi pérdida escolar y la lectura de Esquilo no había sido muy importante. Además, concentrarse en este momento sería difícil.

—Sólo seis de sus tragedias se han conservado intactas: Los Persas, Siete contra Thebes, Los Suplicantes, y la trilogía conocida como La Orestiada, que consta de tres tragedias: Agamenón, Las Coéforas y El Euménides. —La voz de Trunks llegó a lo largo de la habitación y el Sr. Brown miró hacia él sorprendido.

—Siete, Sr. Walker. Se te olvidó Prometeo Encadenado.

—La autoría de Prometeo Encadenado se disputa. Se cree que es la obra de un autor posterior. —Celebró la voz de Trunks en tono de aburrimiento.

El Sr. Brown enderezó su corto y ancho cuerpo y se quedó mirando abajo, hacia Trunks, con una suave sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. — Porque, sí, lo es, pero esa información no está dentro de su libro de texto.

Miró al resto de la clase sonriendo, como si alguien le hubiera llevado docenas de donas. —Parece que nuestro musical amigo está bien educado.

Escuché una risa silenciosa detrás de mí y miré por encima de mi hombro para ver los ojos de Trunks en los míos. ¿Había leído mi mente? ¿Tenía súper poderes? Me alejé de él y cerré los ojos, tratando de conseguir que las preguntas alojadas en mi cabeza sobre lo que Trunks Walker hacía, se apartaran el tiempo suficiente para prestar atención en clase.

—Muy bien, muy bien, de verdad. Ahora, como se indica en su plan de estudios para el año, todos habrán comprado copias de La Orestíada: Agamenón, Las Coéforas, El Euménides. Vamos a comenzar nuestro estudio de Esquilo con la lectura de su obra, Agamenón ¿Quién trajo su libro a clase como solicité el viernes? —Baje la mirada, a mi libro de texto y un cuaderno.

Yuki no había conseguido la edición de bolsillo de mi casillero—. Ah, y nuestro nuevo estudiante me sorprende una vez más. —Levante la vista para ver al Sr. Brown asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el escritorio de Trunks—. ¿Ese es el libro en su escritorio o no Sr. Walker?

—Sí señor. —Respondió Trunks y me estremecí involuntariamente. Me pareció oír otra suave risa que venía de detrás de mí—. Bueno, entonces

¿Podría empezar a leer por mí? Ya que parece que el resto de los estudiantes en esta sala, que de hecho estuvieron aquí el viernes, parece que sufren pérdidas de memoria.

Trunks se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer. —Queridos Dioses, me he librado de todo el dolor, el largo que veo mantener, todo un año despierto...apoyado en mis brazos, en cuclillas en el techo de Atreo como un perro. Conozco las estrellas por memorias, los ejércitos de la noche, y hay en la delantera los que nos traen la nieve o los cultivos de verano, nos traen todo lo que tenemos —nuestros grandes reyes del cielo, los conozco, cuando se levantan y cuando caen...y ahora veo la luz, la señal del fuego saliendo de Troya, gritando Troy es tomado. Por lo tanto, ella ordena, llena de grandes esperanzas.

La clase pasó muy rápido con la hipnótica voz de Trunks al mando de la sala. El ring de la campana me hizo saltar. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de salir del trance en el que su lectura me metió. Me puse de pie y cogí mis libros, sabiendo que Yuki estaría en la puerta, esperándome, listo para coger los libros para mi próxima clase. Me tomó un esfuerzo supremo no mirar atrás a Trunks.

El sonido de las chicas risueñas y los fans aduladores me permitió llegar a Yuki sin descomponerme y volverme a echarle un vistazo.

—¿Una clase divertida? —Yuki enarcó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza hacia donde sabía que Trunks se rodeaba de admiradoras femeninas.

Me encogí de hombros. —En realidad no. Tragedias Griegas, ya sabes, lo de costumbre. —Yuki me disparó una de sus sonrisas fáciles antes de llegar a mis libros.

—Me alegro de haber hecho mi movimiento antes de que Trunks Walker se presentara. —dijo, con una voz en broma, que sonaba forzada.

No miré hacia él. —¿Qué quieres decir? —¿Acaso notó el rubor en mis mejillas cuando dijo el nombre de Trunks? Dios, esperaba que no.

—El tipo parece que no puede apartar los ojos de ti. No es que lo pueda culpar. —Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo como si necesitara aferrarse a mí. Al instante la culpa me inundó. La forma en que me estremecía y me fundía cuando estoy cerca de Trunks, no era justo para Yuki. Un tirón extraño dentro de mí, convirtió todo alrededor y me hizo agarrarme al brazo de Yuki en busca de apoyo. Tal vez esto era un sueño después de todo. Era casi como si algún dominio de hierro estuviera tratando de obligarme a detenerme y dar marcha atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Yuki tenía preocupación. Sabía que él pensaba que había perdido mi mente. Nada acerca de la manera en que actuaba era cuerdo.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. —Estoy bien. —Incapaz de luchar contra el tirón invisible, miré hacia atrás y mis ojos inmediatamente encontraron a Trunks, rodeado de chicas, pero sus ojos miraban directamente sobre mí. Incluso desde esta distancia, podía sentir el calor de su intensa mirada.

—Él parece ser un tema caliente. —Murmuró Yuki, mientras su mirada seguía la mía. Sacudí la cabeza de vuelta, furiosa conmigo misma por ceder y buscarle. La preocupación en la voz de Yuki lo decía todo. Necesitaba controlarme.

—Realmente no hago todo lo de la cosa de rockero. Sinceramente, ni siquiera tengo una pista de lo que canta o la banda en la que está.

Yuki besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. —Me gustaría que la estrella del rock hubiera escuchado eso. —Pareció relajarse a mi lado.

_—Eso no es cierto, Pan. Tú disfrutas de tu pequeño concierto privado cada noche mientras duermes._

Me quedé inmóvil sujetando el brazo de Leif más fuerte. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acababa Trunks de hablar en mi cabeza? ¡Dios, esto tenía que ser un sueño! Se volvía más loco por momentos. Me desprendí del brazo de Yuki y me pellizqué tan duro como fue posible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Mi cara se puso caliente. En cuestión de minutos estaría de color rojo brillante. No estoy segura si era por el hecho de que Trunks acababa, de alguna manera, de hablarme en el oído aunque estuviera al otro lado del pasillo, o por el hecho de que me pellizcaba en el pasillo como una loca.

_—Relax, Pan, nadie me escucha aparte de ti. Quita el encantador sonrojo de tu rostro. Tu amigo, quien parece pensar que le perteneces, va a pensar que estás loca._

Me di la vuelta, esta vez necesitando ver dónde estaba. Era la voz de Trunks la que había oído. Tan claramente como si estuviera de pie a mi lado, inclinándose hacia mi oído. Trunks no encontraba justo a mi lado. Seguía donde yo recordaba: de pie en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, escuchando a una chica pelirroja, estudiante de primer año, que parecía estar en las nubes por la atención de la estrella del rock. Su mirada dejó la de ella y se encontró con la mía. Me guiñó un ojo y me dio su sonrisa maliciosa antes de mirar atrás a la muchacha a su lado. Me tragué el miedo corriendo a través de mí y me alejé de él. ¿Me habría realmente hablado desde el otro lado del pasillo sin que nadie lo hubiera escuchado?

—¿Estás bien, Pan? —La voz de Yuki rompió mi momento de pánico y me las arreglé para forzar una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Sí, pensé que me había olvidado de algo, pero no lo hice.

Yuki se rió entre dientes. —¿El medicamento sigue jugando contigo? — Preguntó con una voz que ayudó a traerme de vuelta a la normalidad.

Él era normal. Él era real. —Um, sí, creo que sí. —Si tan sólo hubiera tomado medicamento para el dolor esta mañana, tal y como seguía diciendo, entonces podría culpar de todo esto a los productos químicos. Pero sabía la verdad. No había tomado nada. Me estoy volviendo loca por mi cuenta.

—Hablé con Yuki durante el discurso y le sugerí que nosotros cuatro fuéramos a ver una película esta noche para celebrar tu regreso a la escuela —dijo Bra desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que se había sentado frente a mí.

Miré hacia arriba. —Eso suena como una gran idea.

Bra frunció el ceño, inclinó la cabeza y se acercó más a mí. — ¿Estás bien?

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza. Convencer a mí mejor amiga de que no me volvía loca internamente, iba a ser difícil. Como era de esperar, levantó las cejas y me dio el "no te creo" con los ojos mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Por suerte, Uub eligió ese momento para unirse a nosotras, por lo que ella no tenía la oportunidad de probarme más.

—Esta noche después de la práctica de fútbol de Yuki, todos vamos a ir al cine para celebrar la recuperación de Pan.

Uub me miró con cara de preocupado. —¿Estás para eso?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Claro, me siento mucho mejor. Tengo que salir y hacer algo normal.

La sonrisa de Bra regresó. —Entonces, está arreglado. Ahora, todo lo que queda es decidir qué película vamos a ver. —Los ojos de Bra se quedaron mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza—. Uf, no me extraña. — dijo en tono de disgusto.

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás para ver lo que ella encontraba tan irritante. Meiko entró con el brazo metido dentro del codo de Trunks, sonriendo tímidamente hacia él, mientras que hablaba con ella. Era evidente que disfrutaba de su atención. No sería el primer hombre en ser víctima de sus atenciones. Meiko hacía un completo paquete de perfección, si dejabas aparte su personalidad. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás, esperanzada de poder cubrir las emociones agitadas en mi estómago. La visión de ella, del brazo de él, me puso un poco enferma.

—Sería Meiko la que consiguiera la estrella de rock. —dijo Bra, en un tono de disgusto, antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada.

—Espero que no sean celos lo que estoy escuchando en tu voz.

Teniendo en cuenta que sería un golpe a mi ego. —dijo Uub en broma y Bra lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no. Ojalá Trunks Walker no haya decidido dar su atención, a esa perra asquerosa. Hay un montón de otras chicas hermosas en esta escuela que serían mucho mejores opciones.

Uub se rió entre dientes. —¿Cómo quién?

Bra se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Simplemente alguien que no sea Meiko. —Uub se rió en voz alta y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué me perdí? —Preguntó Yuki, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Nada, —Le respondí un poco demasiado rápido. Uub asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Trunks y Meiko se sentaban en una sola mesa—, parece que Bra cree que cualquiera sería una mejor opción para la estrella de rock, que Meiko.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza. —Es probable que tenga razón. Sin embargo, mientras no se detenga a comer con los ojos a mi chica, no me importa a quién le da su atención.

Bra alzó las cejas en sorpresa hacia mí. —¿En serio ha estado comiéndote con los ojos?

Rodé mis ojos. —No. —Mi rápida respuesta ni siquiera sonó creíble para mis propios oídos.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. —dijo Yuki, alcanzando mi mano debajo de la mesa.

Me dio un apretón suave, como para tranquilizarme. Suspiré y me relajé. No tenía sentido discutir con él. Sabía que Trunks me observaba con más frecuencia que cualquier otra persona. No me había dado cuenta de la forma posesiva en que me sentía hacia él, hasta que había visto a Meiko conseguir su atención. Podía ir a cantar a Meiko para dormir con su guitarra y su música de belleza inquietante. Oí una baja risa y me volví para mirar a ambos, Yuki y Uub, cuyas bocas estaban llenas de comida. Me quedé inmóvil y miré hacia atrás, a la mesa donde Trunks parecía tener una conversación privada con Meiko. Sus ojos dejaron los de ella y me dio una mirada divertida antes de volver a la perfecta castaña a su lado.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

Les gusto el capitulo? Dejen sus comentarios n.n

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**Marla88: Que bueno que te guste, el libro se llama Existence, y sip, intentare siempre actualizar rapido, y mas si tengo comentarios que indican que estan enganchados con la historia, sino creo que es un desperdicio de tiempo preocuparme por actualizar si nisiquiera dejan 1 comentario, no? Saludos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :)**

**Bien, los dejo y espero comenten para asi poder subir pronto un nuevo capitulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

—Tengo entendido que éste es tu primer juego de fútbol. —dijo mi madre, sonriendo desde el lavado de la cocina, donde se encontraba de pie, escurriendo fideos en forma de lazos.

Me encogí de hombros. —Supongo.

Alzó la mirada para verme. —¿Y saldrás con el mariscal cuando termine? —Comencé a responderle, cuando un alma entró a la cocina por las puertas cerradas que dan al patio. Me puse rígida. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que un alma había vagado por nuestra casa. El alma parecía joven. Su cabello colgaba por su espalda en largas ondas rubias. Parecía que flotara alrededor de su cintura. Comencé a hacer lo acostumbrado y actué como si no la hubiese visto, pero se detuvo directamente frente a mí y empezó a estudiarme detenidamente. Sus ojos parecían translúcidos y sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas, pero tan rubias que parecían casi indetectables. Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado mientras se acercaba hacia mí, como si yo fuera algún tipo de experimento científico que le llamaba la atención.

—¿Cariño? —La voz de mamá me despertó de mi trance. Quité mi mirada del alma, lo cual era un poco difícil ya que se encontraba tan cerca de mí que podía estirar la mano y tocarla.

—Um, sí, lo siento. —Mamá ya no parecía divertida.

Me frunció el ceño, con el colador de fideos en las manos ya olvidado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Pan? Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa y descansar. Toda una semana de clases debió haber sido difícil después de todo lo que has pasado. —Me forcé a mí misma a no temblar cuando una fría mano tocó mi cabello.

—Es lindo. —El musical sonido de la voz del alma me sorprendió. Salté lejos de ella.

—¿Pan? —Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para calmarme, y forcé una sonrisa que esperaba fuera normal.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa. Necesito terminar de arreglarme antes de que Bra y Uub lleguen.

Mamá asintió y su sonrisa regresó. —De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo que los nervios son entendibles cuando uno va a tener una cita con un chico tan guapo. —Guiñó e intenté mantener mi sonrisa falsa antes de girarme y salir de la cocina. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me giré para ver si el alma me había seguido.

—¿Estás buscándome? —La musical voz provino detrás de mí. Me volteé, sorprendida y dejé salir un audible chillido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunté, confundida. ¿Por qué las almas habían comenzado a hablarme? Dejó salir una risita que sonó similar al repique de las campanas.

—Ya está fijado. —dijo simplemente y caminó más cerca de mí. Tendí ambas manos al frente como si eso evitaría que se acercara.

—No te acerques más. —dije, dándome cuenta que, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía completamente aterrorizada de un alma.

Frunció el ceño. —No eres muy amigable.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. —¿Qué? ¿No soy amigable con una fantasma que flota en mi casa y comienza a tocarme? Bueno, disculpa mi mala educación, pero esto es un poco perturbador.

Su ceño parece tomar una expresión comprensiva. —Ah, sí. Bueno, supongo que solo asumí que ya estabas acostumbrada a nosotros.

_Así que sabía que podía ver almas._ —¿Quién eres? —Pregunté de nuevo, deseando que mi voz sonara firme en vez de, sin lugar a dudas, temblorosa. No respondió, pero volvió a estudiarme detenidamente—.

Necesito arreglarme para salir antes de que mis amigos lleguen. Si no tienes ningún propósito al estar aquí, entonces, ¿Podrías encontrar otra casa por la que vagar?

Su risa cantarina llenó la habitación nuevamente.

—No vago por las casas de las personas. —Como si yo hubiese dicho la cosa más tonta que alguna vez hubiese escuchado—. Está fijado. —dijo de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Empecé a preguntarle a lo que se refería cuando, una vez más, me quedé sola en mi habitación. Me giré en círculos, esperando verla caminando por allí, pero se había ido.

Necesitando escuchar la normalidad que era escuchar el canto desafinado de mi madre mientras preparaba la cena, fui y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Necesitaba ver a Trunks. Quería respuestas. Antes de Trunks, las almas no hablaban conmigo. Me había gustado de esa manera. Me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera. No me agradaba la idea de que las almas caminaran hacia mí, me tocaran y me hablaran. Podía lidiar con su presencia, pero prefería ignorarlas y, en respuesta, ser tratada como todos los demás. Di otra rápida vuelta en mi habitación y en silencio cerré la puerta. Caminé al otro lado del cuarto, poniendo distancia entre la puerta y yo. Lo último que necesitaba era que mi mamá escuchase lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Trunks. —dije en voz alta. Me había hablado desde el otro lado de un pasillo lleno de gente. Me imaginaba que podía escucharme en cualquier lugar. Pero igual no era ninguna experta en las señales de las almas. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de contactar alguna. Esperé, pero nada sucedió.

Me giré para revisar detrás de mí. —¿Trunks? —dije nuevamente, sintiéndome estúpida. La habitación se mantuvo vacía. Con un suspiro de derrota, volví hacia la puerta y la abrí. Necesitaba dejar de jugar con lo sobrenatural y arreglarme.

* * *

—¡Vaaaaamos SAIYANS! —Bra anima altísimo desde su asiento a mi lado. Íbamos ganando por dos touchdowns y la multitud comenzó a celebrar locamente. Al juego solo le faltaban cuatro minutos para terminar y no había visto a Trunks por ningún lado. Aparentemente, Meiko no lo había visto tampoco, ya la había estado observando mientras animaba en el campo de futbol. Seguía buscando entre la multitud, por él. Por supuesto, sus razones de querer verlo eran completamente distintas a las mías. Sin mencionar el hecho de que las de ella no eran ni de cerca tan importantes. Con cada ceño en su rostro, supe que no había visto al exclusivo Trunks Walker.

Necesitaba encontrarlo antes que el juego terminara. Salir con Yuki a celebrar la victoria más tarde sería obstaculizado por las preguntas sin respuestas en mi cabeza.

—¿Podrías dejar de buscar en la multitud a la estrella de rock y mirar a tu novio? —Siseó Bra en mi oído. Debía haber sabido que me descubriría.

Fruncí el ceño. —No estoy buscando a la estrella de rock. El fútbol simplemente me aburre.

Bra rió y rodó sus ojos. —Solo tú saldrías con el mariscal ardiente y luego admitirías que te aburre el fútbol.

Me encogí de hombros y luego volví mi atención a la acción que ocurría en el campo. En el momento en que mis ojos se fijaron en Meiko, vi como su rostro se iluminaba mientras veía a alguien abajo en las gradas. No podía verlo desde donde me encontraba, pero sabía que había llegado. Esa sería la única razón por la que Meiko cambiaría su irritada expresión por una de encanto total. Miré hacia Bra y Uub, quienes se encontraban observando el juego. La expresión de Meiko no era algo a lo que prestaban atención.

Busqué mi bolso. —Voy a comprar algo de tomar, ¿Quieren algo? — Pregunté, deseando que dijeran que no. No quería ser apresurada. Necesitaba encontrarme a solas con Trunks y obtener algunas respuestas.

—No, el juego ya casi termina y vamos al Grill a celebrar. Podemos tomar algo allí.

Deslicé mi bolso sobre mi hombro. —Tengo sed ahora. Nos vemos en el campo cuando todo esto termine. —Bra busca a mí alrededor por entre la multitud. No tenía que preguntar para saber que buscaba a Trunks. Por suerte, él no se había aparecido a la vista.

Bra me miró nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo —Me giré y caminé rápidamente antes de que viera a Trunks o decidiera que quería algo de la tienda.

Trunks se encontraba de pie mirando el juego en el campo con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviese aburrido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el momento en que aparecí por la esquina. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus astutos comentarios sobre yo queriendo encontrarlo.

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas, ahora. —dije susurrando mientras pasaba a su lado y me dirigía hacia el oscuro estacionamiento. No me giré para ver si me seguía. Podía sentir su presencia. Una vez supe que nos encontrábamos fuera de la vista de todos, me giré para mirarlo—. ¿Quién es ella? —Demandé.

Trunks frunció el ceño. —Se más específica, por favor.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos contra la distracción que su voz siempre me significaba. Costaba concentrarme, viéndolo a la luz de la luna. —El alma que vino a mi casa y me tocó y habló conmigo. Me dijo "está fijado" dos veces.

Trunks se tensó visiblemente y se acercó a mí. —¿Qué? —Preguntó con expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

—Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y habló conmigo. Las almas nunca me hablaban, antes de que llegaras. Incluso entró a mi habitación. — Murmuré, con miedo de que alguien pudiese escucharme.

—¿Dijo "está fijado"? —Preguntó, con voz tensa. Podía darme cuenta que trataba de controlar su temperamento, simplemente, no sabía por qué se molesto. Asentí, mirándolo de cerca.

Caminó más dentro en la oscuridad y luego subió su mirada enojada al cielo. —No jodas conmigo. —dijo en voz alta y fuerte. Retrocedí, sin estar segura de a qué le gritaba. Se quedó de pie con la espalda hacia mí, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, y esperé, deseando no haberlo traído sola aquí en la oscuridad.

Lentamente se giró. Incluso en la oscuridad, claramente podía ver sus ojos azules. Me recordaban a brillantes zafiros reflejando los rayos del sol.

—Voy a estar vigilando. —Su voz sonaba aún más intensa que antes.

Di un paso atrás, aterrorizada por el creciente brillo en sus ojos, saliendo desde la profundidad de su pecho—. Si se acerca a ti, o cualquier otra... alma se acerca a ti, adviérteles que vas a decirme. ¿Entiendes? —Me encontraba asustada. No de Trunks, pero de... algo.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunté de nuevo.

En su rostro se reflejó una mirada torturada antes de girarse lejos de mí. —Alguien que ha venido a enmendar algo malo. —Caminé más cerca de él, necesitando saber más, pero sacudió su cabeza en protesta y luego desapareció. Me quedé de pie, sola en el estacionamiento. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no me gustaba estar aquí afuera, sola. Aun sabiendo que Trunks se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, que vendría si lo llamaba. Las celebraciones se escuchaban desde el campo, señalando que el juego había terminado.

Mis preguntas todavía no tenían respuestas. Caminé rápidamente de vuelta al estadio iluminado, frustrada con Trunks y su determinación por ser evasivo, incluso cuando él mismo parecía ser la causa de mi vida hecha desastre. El campo lleno de piratas celebraba mientras caminaba por entre las masas de estudiantes y padres. Comencé a buscar a Bra y a Uub.

Una risa familiar llamó mi atención y me giré para ver a Meiko con sus manos en el pecho de Trunks mientras él bajaba la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me congelé.

Él parecía contento y despreocupado con la atención de la animadora castaña, cuando hace solo momentos se encontraba maldiciendo hacia el cielo y diciéndome que amenazara a cualquier otra alma parlanchina que tuviera contacto conmigo. La urgencia de acercarme a Meiko y jalarla por los cabellos hasta que estuviera a unos buenos tres metros lejos de Trunks, era difícil de resistir. Sus ojos se apartaron de los de Meiko y me encontraron. Asintió como saludando antes de volver su mirada a la chica en sus brazos.

Tragué la sensación de traición y retiré mi mirada lejos de ambos. Trunks no me pertenecía, así que, en realidad, no me traicionaba. Ese recordatorio no me hizo sentir para nada mejor. En ocasiones, parecía como si Trunks Walker y el alma fueran dos seres completamente distintos. Confiaba en el alma.

Trunks Walker me confundía.

—¡Pan! —La voz de Bra se escuchó por entre las voces de celebración. Me giré, sin estar segura de poder enfrentarla en estos momentos. Miré de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento, pensando en alguna manera de poder escapar. Pero mi casa ya no parecía segura. La hermosa alma rubia me había asustado—. ¿Pan? —Llamó Bra, de nuevo, y volví mi atención nuevamente a la multitud, sabiendo que debería ir hacia ella. Yuki estaría esperándome. Sin embargo, esa yo que conseguiría, no era la que merecía. No celebraba por la victoria. En vez de eso, me encontraba aterrorizada de lo desconocido.

—_Ve con ellos. Estoy aquí. Te encuentras a salvo_. —La voz de Trunks llegó fuerte y clara por entre las voces de la multitud. Justo como antes, nadie más pareció escucharlo. Busqué su familiar rostro entre aquellos de las personas a mí alrededor.

—¡Jesús, Pan, estás sorda! ¿Dónde has estado? Vámonos. — Bra tomó mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme por entre la gente que celebraba. Le permití llevarme y forcé una sonrisa. Yuki lo esperaría de mí.

Bra y Uub lo esperarían de mí. Iba a terminar diagnosticada de loca si no me controlaba.

—¡Allí está! —Me gritó Bra al tirarme hacia Yuki. Él acababa de Salir de los vestuarios, recién bañado y con un par de vaqueros descoloridos y un jersey limpio. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y plasmé una sonrisa en mi cara. Él miró en mi dirección y lo saludé con la mano. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia mí. Antes de poder darme cuenta, me levantaba y presionaba contra su pecho. No tuve tiempo de prepararme para cuando sus labios cubrieron los míos. Sus brazos a mi alrededor eran cuidadosos debido a que mis costillas todavía sanaban. Él me recordaba la calidez y la seguridad. Subí mis manos hasta su pecho, esperando poder aferrarme a él un poco más y pretender que de verdad me encontraba a salvo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabello e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás al profundizar más el beso. Lo tomé completamente. Necesitaba este sentido de normalidad.

Esta falsa sensación de seguridad. Yuki era real y representaba todas las cosas seguras. Necesitaba esa conexión con el mundo. En este momento necesitaba lo que me ofrecía. Sin embargo, bailando peligrosamente en el fondo de mi mente, habían pensamientos de otra boca, lo que parecía revolver cosas aún más intensas dentro de mí. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, intentando luchar con el deseo de tener los brazos de Trunks presionándome más cerca, con sus perfectamente esculpidos labios contra los míos. Esto era seguro. Trunks era saludable para mí.

Rompió el beso y se separó solo un poco, me di cuenta que su respiración era irregular, no como la mía. Él parecía aturdido.

—Eso fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. —dijo, sin aliento. La punzada de culpa que me había estado embargando, desde que Trunks se había metido bajo mi piel, me recordó que esta era la decisión correcta.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos necesitan o conseguir un jodido cuarto, o salir a la superficie por aire para poder ir a buscar algo de comer. Muero de hambre. —La divertida voz de Uub entró al pequeño mundo en el que nos habíamos perdido por entre la multitud de gente.

Yuki me guiñó y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Vamos a comer. —dijo, sonriendo como un pequeño niño al que le acaban de dar caramelos. Me aferro a él por lo que representaba en mi vida, no porque lo deseara, pero aparté eso de mi mente. Pensar en el asunto solo hacía que la culpa aumentara.

* * *

—Después del juego de esta noche no veo cómo los Scouts pueden mantenerse apartados. —dijo Uub, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa frente a Yuki y yo.

Yuki rió. —Un juego no derrotará a los Scouts de la universidad, sabes eso.

Uub llevó una papa frita hasta su boca. —Un par más como ese y descenderán. —dijo, seguro de sí mismo.

El pulgar de Yuki acarició mi mano. Había comenzado a sostenerme la mano cada vez que nos encontrábamos juntos. Era dulce.

—Oh, qué asco ¿Tenían que venir aquí? Es decir ¿Por qué no simplemente se lleva a la chica pulpo a un hotel y nos dejan comer en paz?

—dijo Bra en voz molesta, mientras me daba una expresión de conocimiento. Alcé la mirada, para ver a Trunks entrar por la puerta con una muy pegada Meiko a su lado. Alcancé mi soda y decidí estudiar la tarjeta de comercio puesta debajo del vidrio encima de la mesa—. Creo que la única manera en que pueda estar más cerca de él, es si envuelve las piernas a su alrededor y él se ve en la obligación de cargarla. —dijo Bra en tono de asco.

Uub rió. —De acuerdo, Bra, deja tranquila a la pobre chica.

Parece que la estrella de rock tiene sus manos llenas tratando de evitar que lo viole. No necesita que andes haciendo comentarios sarcásticos. —Bra rió tontamente y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Uub.

—¿Qué lo viole? Me gusta esa. Desearía haberla pensado. —Uub sacude su cabeza mientras lleva otra papa frita a su sonriente boca.

Yuki suspiró. —Tiene muchos problemas que hacen que actué como lo hace. —Lo miré y me di cuenta que parecía más preocupado que divertido.

Bra rodó los ojos. —Tú lo sabrías. Saliste con ella como por tres años.

Yuki bajó la mirada hacia mí. —Sí, lo hice, pero solo porque la única chica que quería, parecía que yo no le gustaba completamente.

Sonreí y apreté su mano. —Era estúpida. —Era verdad. Conocer a Yuki me enseñó que juzgar a otros no era solamente malo, sino que provocaba que me perdiera amistades con personas especiales.

Sus ojos se tornaron serios y se inclinó, pero se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos. —Eres brillante. Quizás solo un poco lenta en la aceptación, pero brillante de todas maneras. —Sus labios tocaron gentilmente los míos. De nuevo, me sentí segura. Un profundo gruñido me sorprendió y brinqué hacia atrás, mirando a Yuki para ver si había estado gruñendo. El confundido ceño en su rostro me dijo que no había sido él. Su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior y el gruñido comenzó nuevamente.

Definitivamente no era Yuki quién hacia esos sonidos de animales—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó suavemente.

—Lo siento, pensé que habías dicho algo. —Expliqué, forzando una sonrisa. Sonrió y dejó caer su mano de mi rostro. El gruñido disminuyó y miré alrededor de la habitación.

Trunks se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la esquina junto a Meiko, quien parecía estar hablando animadamente con otra animadora al lado de ellos. Sus ojos oscurecidos me miraron con un brillo posesivo. Había sido él. Él había gruñido. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Podía sentir la mirada de Bra y no quería que me estuviese haciendo más preguntas. Me concentré de nuevo en mi comida y lancé una papa frita en mi boca. Yuki y Uub habían vuelto a hablar del juego, así que tuve tiempo de enfocarme de nuevo en mis amigos y no en Trunks. Yuki se inclinó de nuevo contra el sillón y liberó mi mano, deslizando la suya detrás de mis hombros y luego gentilmente apretándome contra él.

Bra sonrió. —Así que ¿Cuándo vamos a escoger vestidos para el

Baile de Bienvenida? —Me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. Yuki y yo no habíamos hablado del baile de bienvenida. Estábamos saliendo exclusivamente, pero no me había dicho nada sobre llevarme al baile. Ya había decidido quedarme en casa a ver películas viejas y comer palomitas de maíz. La mirada de Bra iba de mí hacia Yuki, como valorando la situación—. Le preguntaste, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó en tono irritado. Yuji giró su cabeza y me miró.

—Solo asumí que estaba arreglado ¿Se suponía que debía preguntar?

—La mueca de preocupación en su rostro era adorable. Le sonreí, esperando tranquilizarlo. No me gustaba preocuparlo. Parecía muy sensible emocionalmente.

—Yuki, siempre se supone que debes pedirle ir al baile a una chica.

Asumirlo es algo malo. —El tono de corrección de Bra me hizo reír. El ceño de Yuki se suavizó y deslizó su dedo debajo de mi barbilla, y gentilmente acarició la línea de mi mandíbula con su pulgar.

—Pan, ¿Te gustaría hacerme el honor de ser mi cita para el Baile de Bienvenida? La posibilidad de no ser capaz de sostenerte en mis brazos toda la noche es desgarradora.

Bra suspiró desde el otro lado de la mesa. —De acuerdo, eso fue hermoso. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste así? —Le preguntó a Uub.

Uub le lanzó a Yuki una mirada irritada. —Gracias, amigo. La próxima vez que decidas demostrar tu lado romántico, ¿Podrías hacerlo a solas?

Me reí y Yuki continuó mirándome. Asentí y se inclinó para besarme. Me preparé mentalmente para el gruñido, y en el momento en que lo escuché, bajo y enfadado en mis oídos, sonreí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa :) Bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste!  
**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

En el momento en que intenté abrir la puerta y la encontré cerrada con llave, supe que tenía problemas. La nota de mi madre en el mostrador diciéndome que ella y Gohan habían ido al cine envió un escalofrío de miedo a través de mí. No quería estar sola en casa. No le había pedido a Bra que viniera a pasar la noche conmigo, porque había planeado dormir en la cama con mi madre. Entré en mi habitación y escaneé cada centímetro de su cuerpo buscando un cabello largo y rubio. No había señales del alma extraña. Eché un vistazo al cuarto de baño y pensé en cuánto quería una ducha. Entrar allí, y encender la ducha y cerrar la cortina me asustaba.

Seguía recibiendo visiones de las películas de terror que había visto, donde cosas malas pasaban cuando alguien se daba una ducha. Nunca sería capaz de tomar una ducha sin que mamá estuviera en casa. Tal vez ni siquiera entonces. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me iba a convertir en una chica increíblemente apestosa! Si trataba de convencer a mi mamá de que entrara al cuarto de baño conmigo, para así poder tomar una ducha, ella pensaría que estoy loca.

Me dejé caer en mi cama y dejé escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—¿Qué está mal? —Preguntó una voz desde mi puerta. Me levanté rápidamente, gritando. Sin embargo, esta murió casi de inmediato cuando vi a Trunks apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándome.

—Trunks. —Tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mi acelerado corazón.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te sentías tan alterada por esto. — dijo, frunciendo el ceño y entrando en la habitación. Volví a sentarme en mi cama y solté una carcajada profunda.

—Bueno, discúlpame si almas extrañas aparecen en mi casa, hablando conmigo y tocándome y asustándome un poco. —Le lancé una mirada acusadora—. Entonces, te pregunto sobre ello y tú maldices en la oscuridad y te pones todo enojado.

Caminó y se sentó al final de mi cama.

—Lo siento por eso. No debería haberte asustado de esa manera. —No había ninguna duda respecto al tono preocupado de su voz.

—Bueno, ¿Puedes decirme lo que está sucediendo, quién es ella? — Pregunté. Negó con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada lejos de mí.

—No, eso es lo único que no puedo hacer por ti. Pídeme cualquier cosa en el mundo, Pan, y me aseguraré de que sea tuyo, pero eso no lo puedo hacer. —Su voz sonaba intensa y dolorosa, al mismo tiempo. Me decepcionó, pero sabía que empujarlo en el tema no tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? —Le pregunté, recordando cómo, hace menos de una hora atrás, lo había dejado en la esquina de una cabina, con Meiko acurrucada contra su costado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

—Hasta que no sepa que todo está bien... hasta que me ocupe de lo que debe hacerse, voy a pasar las noches aquí en tu habitación. —Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión determinada—. Tengo que protegerte. —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Si quieres tomar esa ducha, me aseguraré de que estés completamente a salvo, mientras lo haces.

Por supuesto que sí, quería esa ducha. Empecé a levantarme y después me senté de nuevo, mirándolo.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —Esta no era la primera vez que él sabía lo que pensaba.

Me sonrió con malicia.

—No exactamente. Es más bien como que puedo sentir tus miedos con tanta fuerza que los puedo oír. —Asentí con la cabeza y pensé en la vez en que me había reído entre dientes de la manera que sólo yo podría haberlo oído, y fue como si me hubiera escuchado en la cafetería pensando en él y Meiko.

Le devolví la mirada.

—Me oíste en la cafetería cuando seguías con Meiko, no tenía miedo entonces. —Arqueó las cejas ligeramente.

—¿No tenías? —Mi cara se puso caliente y me di vuelta y salí de la habitación antes de que él pudiera verme sonrojada.

Comencé a cerrar la puerta del baño, pero me volví y miré las paredes sabiendo que un alma podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Devolví la mirada al pasillo, donde Trunks descansaba en mi cama. Él no podría ver si el alma entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Su cabeza se volvió de inmediato hacia mí. Lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca.

—Me encantaría acompañarte en el baño mientras te duchas, y, si en verdad fuera tan malo como piensas que soy, haría exactamente eso. Sin embargo, puedo sentir a cualquier alma intentar entrar en esta casa incluso antes de que lo haga. Estaría allí antes de que cualquier otra entrara. Estás a salvo conmigo aquí. —Terminó con un guiño. Cerré la puerta con rapidez antes de que dijera otra cosa que me avergonzara.

Me puse un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, en lugar de mi vestimenta de noche habitual. Si iba a tener compañía mientras dormía, tenía que usar ropa. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea de Trunks estando en mi dormitorio, en mi cama y tomé varias respiraciones profundas para calmar mis pensamientos y emociones.

—Pan, cariño ¿Estás en el baño? —Llamó mamá desde el pasillo.

Abrí la puerta y miré más allá de ella, a la cama donde Trunks todavía descansaba.

—No puede verme ni oírme. Cálmate. —Miré a mi madre, sonriendo en la puerta.

—¿Tuviste un buen rato con Yuki?

—Sí, ganamos el partido y después salimos con Bra y Uub al Grill. Fue muy agradable. —dije pensando en él besándome y una vez más, mi mente volvió al increíblemente, sexy macho no humano en mi habitación, al que parecía que no podía mantener al margen de mi cabeza.

Mamá se echó a reír.

—Agradable, ¿Eh? Pobre chico, no tiene ni idea de que eres un hueso duro de roer. Ah, bueno, eso es bueno por ahora. Un día, el chico correcto va a llegar y te quedarás fascinada, no serás capaz de ver con claridad. Disfruta de los otros hasta entonces. —Besó mi mejilla y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, miré lo que parecía ser un durmiente Trunks. Cerré la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, no queriendo despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia mí, sonriendo.

—¿No hay posibilidad de que me dejes dormir en la cama también?

Negué con la cabeza y me reí.

—No, no la hay. —Suspiró y se sentó.

—Ya lo había adivinado, pero esperaba un momento de piedad de la "hueso duro". —Fruncí el ceño, odiando que hubiera oído a mi madre.

Realmente no quería que Trunks supiera que tenía dudas de estar enamorada de Yuki. Era mejor así. Me fui a mi armario en busca del saco de dormir que había comprado para ir de camping el verano pasado.

—No duermo, Pan, te tomaba el pelo. —Me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido... para las almas normales. Ellas no tienen cuerpos, pero tú sí, entonces tú no lo haces. Es como si pudieras elegir si quieres ser humano o alma. Eso no es normal, ¿Verdad? —Le pregunté, sin saber nada de cómo funcionaba. Lo único que sabía era que no funcionaba de la manera que siempre me habían enseñado. La Escuela Dominical lo tenía todo mal.

Él se rió y se sentó en el sofá al lado de mi ventana.

—No soy precisamente un alma. Eso es todo lo que puedes saber. —

Tomó la guitarra que no había notado, parada en la esquina detrás de la silla.

—Vete a dormir, Pan. Estás a salvo y necesitas descansar. — Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y me volví a mi cama y saqué la colcha antes de caer en el interior. Las luces se apagaron y miré a Trunks.

—No hay necesidad de dormir con las luces encendidas. Puedo ver de cualquier manera. —Explicó. Asentí con la cabeza y me obligué a cerrar los ojos. Quería hacer más preguntas, pero sabía que no iba a responderlas esta noche. El sonido de la música comenzó a calmarme. La voz baja de Trunks se unió a la guitarra y me perdí en el sonido y la seguridad de su presencia...

_"No estabas destinada para el hielo, no te hicieron para el dolor. El_

_mundo que vive dentro de mí no era el mundo que estabas destinada a_

_contener. Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol. El frío_

_corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho correr._

_Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas,_

_extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo te_

_quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando yo sé que no es correcto para ti._

_El hielo llena mis venas y no puedo sentir el dolor, sin embargo, estás_

_ahí como el calor que me manda a gritar de miedo. No puedo sentir el calor,_

_necesito sentir el hielo. Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no_

_pueda sentir el cuchillo._

_Tu calor amenaza con derretir todo y sé que no puedo soportar el dolor_

_si el hielo se derrite. Así que te empujo lejos y grito tu nombre y sé que no_

_puedo necesitarte sin embargo, me lo das de todos modos y corro, deseando_

_que corrieras también._

_Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas,_

_extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo te_

_quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando sé que no correcto para ti. La oscuridad_

_es mi escudo. La tiro aún más cerca._

_Eres la luz de la que me escondo, la luz que aborrezco. Eres la luz de_

_esta oscuridad y no puedo permitir que te quedes. Necesito la oscuridad a mí_

_alrededor como si necesitara el hielo en mis venas. El frío es mi sanador. El_

_frío es mi lugar seguro. No eres bienvenida con tu calor, no perteneces a mi_

_lado._

_Te odio pero me encantas, no te quiero, pero te necesito. La oscuridad_

_siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para dar a conocer mi dolor, así_

_que vete. Vete y borra los recuerdos._

_Tengo que hacer frente a la vida que ha significado para mí. No te_

_quedes y arruines todos mis planes. No puedes tener mi alma, no soy un_

_hombre. El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor_

_que traes. Te aparto y te rechazo._

_Sin embargo, te quedas."_

_'_

El sonido de mi madre cantando fuera de tono y el olor del tocino me despertó. Me estiré y entrecerré los ojos con el brillo del sol de la mañana. La noche anterior lentamente volvió a mí y me senté en la cama y miré hacia la ahora silla vacía. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y me di cuenta que me encontraba sola. ¿Me había dejado? Confiaba en él para mantenerme a salvo. Me levanté, necesitando abrir la puerta y estar cerca de mi madre. Estar sola no figuraba en mí lista de cosas "por hacer". Me volví y vi la guitarra en un rincón, y un poco de desahogo regresó, sabiendo que una parte de él permanecía aquí. Sin embargo, una guitarra no era él, así que corrí escaleras abajo.

—Bueno, buenos días, cariño. —dijo mi madre desde la estufa. Puso un trozo de tocino en la parte superior de una toalla de papel.

—Buenos días. —Le dije en una voz áspera por el sueño profundo en el que había estado. El aclarado de una garganta masculina me sorprendió y me volví para ver a Trunks sentado en el sofá, mirándome.

—Creíste que me fui. Te dije que no lo haría. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonreí débilmente.

—Aquí, cariño, toma un panqueque. Antes de que se enfríen y toma un poco de tocino. El café está fresco si quieres un poco —Se echó a reír—. Parece como si necesitaras recogerme.

Sonrío y fui a tomar yo misma un plato.

—Huele bien. —dijo Trunks, desde su lugar en el sofá. Fruncí el ceño, preocupada por él, por no poder comer.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Está bien, Pan, no necesito de los alimentos. Se trata de un beneficio. —Me serví una taza de café y le eché azúcar y leche antes de dirigirme a la mesa—. Te ves como si hubieras dormido bien. —dijo, evaluando mi apariencia. Me sonrojé pensando en mi pelo sin peinar, que no me había cepillado, debido a la precipitada fuga de mi habitación vacía—. Ni siquiera pensaste en cepillártelo. Me gusta, es sexy. —Rodé los ojos y me hundí en la silla, y tomé un mordisco.

—Así que, ¿Cuáles son tus planes esta mañana, cariño? —Preguntó mamá desde la cocina. La miré mientras arreglaba su plato.

—Um, voy a comprar un vestido para el baile de bienvenida con Bra, Uub y Yuki. —Trunks se rió entre dientes.

—Así que, ¿Yuki llevará un vestido? —Lo miré y luego me volví hacia mi madre cuando se sentó a la mesa frente a mí.

—Oh, así que ¿Yuki te pidió que fueras con él? Eso es emocionante. Puedes llevar la tarjeta visa. Sólo asegúrate de que no conseguir nada rojo o amarillo. Esos colores no son buenos con tu cutis. — Asentí con la cabeza y le di otro mordisco.

—Azul, azul suave. —dijo Trunks, en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando en ello, más que decirlo. Mantuve los ojos en mi comida.

—Tengo una cita con el ordenador hoy día. Mi último manuscrito está casi terminado. Estoy emocionada acerca de esto más de lo que he estado con todos los demás. —Su voz había adquirido el tono alegre que sólo tenía cuando hablaba de su escritura.

—O, mejor aún, de un rosa muy pálido. —dijo Trunks y me puse rígida. Sus palabras se sentían como una caricia y tomaba todas mis fuerzas no temblar. Se rió, y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Quise preguntarle a dónde iba, pero no pude con mi madre sentada aquí.

—Finalmente, podemos ir a por comida. Muero de hambre. —Uub dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio con el bolso del vestido de Bra colgando encima de su hombro.

—Como sea, no fue tan malo. Quiero decir que nos las arreglamos para encontrar los vestidos perfectos en menos de cuatro horas. Diría que fue bastante impresionante. —Bra sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

Uub se rió entre dientes.

—No, tú tomaste cuatro horas. Pan tenía el suyo elegido después de una hora. Yuki ya ha tenido tiempo para llevarlo al coche y obtener para sí mismo un taco mientras esperábamos por ti.

Yuki levantó las dos manos.

—Déjame fuera de ésta. —Él deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de mi cabeza. Estar con él era tan fácil.

—Vamos a alimentarte Uub, por todo tu duro trabajo. —dije en broma y Bra se rió.

—¿Qué fue todo su duro trabajo? Sentarse en una silla diciendo: "Ese es magnífico, consíguelo" ¿A cada vestido que me probé?

Me eché a reír y Uub se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo pensar que eres hermosa, sin importar lo que te pones? —Bra sonrió hacia él y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Te amo. —dijo sin ninguna vacilación. Me sentí un poco incómoda en los brazos de Yuki. Tenía la esperanza de que no se hiciera ilusiones, porque esas no eran palabras que yo estaba dispuesta a utilizar en cualquier forma.

—Yo te amo más. —dijo Uub, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Consigan una habitación. —dijo Yuki en tono de broma y alivió mi tensión. Parecía ser siempre capaz de hacer eso por mí. Vi cómo un alma caminó alrededor, estudiando a la gente como si estuviera perdida. Eso sucedía demasiado, a veces. Siempre me he preguntado si se trata de nuevas almas, confundidas en cuanto a lo que les había sucedido. Siempre me ponía triste. El alma me miró y le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente me di la vuelta. No quería que vinera hacia mí y me hablara. No me sentía de humor para hablar con almas en este momento.

—Por lo tanto, Pan ¿Dónde quieres comer? —Preguntó Yuki y miré a Uub que pronunciaba, "mexicana" para mí.

Sonreí y me volví hacia Yuki.

—Tacos suenan bien. —Yuki se rió entre dientes—. ¿Estás segura?, puedo ver y leer labios, también, a pesar de que Uub parece pensar que no puedo.

—No, en serio, quiero comida mexicana. Salsa y chips suenan bien.

—Mexicana entonces.

Todos dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante mexicano situado en el interior del centro comercial. La sensación de hormigueo, de que alguien me observaba, me hizo mirar hacia atrás. El alma que había notado antes nos había seguido y se quedó a varios metros de distancia, mirándome. Me di cuenta por su expresión perdida, que era un alma normal. Del tipo con las que había tratado toda mi vida. Me di la vuelta como si no la hubiera visto. Ignorarla, era lo mejor. De esa manera iba a continuar, en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella ahora.

* * *

_Por favor, que esté en mi habitación, por favor que esté en mi habitación_. Cantaba en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia arriba pasando el cuarto de mi madre donde la oí escribir con fuerza en su computadora. Entré y casi suelto un suspiro de alivio al ver a un muy divertido Trunks descansando cómodamente en mi cama.

—Te dije que estaría aquí ¿Por qué dudas de mí? —Me encogí de hombros y pensé en el hecho de que no había estado conmigo en todo el día.

—¿De verdad quieres que esté a lo largo de toda tu cita? —Preguntó y sonreí y negué con la cabeza—. No lo creía. Además, te encontrabas entre amigos y en público. Todo está bien. Me aseguraba de eso. —Habló en un tono casual, como si no estuviéramos hablando de seres sobrenaturales. Asintió con la cabeza hacia el vestido colgando en mi armario—. De color rosa pálido. Me gusta.

Me sonrojé, pensando en el hecho de que sólo me había probado vestidos de color rosa pálido. La forma en que me había sentido cuando sugirió rosa pálido se fue repitiendo en mi mente y no podía pensar en cualquier otro color para probarme. Agaché la cabeza y fui a buscar mi ropa para dormir.

—Meiko estará vestida de rojo. —dijo con sencillez y un súbito estallido de celos me sobresaltó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Y por qué tienes que decirme lo que llevaría puesto? Meiko era la última persona en la tierra de la que yo quería oír hablar. Él podía oír o sentir mis pensamientos. Conseguir una cerradura para mis emociones sería muy bueno ahora.

—Eso es genial. Estoy segura de que estará impresionante. —Me las arreglé para decirlo con sólo una pequeña cantidad de veneno goteando mis palabras.

—Odio el color rojo, casi tanto como el pelo castaño. —dijo con un tono divertido. Empecé a responder, pero me contuve. No le creía, pero ¿Cuál era el punto de decirle? No era como si no pudiera verlos, a él y a Meiko, juntos, todo el día, todos los días. Era como si constantemente apuntaba con un puño a través de mi estómago cada vez que la tocaba o le susurraba al oído. Me volví, de espaldas a él, y me acerqué a mi cofre para encontrar las joyas a juego. Era mejor que pensar en Meiko en un vestido rojo con las manos de Trunks por todos lados.

El calor apretaba contra mi espalda causando que un escalofrío corriera por mi cuerpo. Llegué a la orilla de la cómoda para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Sabía que Trunks se encontraba detrás de mí. A pesar de que no lo entendía, sabía que sólo su contacto podría causar esta reacción fuerte. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera de nuevo en el calor sólido de su pecho.

—Ella no significa nada para mí. —La voz de Trunks envió un hormigueo por mi cuello y en mi pecho—. Nunca te mentiría, Pan. —dijo, con urgencia, contra mi oreja. Abrí los ojos para mirar hacia él, con ganas de ver el azul de sus ojos. Sus labios rozaron la punta de mi oreja e hizo un sendero hasta mi cara. Ambas manos se apoderaron de mi cintura tirando de mí con fuerza, contra su cuerpo—. Tú me tientas. No puedo caer en la tentación. No estoy hecho para ser tentado pero, Pan Son, me tientas. Desde el momento en que vine por ti me atrajiste. Todo acerca de ti... —Una de sus manos que se posaba en la parte izquierda de mi cintura, se trasladó hasta acariciar suavemente mi brazo—. Tú me vuelves loco de necesidad. De deseo. No lo entendía al principio. Pero ahora lo sé. Es tu alma llamándome. Las almas no significan nada para mí. No se supone que deban. Pero la tuya se ha convertido en mi obsesión. —Bajó la cabeza a mi hombro y me besó en la curva de mi cuello. Su mano se movió por debajo de mi camisa y el calor de la palma de su mano descansaba sobre mi vientre desnudo. Un pulso de calor se apoderó de mí y me apretó fuertemente contra él para que no me cayera—. Quiero matar a ese chico cada vez que veo sus manos sobre ti. —Besó el camino hasta mi cuello y arqueé mi cuello en respuesta a darle un mejor acceso. Nada se había sentido así. Su tacto era como una droga—. Quiero arrancar los brazos de su cuerpo para que no te pueda tocar de nuevo. —Un gruñido bajo, familiar vibraba en mi espalda—. Pero no puedo tenerte, Pan. No estás hecha para mí. —Su voz sonaba torturada. Quería consolarlo. Él me reclamó también. De alguna manera, había entrado en mi mundo y se había convertido en el centro del mismo. Era todo lo que quería. Comencé a decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí cuando me levantó y me puso con cuidado sobre la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí. Llegué a él deseando sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo pero él se alejó.

—Por favor. —Susurré

Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera adolorido.

—No puedo, Pan. Nos destruiría a los dos. —Y entonces él se había ido.

* * *

**Y? Les gusto?**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**Marla88: _Seeh a nadie le gusta que Trunks coquetee con Meiko pero bueno, es lo que la historia tiene u.u, un beso y espero te haya gustado este capitulo :)_**

**Senkara**** Kuno****: _Jaja que bueno que te gusto :) Espero que este capitulo tambien, y bueno... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, si? Un beso!_**_**  
**_

**HinataYaoi95:**_** Aqui dejo la nueva actualizacion, que bueno que te guste, y bueno... ojala este tambien haya sido de tu agrado :) Un beso!**_

**Bien, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, dejen un comentario con su opinion o duda. Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa :D Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Yuki besó mi mejilla antes de dejarme en la puerta de mi clase de literatura. Había comenzado a viajar con él a la escuela todos los días. Cada mañana había sido un poco más difícil alejar la presencia de Trunks y entrar en la realidad de Yuki. Después de dormirme con la voz de Trunks cantándome en el oído toda la noche, parecía anhelar su presencia aún más.

Ahora existía una intimidad entre nosotros. Después de tener sus manos en mi cuerpo y sus labios contra mi piel, nada había sido lo mismo. Se había acostado a mi lado ayer por la noche y me sostuvo contra él mientras dormía. Necesitaba a Trunks. Las palabras que me susurró al oído durante la noche me aseguraban que él me quería, también.

Él me necesitaba, pero dejaba que una barrera invisible se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Caminé hacia mi escritorio y me di cuenta que el de atrás estaba vacío. Era el lugar de Trunks. Estaría aquí pronto. Me senté en mi escritorio y me concentré en dónde nos habíamos quedado el viernes. Cada vez que veía a alguien entrar por la puerta desde mi visión periférica, levantaba la vista para ver si era Trunks. La voz risueña y la cabeza de Meiko entraron por la puerta, detrás de ella, él cargaba sus libros.

Mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, obligándome a mirar hacia otro lado. Él había dicho que no le gustaban las castañas, pero la forma en que la miraba, decía completamente lo contrario. Miré hacia el libro abierto en frente de mí, sin comprender ninguna de las palabras. Esperaba que Trunks se sentara detrás de mí. Nunca lo hizo. El Sr. Brown entró al salón silbando y le sonrió a la clase.

—Ah, qué bueno es ver caras tan felices esta mañana ¿No es la Literatura Inglesa una alegría? ¿Qué mejor manera de despertar? —Preguntó en un tono jovial. Se giró y escribió la tarea de esta semana en el pizarrón.

Quería mirar hacia atrás y ver en dónde estaba Trunks, pero me negué. Podía sentirlo observándome, sin duda alguna esperando a que lo buscará. Bien, no le daría esa satisfacción. Además, probablemente jugaba con los largos mechones castaños que decía odiar. Había susurrado que él me quería a mí. Que yo era lo único que alguna vez había necesitado.

—¿Puede alguien decirme uno de los últimos temas más importantes que hemos aprendido mientras estudiamos Las Euménides5? —Deseando desesperadamente alejar mi mente de Trunks, levanté mi mano en el aire. El Sr. Brown sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, señorita Son.

—El conflicto entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre el salvajismo y la civilización, entre lo primario y lo racional. —Le contesté y el Sr. Brown aplaudió con las manos.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Un ejemplo de este tema? —Él miró por la habitación y levanté mi mano de nuevo. El Sr. Brown levantó sus cejas, sin duda sorprendido ante mi repentino deseo de participar en clase—. ¿Pan?

—La progresión de viejos a nuevos dioses. Zeus derrocó a las generaciones más antiguas de los dioses y entre las antiguas deidades fueron las Furias. Las Furias se convirtieron en Parias. —Me detuve, sin querer decir más.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora, ¿Alguien que no sea Pan puede por favor explicarme que tuvo que ver Apolo en esto? —El aula quedó en silencio y alguien rió—. Meiko, tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos con la respuesta. —El Sr. Brown dirigió su ceño hacia la aparente fuente de la risa.

—No, señor, tengo una vida fuera de la escuela. No todos pasamos nuestro tiempo extra estudiando y dando tutorías con el fin de conseguir un novio.

Hubo otra explosión de risas y el Sr. Brown inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —No creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta, Meiko, recibirás una nota baja por la participación de hoy. Ahora, alguien puede decirme, ¿O tendré que pedirle a la señorita Son que nos ayude una vez más?

—Apolo es un símbolo para el hombre, lo racional, lo joven, y lo civilizado. Las Furias representan a la mujer, la violencia, lo viejo y lo primitivo. Esquilo captura un momento místico en la historia, una en que el mundo entre un pasado salvaje y arcaico y el orden nuevo y audaz de la civilización griega, los dioses jóvenes del Olimpo y la racionalidad. La dificultad de la lucha entre estos dos mundos es dramatizada por el ciclo de la violencia en la casa de Atreo y el enfrentamiento entre Apolo y las Furias.

Nadie se rió después que Trunks terminó. No había duda en mi mente, él había dicho eso por mí. Esta vez me volví y lo encontré exactamente donde lo esperaba. Sentado detrás de Meiko cuya expresión era de dolor, como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada. Me guiño un ojo y me mostró su perfecto hoyuelo. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Muy bien hecho, señor Walker. Ahora, esperemos que el resto de ustedes aprovechen esta pieza de literatura así como Pan y Trunks, porque hoy nos embarcaremos en un viaje más allá de este mundo creado por Esquilo.

El tener la respuesta de Trunks, más elaborada que la mía, dio a entender que el saber las respuestas no tenía nada de malo, me ayudó a mantenerme enfocada en el debate del Sr. Brown. Sin embargo, Trunks siempre estuvo al frente de mi mente.

Al final del día fui a mi casillero y saqué los libros que necesitaba para hacer la tarea. Dos manos cálidas se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura.

—Te extrañé. —Yuki susurró en mi oído, giré mi rostro hacia él y sonreí.

—Yo también te extrañé, ¿Pero no deberías estar en práctica?

Se encogió de hombros. —Iba camino hacia allá cuando pensé en ti de pie en tu casillero y lo fácil que sería tomar una desviación para verte.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Ahora, regresa al campo antes de que el entrenador te haga correr por llegar tarde. —Se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

—Te veré por la noche. —Volviendo a correr hacia las puertas delanteras. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista, después suspiré y me giré para cerrar mi casillero. Hoy había sido agotador y sólo quería ir a casa.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por mi columna y me congelé. No era un escalofrío como los de Trunks. Era otra clase de escalofrío. Del tipo que recordé de antes. El miedo hizo que mi corazón latiera violentamente dentro de mi pecho. Tomé dos respiraciones profundas antes de girarme lentamente. El alma de la rubia me miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Estudiándome como lo había hecho la última vez que la había visto. Tragué para evitar las nauseas causadas por el miedo, casi me ahogo. Estoy en un pasillo vacío. ¿Por qué no me había ido con Yuki? Retrocedí hacia las puertas principales pero éstas estaban demasiado lejos para hacerme sentir segura.

Ella se echó a reír, el sonido tintineante envió escalofríos por mis brazos. Cada paso que tomaba hacia atrás, ella lo daba hacia adelante.

—Déjame en paz. —Hice una mueca ante la debilidad de mi demanda.

Era obvio que me sentía aterrorizada.

Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. —No puedo. —Mientras se acercaba.

Pensé en girarme y echarme a correr, pero sabía que podía atraparme con bastante facilidad.

—Vete o le diré a Trunks. —dije, con poca convicción en mi voz. Su risa tintineante sonó nuevamente.

—Él está ocupado con la castaña. No entiendo por qué está deteniendo esto. —dijo cuando sólo la separaban unos pasos de mí. Atraje mi mochila más cerca de mi pecho y luché contra el impulso de gritar.

—Trunks. —Susurré a pesar del terror apretando mi garganta, con la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, me escuchara. La rubia miró a su alrededor con pánico, pero sólo por un momento. Entonces su sonrisa angelical regresó.

—Como te dije, está ocupado. —Estiró una mano para tocarme y me estremecí, esperando la sensación fría de sus manos.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. —La voz de Trunks hizo que me volviera débil por el alivio. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me recargué contra él.

—Deja eso. Esta no es decisión de nadie. —Sus ojos inquietantemente bellos lo fulminaron con la mirada, con una ferocidad que me dejo helada—. Nunca fue tu decisión. Las reglas son como siempre han sido. Tendrán que hacerlo.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí. —Vas a marcharte y mantenerte alejada de ella. Si te acercas a ella otra vez, no te lo perdonaré tan fácilmente. —Un destello de miedo cruzó por sus ojos y dio un paso atrás y luego desapareció.

Mis piernas quedaron inertes con alivio. Trunks me estrechó más cerca para no caerme al suelo. —¿Te tocó? —Preguntó con una voz fría que no había estado esperando.

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber si era capaz de hablar. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Él miraba hacia el pasillo. Podía oír un sonido bajo en su pecho mientras gruñía al pasillo vacío.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Le permití mantener su brazo alrededor de mí cintura, para estabilizarme, mientras me guiaba por el estacionamiento. Se detuvo delante de un Jeep negro sin techo y abrió la puerta del pasajero. No tenía idea de que tenía un vehículo, pero, tampoco debería de sorprenderme. Me cargó hasta el asiento como si fuera un niño y caminó alrededor del auto, para subir en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Pregunté una vez que estábamos fuera del estacionamiento de la escuela. Se volvió hacia mí.

—Escuché tu miedo... y entonces oí mi nombre y la desesperación en él era... —Se detuvo y miró hacia la carretera. Esperé en silencio a que terminara, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Era qué? —Pregunté en un susurro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —Aterrador. Cuando supe que tenías miedo... escuchar el miedo fue diferente a todo lo que he sentido. Estoy dispuesto a terminar la existencia de cualquier cosa que te estuviera haciendo daño. Entonces la vi y supe que era algo que no podía controlar sin, sin... hacer algo que sería insoportable para mí, pero más soportable que la alternativa.

Escuché sus palabras, pero no tenían sentido. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, con ganas de entender y se acercó para tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

—Pan, por favor, no preguntes por lo que no te puedo dar. Puedo darte todo excepto las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Cerré los ojos y volví mi cara hacia otro lado. Quería odiarlo por no decirme quién era o qué era. Quería entenderlo, entender esto, pero él no quería o no podía decirme nada.

Cuando el Jeep se detuvo frente a mi casa, agarré mi mochila y me bajé. Necesitaba distancia. Nada de esto tenía sentido y quería entenderlo.

Me giré para cerrar la puerta y vi a Trunks junto a su Jeep con una expresión de derrota. Me detuve. La necesidad de llamarlo era tan fuerte, pero resistí y cerré la puerta suavemente. No podía comprender por qué se negaba a explicarme lo que me sucedía. Quería odiarlo, pero tenía una parte de mi alma y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar mis sentimientos hacia él. Su aparición en mi vida había empezado con toda esta locura. Había ofrecido darme cualquier cosa en el mundo, excepto las respuestas que quería y necesitaba. Tiré mi mochila debajo del mostrador de la cocina y me dejé caer sobre un taburete. Esta noche Yuki vendría y trabajaríamos en su discurso de esta semana. Sería una cosa normal, de adolescentes.

Pretendería que no vivía en un mundo de actividad paranormal. Tal vez cocinaría la cena para él. Todo muy normal, todo muy real.

Terminé de cortar las quesadillas cuando sonó el timbre. Cogí el plato y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Yuki sonrió y entró. —Lo que sea que huele es celestial. Por favor, dime que es para mí, porque me muero de hambre. —Me puse de puntillas y lo besé castamente en los labios antes de regresar a la cocina para tomar bebidas de la nevera.

—Hice quesadillas esta noche. ¿Quieres crema agria o guacamole? — Le pregunté, girándome para mirarlo.

—Crema agria. —Respondió. Todo demasiado normal. Ninguna alma rubia tratando de asustarme hasta la muerte. Sólo mi novio y yo, trabajando en nuestros deberes.

—Está bien, comemos primero y luego empezamos con tu discurso sobre... ¿De qué se trata esta semana? —Le pregunté, mientras dejaba las bebidas, la crema agria y el guacamole en la mesa.

—La importancia de un título universitario. —Respondió, sonriendo con la quesadilla camino a su boca.

Me senté frente a él. —Debería de ser bastante fácil.

Yuki asintió y le dio otro mordisco a la quesadilla. Un movimiento me llamó la atención. Sorprendida, empecé a ponerme de pie, lista para correr cuando Trunks entró en la habitación. Lo vi pasar, sintiendo la tristeza abrumarme. Había sido grosera esta tarde y de todos modos había regresado. Secretamente, me había preocupado de que no regresara esta noche después de la forma en que me alejé de él. Miré a Yuki, quien tomaba un trago de su bebida.

—Mm, tengo que ir arriba y tomar algo, digo, hacer algo. Ya vuelvo, eh, come hasta que estés lleno. —Él sonrió y le dio otro mordisco. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, inmediatamente mirando hacia la cama para descubrirla vacía. En lugar de estar sobre mi cama, lo encontré en la silla con la guitarra en sus manos.

—Hola. —Le dije, sin estar segura de qué decir. Su sonrisa y hoyuelo me hicieron temblar.

—Hola. —Respondió mientras comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Me quedé quieta por un momento y lo escuché tocar la melodía que le había oído cantar en la noche, cuando pensó que dormía. Me senté en la cama y lo vi tocar. Era una contradicción. Un alma que no era una alma, pero que hacia cosas que un alma podía hacer. Una estrella de rock que se suponía debía estar en una banda en la que nunca estaba. No había pensado en nada de esto antes.

—Trunks, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si cantas en una banda, quiero decir, ¿Qué te trajo aquí? —Sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada hacia la guitarra en sus manos.

—Sí, canto con la banda cuando tienen conciertos. Cold Soul aún no es famosa. Puedo entrar y salir fácilmente, Pan, lo sabes. Mantenerme al día con mi otra vida es bastante fácil. —Por supuesto que lo tenía todo bajo control. Era el hombre orquesta: el roba corazones de la escuela, cantante en una banda, la habilidad de ser un fantasma y mi guardaespaldas. Sus ojos azules me miraron—. ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando el Sr. Maravillas está abajo? —Preguntó, dejando de tocar.

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, pensé que podías necesitarme. —Le dije, odiando la forma en que sonaban las palabras. Dejó la guitarra y se puso de pie. Lo vi mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a mí. Me quedé hipnotizada mientras trazaba la línea de mi mandíbula con el dedo y luego suavemente mis labios. El deseo se apoderó de mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que cogí un puñado de la colcha en que me sentaba.

—Te necesito. Nunca dudes de mi necesidad por ti. Pero ahora no es el momento de explorar mi necesidad. Tienes un chico enamorado en la planta baja que necesita de tu ayuda en su tarea. —dijo suavemente, mientras se colocaba de pie apartándose de mí, dándose la vuelta para desaparecer. Me quedé en la habitación vacía y tomé varias respiraciones para estabilizar mi corazón antes de regresar a la planta de abajo para ayudar a Yuki con su tarea. Me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Si tan sólo su tacto me hacía reaccionar con tanta fuerza

¿Cuánto me afectaría sus labios sobre los míos? Cerré los ojos ante la necesidad que corrió por mí.

Más tarde, esa noche, después de mi ducha, me dirigí a mi habitación y encontré a Trunks ya sentado en la silla de la esquina tocando su guitarra.

No me miró.

Decepcionada de que no parecía querer terminar lo que habíamos comenzado antes, tiré de la colcha de la cama y me deslicé en ella. Quería preguntarle por qué se había ido, pero no parecía querer hablar conmigo.

¿Había visto a Yuki darme un beso de buenas noches? ¿Le molesto? No había oído el gruñido familiar que normalmente significaba que Trunks había visto a Yuki besarme. Ya no me hacía sonreír. Me partía un poco el corazón. No me gustaba la idea de hacerle daño.

—Trunks. —Le susurré en la oscuridad, pero no miró hacia mí. Su voz se unió a la música y luché contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida ante la comodidad que su voz parecía inducir. Lo observé, silenciosamente pidiéndole que me mirara. ¿Lo había lastimado?

—Cierra los ojos, Pan, y deja de preocuparte por mí. La vida en que me he puesto, es mía, para soportarla. No tienes ninguna razón de preocuparte si me causas dolor. Haces exactamente lo contrario de lo que temes.

Lo miré, sin saber a qué se refería en hacer lo contrario.

—En cuanto a los besos, tienes razón, no me gusta verlo. Si decido verlo, es mi culpa. —Levantó la cabeza de la guitarra en sus manos y me miró fijamente—. La emoción que él evoca en ti no es fuerte. Sólo hay consuelo, no pasión, corriendo por tus pensamientos cuando te sostiene. —

Su atención volvió de nuevo a la guitarra en sus manos.

—¿Me abrazarás esta noche? —Pregunté. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron con tanta emoción que me dejaron sin aliento.

—No hay nada que desee más, pero esta noche mi fuerza es débil. No puedo sostenerte en estos momentos. Lo quiero demasiado. Por favor, Pan, esta noche sólo duerme.

Lo vi tocar su guitarra hasta que mis ojos se volvieron pesados. Trunks tenía razón. Yuki era mi refugio. Mi roca para la normalidad. Él era un amigo.

Era Trunks quien me consumía.

* * *

**Y? Les gusto? COMENTEN! :D**

**HinataYaoi95:**_** Sii! El pobre sufre y sufrira muuucho jajaja ya veraz a medida que pase el tiempo como van sufriendo los dos XD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besoo**_

**Laly Pink:** _**Que bueno que te guste :D Espero que este tambien te guste :) Besoo**_

**Senkara Kuno:**_** Que bueno que te hayan llegado todas esas emociones con el paso de la historia, veras que pasado los capitulos la historia mejorara :) Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien :D Besoo**_

_**Bueno, los dejo por hoy, pero ya saben , ustedes comenten que yo les respondere al final de cada capitulo :D**_

_**Saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

—¡No se parece para nada a nuestro gimnasio! ¡GAH! ¿Qué tan fantastico luce este lugar? —Bra se giró para vernos, sonriéndonos, extremadamente contenta por la decoración del gimnasio. Tenía razón.

Habían hecho un excelente trabajo convirtiendo el gimnasio en una estrellada noche oceánica.

—Es impresionante. —Estuve de acuerdo, mientras el brazo de Yuki me acercaba más a él.

—¿Tienes ganas de bailar? —Me preguntó, mientras la música cambió a una canción lenta de Lady Gaga, Just Dance. Negué con la cabeza y miré en dirección a las mesas.

—¿Podemos sentarnos en una? No estoy segura de que mi costilla esté lista para este tipo de movimientos. —Me dirigió hacia las mesas, mientras Bra agarraba a Uub y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile. Me reí de la expresión de dolor de Uub y me volví para decirle algo a Yuki, cuando me di cuenta de que su atención se concentraba en la entrada. Había una mueca en su rostro. Trunks acababa de entrar. Se veía impresionante en un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y botas militares. Me tomó un momento apartar mis ojos de él y notar que Meiko se pegaba a su lado.

Estaba fundida y vertida en el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. En realidad, no era un vestido en absoluto, sino algo que tenía pintado sobre su cuerpo.

Los celos se encendieron en mi pecho a la vista del brazo de Trunks alrededor de su cintura. Miré hacia arriba, a Yuki, quien seguía mirando a la pareja con disgusto.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté y él apartó su mirada de Meiko y Trunks.

Asintió con la cabeza, se detuvo y me estudió un momento.

—Tienes algunas clases con Trunks y has estado hablando con él unas cuantas veces, ¿No es así? —Asentí, sin saber de qué se trataba, así que esperé por más—. Algo en él me inquieta. Meiko tiene algunos problemas que la hacen inestable y estoy empezando a preocuparme de que Trunks no sea el tipo de persona que ella necesita. Parece oscuro y siniestro.

Mis celos fueron olvidados y se remplazaron por la ira ¿Yuki pensaba que Trunks no era suficientemente bueno para Meiko, la perra del pueblo?

Me las arreglé para mantener una furiosa ráfaga de risa y miré hacia la pista de baile deseando de alguna manera poder escaparme. Tenía que calmarme.

—¿Qué? Te ves molesta. No me malinterpretes, Meiko no me gusta, Pan. No se trata de eso. —Tomó mi otro brazo y me atrajo hacia él para mirarlo. Su anterior expresión de hostilidad hacia Trunks había desaparecido.

Ahora parecía preocupado y por primera vez no me importaba calmar su preocupación.

—Mírame. No la quiero. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Te amo, Pan. No es así con Meiko. Simplemente no quiero que le hagan daño. Tiene...

—Problemas, sí, te he oído. —dije, interrumpiéndolo antes de que lo olvidara e hiciera una escena. Tomé una respiración profunda, recordándome a mí misma que me lo tomaba como algo personal debido a mis sentimientos por Trunks—. Mira, si Trunks Walker tiene algún interés en Meiko, entonces ella debe tener suerte. Por lo que sabemos, él es: inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo.

Fulminé con mi mirada a Yuki quien parecía estar asimilando mis palabras. Quería decir algo más y seguir defendiendo a Trunks pero sabía que había dicho suficiente.

—Necesito algo de beber. Enseguida regreso. —dije antes de girarme y alejarme. Era grosero, pero necesitaba poner un poco de espacio entre mi ira y Yuki.

Bra me saludó cuando pasé por donde bailaban ella y Uub. Forcé una sonrisa, pero seguí caminando. El vestido ceñido de Meiko llamó mi atención y me volví para verla envuelta alrededor de Trunks, riendo y bailando de la manera que lo hacen las parejas, en cuestión de segundos.

Los celos anudaron mi estómago debido a la forma en que Trunks la sujetaba y la tocaba de maneras en que nunca me había tocado a mí. No me dirigí hacia la mesa de los refrescos. En su lugar, me dirigí a las puertas traseras. Necesitaba alejarme de Yuki y Trunks. Hice una pausa en la puerta. Estar a solas en la oscuridad no podía ser una buena idea.

La risa de Meiko resonó en mis oídos y me decidí en ese momento, prefería hacer frente a la delicadamente escalofriante alma rubia que ver a Trunks sosteniendo a Meiko.

La brisa de la noche se había enfriado en las últimas semanas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura y caminé hacia el campo de fútbol abandonado. Las emociones agitándose dentro de mí me dieron una sensación de valentía. Seguí andando, lejos de la música y las risas. Volví a pensar en el verano pasado, en el rancho de mi tía y lo fácil que las cosas habían sido. Había pasado mi tiempo montando caballos y ayudando a mi tía con la muerte de mi tío. Mamá me había sugerido que la fuera a visitar para que no estuviera sola. Había estado de acuerdo en ir, pensando que podría ayudar estar lejos de este pueblo y de los recuerdos de Makoto. Lo había hecho, en un sentido. Después de unas pocas semanas, me había dado cuenta de que Makoto y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Otra ventaja de estar en el rancho había sido las almas errantes que parecían ser escasas. Había sido un breve respiro de mi vida. Sin embargo, las últimas semanas del verano, esperaba con interés volver a casa. Miré hacia atrás en el gimnasio y pensé en todas las cosas locas que habían sucedido desde mi regreso.

—¿Por qué no estás adentro bailando con tu cita? —La voz de Trunks rompió el silencio, me giré y lo vi recostado contra la pared de cemento del estadio. Me encogí de hombros y agaché la cabeza, mientras estudiaba mis pies. No quería que viera el dolor o la envidia en mis ojos. Ya era bastante malo que probablemente ya lo supiera—. Se ve muy triste sentado en una mesa solo, —dijo Trunks, en la noche silenciosa. Un parpadeo de culpa profunda en mi estómago, no era suficiente para enviarme adentro. Me encogí de hombros otra vez y no me encontré con su mirada penetrante. Se rió, el bajo y sexy sonido envió un escalofrío a través de mí—. Así que, ¿Te has decidido a intentar la cosa de ignorarme de nuevo, para ver si me voy? —Preguntó con un toque de humor en su voz.

Me mordí el labio para sonreír y negué con la cabeza.

—Sé que no funciona contigo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Pan? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó en voz baja. De mala gana lo miré. Se veía tan increíblemente hermoso de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. El pelo lavanda, que se curvaba en los extremos, parecía bailar en la brisa.

—Nada que te concierna. —Mentí. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza. —En serio.

Sus manos cayeron a los costados mientras se alejaba de la pared dando un paso hacia mí. —¿Verme bailar con Meiko no te molesta? — Preguntó en un ronco susurro. Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado, negándome a retroceder ante su cercanía. Sus ojos me devoraron tan intensamente como si estuviera realmente tocándome. Mi corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza contra mis costillas y lo miré.

Sus ojos se movieron de mi vestido, a mi cara. —Sabía que el rosa pálido te sentaría. La mayoría de las chicas no pueden llevarlo, pero en ti, es perfecto. Tragué saliva, atemorizada de que mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar, justo en mi pecho. No quería pensar sobre la manera en que su mirada hacía que cada célula de mi cuerpo cobrara vida.

—Crees que no te quiero tocar de la misma manera en que toco a

Meiko. Tienes razón. —Sus palabras cayeron como agua helada sobre mí y di un paso atrás, lejos de él, como si acabara de abofetearme. El latido de mi corazón disminuyó y tomé una rápida bocanada de aire, asustada, por un momento, de no ser capaz de respirar.

Su mano se acercó, agarró la mía y me levantó contra él. —Cuando toco a Meiko, mentalmente, me atemoriza tener que seguir fingiendo estar interesado en ella.

Dejé de tratar de retirar mi mano de la suya y me quedé mirándolo.

Esto sonaba como algo que yo quería oír.

—Cuando no puedo controlar mi necesidad de ti y me permito tocarte, se enciende un monstruo en mi interior sobre el que tengo miedo de perder el control. Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes. Algo pasa —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada de mis ojos a mis labios—, cuando estoy cerca de ti de esta manera, —tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo y temblé. Cerró los ojos como si le doliera—, y cuando reaccionas de la manera en la que lo haces, siento el zarpazo dentro de mí, por tener lo que quiero.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con una intensidad que me hubiera asustado si no confiara en él completamente.

—Tú eres lo único que más quiero en el mundo, sin embargo lo único que no puedo tener. Porque tenerte completamente sería imposible. No puedes ir donde yo voy. —Se detuvo y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos—. El propósito de mi existencia es no tener una pareja. Es ser solitario y frío.

Hasta ahora, ha sido todo lo que he conocido. Luego te convertiste en el designio y todo cambió. —Dejó caer las manos de mí y se alejó, mientras una dolorosa desesperación nublaba sus ojos—. Vete, Pan. Corre, por favor, corre. No soy lo que crees que soy. No soy "inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo" y oírte decir esas palabras en mi defensa, sentí como un líquido caliente a través de mis venas frías. Quieres saber lo que soy y no puedo decírtelo. Si lo supieras, no tendría que pedirte que corras.

Él gruñó y se alejó de mí, huyendo hacia la oscuridad. No podía dejarlo ir. Corrí tras él y se volvió bruscamente. Su mirada enojada me sorprendió y me congeló. La ira pareció irse inmediatamente y una expresión de tortura se apoderó de sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados. Jadeé al ver la transformación.

—No me importa lo que eres, —le dije, dando un paso hacia él—, no me puedes asustar y no voy a salir corriendo. ¿Qué es lo que dice la canción que me cantas? ""Sin embargo te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, pero te quedas, extendiendo la mano que yo alejo. El frío no es para que permanezcas, sin embargo tú, tú te quedas. Cuando sé que no es adecuado para ti". —Le repetí sus palabras en la oscuridad. Su rostro se encogió por el dolor.

—Vete, Pan. Ahora. No me puedo controlar más. —Susurró en la oscuridad.

Di otro paso hacia él. Un gruñido surgió de su pecho y se apoderó de mí en un movimiento rápido. Su boca encontró la mía al instante. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior y luego golpeó suavemente su lengua sobre la mordedura. Mi primer sabor de él hizo girar mi mundo. De alguna manera sabía que sería así. Agarré en mis puños la camiseta de Trunks.

Necesitaba mantenerlo aquí contra mí, finalmente, permitiendo lo que había estado anhelando. Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor y oí un jadeo en la oscuridad, pero no estoy segura de si era de él o mío. Mi propósito estuvo completo. No había nada que quisiera o deseara más que esto. Había una oscuridad tirando de nosotros, no podía comprender qué era exactamente peor, incluso a través de la bruma de placer, supe que se encontraba allí.

Trunks arrastró varios besos por mi cuello y murmuró palabras que no entendí. Solté su camiseta para poder apoderarme de su rostro, atrayendo con deseo su boca de nuevo a la mía. Sus manos lentamente corrieron por mi espalda y se deslizaron por mis costillas. Mi respiración se atascó, mientras sus pulgares rozaron la parte inferior de mi sujetador. Trunks alejó su boca de la mía, jadeando ruidosamente. Me estremecí al verlo tan necesitado como yo por esto.

—No puedo Pan. Quiero esto tan malditamente fuerte. Pero no puedo. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve sola, sentada en el pasto frío en el centro del campo de fútbol. Mi respiración era entrecortada y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba Trunks? Mis ojos lo buscaron desesperadamente en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarme? La sensación de euforia desapareció con él y mi cuerpo dolía por su pérdida.

—¿Pan? —Una preocupada voz llamó desde detrás de mí. No me giré, porque reconocí la voz de Yuki. Había venido a buscarme y aquí estaba yo sentada en mi vestido rosa pálido, comprado para otro chico, en medio de un campo de fútbol abandonado. Tal vez comenzaba a volverme loca. Se arrodilló delante de mí con temor y preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

—Dios, me has asustado. Vine afuera, te busqué y te vi cayéndote o desmallándote... ¿Estás bien? lo siento, Pan, no quería molestarte. Por favor, por favor, perdóname. —Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, sin embargo, el calor de su cuerpo no podía penetrar en el frío que se filtraba a través de mí. Lo miré fijamente, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo. Pero ¿Qué podía decir?

—Está bien. Simplemente no me encuentro bien. Mi cabeza. —Me toqué la cabeza para el efecto—. Lo siento, pero sólo quiero ir a casa. —Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura como un medio de apoyo. Caminamos en silencio a través del campo y del oscuro estacionamiento. No estoy segura de si se sentía enojado o herido, pero ahora sólo necesitaba estar sola. Mi mente no era capaz de envolverse alrededor de lo que había sucedido y yo sabía que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Trunks estaría en mi habitación esperando por mí.

No volvimos a hablar durante todo el viaje de vuelta. Odiaba el silencio, pero no había manera de explicar lo que había sucedido. Cuando se detuvo en mi entrada, apagó el auto y luego me miró.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte hecho sentir mal. — Dejó salir un suspiro de disgusto—. Aquí estoy, todo preocupado por la vida personal de Meiko y termino perjudicando a la única mujer que he amado por mi estupidez. —Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. Aún no estás curada de algo que te causé. Nunca te quejas sobre ello, pero sé que aún estás superando todavía los efectos de tu caída. No sé si voy a ser capaz de perdonarme por dejar que mi estúpida boca te molestara tanto que... —hizo una seña con la mano como si fuera hacia el campo de fútbol que se encontraba a millas de distancia—...te vas sola y triste a causa de la tensión que te infligí.

No podía dejarlo culparse a sí mismo por lo que pasó más. Me obligué a eliminar mi estado de bruma y tomé su mano.

—Yuki, escúchame. Lo que ha pasado esta noche no es tu culpa.

Todavía no estoy segura de lo que me pasó, pero nadie tiene la culpa, excepto yo. No tienes nada, y lo digo enserio, nada que ver con eso. La pequeña llama de alivio en sus ojos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para compensar su expresión torturada. Puso mi mano en su boca y la besó.

—Te amo, Pan . —Había estado diciendo esas tres palabras mucho esta noche.

Sabía que no podía decir las palabras que él quería oír. Yuki era especial para mí, pero no lo quería, al menos no de la forma en que él me quería a mí. Hice lo único que podía pensar, me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios, y luego giré y me bajé del auto. Me dirigí a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Mi habitación se sentía vacía, pero, de alguna manera, sabía que sería así. Algo había ocurrido esta noche. No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que era importante. Me acerqué a la silla donde Trunks pasaba sus noches y me acurruqué en ella. No vendría esta noche. Necesitaba estar cerca de él y esta parecía ser la única manera. El silencio parecía cortar a través de mí como un cuchillo y lágrimas tibias corrieron por mi cara. Extrañaba su voz llenando mi habitación con calor. No quería que me dejara. El temor que se hubiera ido dolía mucho, obstaculizando mis vías respiratorias. El alma rubia que me había asustado ya no me parecía importante. La ausencia de Trunks hacía doler mi pecho. No pude aguantar el silencio más, así que comencé a cantar suavemente en la oscuridad.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Él no volvió. Pasé todo el fin de semana encerrada en mi habitación esperándolo, pero nunca vino. Me levanté, el lunes en la mañana, muy temprano y me vestí con tal desesperación que casi corrí fuera de la casa hasta llegar a la escuela.

Cuando mi madre preguntó: —¿Yuki no te llevará hoy? —Me detuve con mi mano en la perilla, insegura de cómo responder. Dejé que sus llamadas fueran a mi correo de voz el fin de semana. Después de escuchar sus suplicantes mensajes, finalmente lo llamé y le aseguré que me encontraba en la cama, enferma. Él esperaba llevarme a la escuela esta mañana. Me obligué a mi misma a sentarme y comer mi desayuno mientras esperé diez minutos más, a que Yuki llegara. De alguna manera, me las arreglé para aparentar paciencia, hasta que entré por la puerta principal de la escuela. No pude sentirlo. Él no estaba aquí. El puchero en los labios rojizos de Meiko me aseguró que no se escondía de mí.

Simplemente, no estaba aquí. Cada clase que pasaba sin él, se sentía como un agujero negro expandiéndose cada vez más en mi mundo. Yuki me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración que sabía que trataba de ocultar. Una vez que la última campana sonó, salí de la biblioteca y me dirigía a casa. Necesitaba que él estuviera allí. Pero no estaba. Estuvo ausente por dos días más.

Para cuando entré a la clase de Literatura Inglesa el jueves, lo sentí. El cálido hormigueo creció más de lo acostumbrado después de cuatro días de ausencia. Miré hacia el final de la habitación y allí se encontraba él, dándole a Meiko su sonrisa torcida mientras trazaba su mandíbula con la punta de su dedo. Río, y él se acercó más y le susurró algo al oído que causo que echará su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeara. Ella miró en mi dirección y sonrió triunfalmente. Mi mirada viajó de ella a Trunks, quien parecía no prestarme atención en absoluto.

Él la observaba con una sonrisa seductora. Me besó y me dejó sola, confundida, y luego desapareció por cuatro días. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo miré fijamente, deseando que me notara, que reconociera mi presencia. No lo hizo. Incapaz de observar más la situación, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación. Yuki se encontraba afuera de la puerta, dónde lo dejé.

Hablaba con Kirito y me miró con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

—Hola, ¿Olvidaste algo? —Preguntó, alargando su mano. Negué con mi cabeza, con miedo de que el enorme agujero que Trunks hizo en mi corazón fuera visible para todo el mundo. Me acerqué a Yuki y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus brazos me rodearon al instante.

—Hablaremos después, hombre. —Le escuché decirle a Kirito sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Susurró a mi oído, mientras continuaba abrazándome. Quería llorar porque no lo amaba. Yuki me amaba y sería fácil enamorarme. Nunca me lastimaría de la manera en que Trunks acababa de hacerlo. Él era tan bueno y honesto. ¿Por qué no lo amaba a él? Me apreté fuertemente contra su cuerpo, con miedo de que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos y me alejara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Yuki no podía escuchar mis temores.

Me acercó más y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda con su mano. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y odié llorar en sus brazos por otro chico. Yuki se merecía alguien que pudiera amarlo. En una ocasión lo odié, porque pensé que él creía ser demasiado bueno para mí. Ahora, me odiaba a mi misma porque sé que él era demasiado bueno para mí. No lo merezcía, me aferré a él de todos modos. Quizás no lo amaba, pero lo necesitaba. Él no tenía idea de que mis entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas de mi cuerpo, debido a que alguien o algo me rechazó.

—Sr. Brown, Pan no se siente bien. Necesita ir a enfermería. Me aseguraré de llevarla y traerle un justificante. —Le explicó Yuki a mi maestro mientras me abrazaba.

—Bien, ¿Tú la llevarás entonces? —La voz del Sr. Brown sonó preocupada.

—Sí, señor. —La puerta se cerró y el pasillo se convirtió en silencio.

No quería ir a enfermería, pero sabía que no podía quedarme en el pasillo todo el día, dejando que Yuki me abrazara. A pesar de que sabía que si yo le pedía eso, él lo haría. Di un paso atrás para levantar mi mirada a su rostro. Su cara era una máscara de preocupación mientras secó una lágrima de mi mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Pan? —preguntó en voz baja.

Me las arreglé para sonreír un poco. —Creo que el malestar se acaba de ir. Me siento bien otra vez. Esta semana fue miserable. —Admití, necesitaba agregar algo de verdad en lo que decía.

Él asintió y me jaló de regreso a sus brazos. —Lo siento. No puedo soportar verte llorar. Me mata. —dijo en voz baja y me apretó contra él. Yuki era mi vínculo con el mundo real y mi fuente de consuelo, especialmente ahora que mi corazón se sentía roto sin posibilidad de repararse. Lo que me asustó más fue el hecho de que mi corazón había sido roto por alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Fui a enfermería, pero sólo me quedé allí el tiempo suficiente para que Literatura Inglesa terminara. Una vez que mi clase de Algebra II estuviera a punto de comenzar, le aseguré a la enfermera Tavers que me sentía mucho mejor y quería ir a clase. Algebra II pasó a ser la única clase que no compartía con Trunks o Meiko. Podía sobrellevarlo. Yuki estaría conmigo en Historia Universal, así la presencia de Trunks sería más fácil de ignorar.

Puse un pie en el pasillo y la inquietante advertencia en mi cabeza de que alguien me observaba hizo que los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran. Miré a los lados del pasillo vacío, pero no había nadie. El miedo parecía atorarse en mi garganta y me obligué a tomar una calmada respiración antes de dirigirme hacia Algebra II con mi pase de la enfermera Tavers. Caminé más rápido de lo normal, esperando ver a más personas. Estar sola en el pasillo me traía recuerdos aterradores.

Especialmente ahora, ya que no estoy segura de si Trunks vendría a mi rescate.

Él ni siquiera me miraba, así que ¿Por qué vendría hasta aquí si un alma me persiguiera? La sensación de ser observada se intensifico mientras más cerca llegaba al final del pasillo.

¿Por qué Algebra II tenía que estar al final del pasillo? Miré por encima de mi hombro y el pasillo seguía vacío. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y me eché a correr. No podía verla, pero sabía que se encontraba allí.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Mantuve mis ojos en la puerta del salón de clase. Todavía parecía estar muy lejos, sin embargo, sabía que si gritaba podían escucharme. El frío se hizo más fuerte y el aire se volvió más pesado, haciendo que fuera difícil respirar. Necesitaba dejar de correr para forzar el oxigeno a entrar en mis pulmones, pero no me dejaría en paz por mucho tiempo.

Una puerta se abrió justo cuando mi visión comenzó a ser borrosa por mi falta de oxigeno y aire, mis pulmones ardían. El frío desapareció. Bajé mis libros y puse mis manos en mis rodillas, jadeando por más aire, relajándome y tratando de calmar mi corazón. Los pasos acercándose me sorprendieron y levanté la mirada, lista para correr nuevamente cuando vi a Trunks alejarse.

Lo que sea que me siguió huyó por su culpa. Afortunadamente para mí, no notó que a Trunks no le importaba mantenerme a salvo. Mi corazón ya no se aceleraba por miedo, pero dolía por el rechazo. Tomé mis libros del piso y observé la silueta de él, alejándose, una vez más, antes de dirigirme a mi clase.

* * *

—Si no estás lista para comenzar con mi discurso, no tengo prisa. — Yuki se inclinó y susurró en mi oído. Ordenamos pizza y estábamos abrazados en el sofá viendo televisión.

La verdad era esa, no me sentía de humor para trabajar en su discurso. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era disfrutar de la calidez de estar en sus brazos. Estar sentados en el sofá, sintiendo los brazos de mi novio, me ayudaba a mantener el miedo en control. Cuando Yuki se marchara, tendría que ir a mi dormitorio sola.

La idea de enfrentarme a mi habitación después de mi experiencia de hoy, en el pasillo, me aterrorizaba. Ver a Trunks alejarse de mí, como si él fuera un chico sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire, me dejó con un sentimiento de desesperación. Alargué mi brazo y tomé la mano de Yuki en la mía. Él estaba aquí. Claro que no me protegería contra las almas psicóticas. Sólo Trunks podría detener eso... aquello... la cosa que fuera ella. Pero Trunks no se encontraba aquí. Yuki era todo lo que tenía y quería absorber su presencia todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Yuki sostuvo mi mano con la suya y permanecimos en silencio. No estoy segura de qué veíamos. Él reía en voz alta algunas veces y el sonido me hacía sonreír. Disfruto verlo feliz. Algunas veces olvido lo que es ser feliz.

El timbre de su teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos y salté. Estaba en el borde esta noche.

Sonrió. —Es mi teléfono, no la alama de incendio. Jesús, estás nerviosa esta noche. —Busco el móvil en su bolsillo y lo sacó.

—¿Hola? —Hizo una pausa—. Estoy con Pan justo ahora... lo sé, pero estoy ocupado... No hemos terminado todavía. —Yuki me miró disculpándose—. De acuerdo, estoy en camino. —frunció el ceño, mientras cerraba su teléfono. —Era mi papá. Necesita que vaya con él a dejar el coche de mamá con el mecánico. Van a arreglarlo mañana a primera hora. No puede irse a la cama hasta dejar el auto y después tiene que trabajar un doble turno en la estación.

Me senté recta y forcé una sonrisa. Mi madre no llegaba en casa aún y el pensamiento de estar sola me hizo querer acurrucarme como una bola y llorar. —Oh, bueno, umm, entonces ve. Trabajaremos en el discurso mañana.

Él frunció el ceño y deslizó una mano en mi cabello, frotando su pulgar contra mi oído. —Pareces tensa. No me gusta dejarte inquieta.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —Probablemente necesite dormir un poco.

Mentí, esperaba que lo creyera. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente.

Deslicé mis manos detrás de su cuello y profundicé el beso. Yuki tomó mi rostro en sus manos y ladeó su cara para acomodarse perfectamente. Me sumergí en la comodidad de su cercanía y calidez. Sabía que necesitaba dejarlo ir para ayudar a su papá, pero me aferré. Dejarlo ir significaba que estaría sola. Me apreté contra él, sin pensar en cómo mi necesitad de compañía podía ser malinterpretada con pasión. Un gemido salió del pecho de Yuki y me presionó suavemente contra el sofá y me cubrió con su cuerpo.

Nunca habíamos dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos antes. Trunks estaba allí, en algún lugar en el centro: una fuerza invisible que me hacía distanciarme de Yuki. Sería un error permitir que las cosas vayan aún más lejos. Que Yuki creyera que podemos dar un paso más allá en nuestra relación no sería justo para ninguno. Trunks siempre estaría en mi mente. Yuki merecía algo más que ser el segundo. Incluso ahora, mientras se presiona contra mí y su respiración suena agitada, no siento nada salvo seguridad. Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi camisa y sé que es hora de detenernos. Justo cuando roza la parte inferior de mi sujetador rompo el beso.

—No. —Susurré y su mano se retira lentamente. Su respiración sonaba entrecortada y pude sentir su corazón latiendo contra el mío.

Lentamente se sentó y extendió su mano para levantarme también. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello rubio y se rió temblorosamente.

—Wau. —dice, sonriendo. No estoy segura de qué decir, porque "Wau" no era lo que yo sentía—Lo siento, me dejé llevar. —Se disculpó, bajando la mirada hacia mi camisa, la cual estaba levantada, justo encima de mi ombligo. La tiré hacia abajo y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. No era como si acabara de tratar de violarme.

—No te disculpes. Necesitábamos parar. Tu papá está esperando.

Yuki asintió, su expresión seguía siendo un poco vidriosa, y se puso de pie. Tomó su chaqueta, agarró sus libros y llaves.

—¿Estarás bien hasta que tu mamá llegue a casa? —Preguntó.

Quise reír por la respuesta a esa pregunta. En su lugar, asentí y sonreí. No era como si pudiera decirle que un alma perturbada quería matarme por razones que yo no entendía.

La puerta cerrándose detrás de Yuki dejó un fuerte peso sobre mi pecho. Pensé en salir afuera y quedarme en el jardín, para así ver las otras casas iluminarse y las personas dentro de ellas. De alguna manera, ver a las otras personas sonaba seguro. Caminé y me detuve en frente de la puerta.

Podría quedarme aquí hasta que mamá llegara a casa. Si cualquier cosa se presentaba, podía correr hasta la calle y gritar. Por supuesto, todo el mundo pensaría que estoy loca, pero llamaría la atención.

—No creo que esas medidas drásticas sean necesarias. Ve a la cama, Pan, estaré aquí. —Me giré hacia el sonido de la voz de Trunks. El alivio y la ira se apoderaron de mí al mismo tiempo. Quería lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él, pero también quería darle un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Sólo ve a la cama. —Su tono frío me hirió más que el miedo. No me miraba, en su lugar veía una revista de deportes que Yuki olvidó. Sus botas se apoyaban sobre la mesa mientras reclinaba su silla. Las lágrimas ardieron en mis ojos, pero no lloraría frente a él. Esa era una humillación que me rehusaba a darle. En su lugar, subí las escaleras corriendo.

El agua caliente apartó mis lágrimas mientras estuve en la ducha más tiempo del necesario. Allí mis sollozos fueron camuflados. Una vez que las lágrimas dejaron de caer y todo lo que quedó fue un gran hueco, cerré el agua, salí a la alfombra blanca y envolví una toalla a mí alrededor. Estudié a la chica frente al espejo. Sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.

Ninguna cantidad de agua podía lavar la tristeza que reflejaba. Él estaba aquí y yo me encontraba a salvo. Era algo que agradecer. No tenía el coraje para preguntarle por qué había venido. No quería que me viera llorar. No quería que supiera que pasé media hora llorándole. ¿Quizás robó mi corazón o tomó mi alma? No podía estar segura, pero me rehusé a que tomará mi orgullo, también.

Apreté la toalla más fuertemente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Entré, sabiendo que estaría vacía. Trunks no quería estar cerca de mí. Una pequeña parte tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo sentado en la silla de la esquina con la guitarra en sus manos. Lágrimas nuevas brotaron de mis ojos. Necesito controlar esta agonía o lo que sea que es. Alargué mi brazo buscando mi suéter, pero no me atreví a usar cualquier cosa que me recordara a Trunks y las noches que pasó cantándome para dormir. En cambio, saqué mi camisa de dormir y la deslicé sobre mi cabeza. Era rosa pálido. Sonreí tristemente, notando que nunca había pensado en eso antes. De inmediato me la quité y la deje caer en el suelo. No podía usarla, tampoco. Abrí mi armario y saqué una camisa de Yuki que tenía y me la puse. Todavía podía sentir a Yuki y eso me dio el poder para ser capaz de ignorar a Trunks y abrazar a Yuki con mis acciones, incluso si mi corazón pensaba de manera diferente. Caminé hacia mi cama y me recosté, pensando en la música que no podría escuchar.

El silencio hacía eco a través de la casa, pero sabía que no seguía sola.

Él observaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos, esperanzada de que él viniera a sentarse en su silla y tocara música para mí. El único sonido que pude escuchar fue el lento goteo del grifo en el baño y el asentamiento de la casa.

Si Trunks no estuviera en la planta baja, cualquier pequeño sonido me hubiera hecho saltar y correr hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, con él vigilándome, era capaz de cerrar mis ojos y ser arrullada por el silencio.

La música vino en mis sueños. La inquietante y dulce música llenó el agujero de dolor en mi corazón. Sonreí, buscando la fuente del sonido, pero no encontré nada. Fue sólo un sueño hermoso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaa, como estan? Bien, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, y quiero comentarles que ya termine de adaptar la historia, asi que no habran retrasos por el tema de que aun no este listos los capitulos, es mas, ya comenze la secuela, y bien... voy muy bien con esto, asi que espero que les guste este capitulo que esta muy bueno, si?**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se había ido. Lo esperaba, pero aun así bajé corriendo las escaleras por si se hubiera quedado. Pasaron los días y Trunks siguió ignorándome. Durante los días en la escuela continuó flirteando con Meiko. Me volví invisible en cualquier sitio dónde él estuviese. Por la noche, él entraría a la sala alrededor de la hora de dormir y se sentaría en el sofá sin reconocerme. Nada tenía sentido. No importó cuántas veces intenté hacer conversación y él permaneció en silencio. Una persona solo puede sufrir cierta cantidad de humillación y yo llene mi cuota. Si queríaignorarme, entonces está bien. Me daba por vencida.

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Si tengo que ir personalmente a tu casa y vestirte y luego llamar a Uub para que te recoja y te tire sobre su hombro para llevarte al concierto, lo haré. No dudes de mí. —Bra puso una mano en su cintura y alzó la barbilla con determinación.

Discutir con ella cuando se ponía así era inútil.

Uub se rió entre dientes. —La llevaré sobre mi hombro si tengo que hacerlo, pero tal vez deberíamos discutir primero el transporte con Yuki. No estoy realmente seguro de que vaya a querer que lleve a su chica cargada en mi hombro.

Bra sacudió su mano hacia él. —¡Da igual! Él no le hará nada que ella no quiera hacer. Tú vas a tener que cargarla y yo voy a tener que hacer frente a Yuki y sentarme sobre él mientras ustedes escapan lejos.

Me reí y me sorprendió lo bien que se sintió.

—¿Qué es eso de ti sentándote sobre mí? —Preguntó Yuki mientras se acercó y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Bra puso los ojos en blanco. —Estoy intentando explicar a Pan que no voy a aceptar un NO por respuesta. Va a ir al concierto esta noche y punto.

Yuki me apretó ligeramente la cadera. —¿Así que entonces hablamos de una posible situación de rehenes? — dijo con voz burlona.

Uub se rió entre dientes. —Parece que sí. Yuki me miró, sonriendo maliciosamente. —¿Quieres que salgamos corriendo y ver si pueden alcanzarnos?

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. —No, está bien. Iré si es tan importante para Bra.

Bra dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado dramático. —Oh, bien, no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

—Hubiera sido divertido verte intentarlo. —Uub rió y me costó mucho no pensar que acababa de aceptar ir al concierto benéfico de Cold Soul en la playa. Ver a Trunks en el escenario con la misma guitarra en sus manos con la que me había tocado tantas noches y escuchar su voz siendo compartida con miles de personas, hicieron que el agujero que tengo en el corazón creciese. Si pudiera encontrar una forma para detener el dolor, lo haría. Nada parecía ayudar.

—Va a ser increíble, Pan. Ya sé que realmente no te importa lo de Trunks Walker, pero confía en mí, él sabe tocar. —Bra deslizó su brazo entre el de Uub y le miró con una sonrisa tímida—. Pero no puede disparar tres punteros como tú, cariño, así que quita esa mueca de tu sexy cara. — Uub sonrió y la besó en la cima de la cabeza.

Ver el amor en los ojos de Bra cuando miró a Uub hizo que el agujero de mi corazón doliera aún más. Nunca amaría a Yuki de esa manera. Trunks Walker había dañado mi corazón y lo reclamo en el proceso.

—Solo no empieces a babear con eso de la estrella del rock. Soy un fan de su música también, pero puedo aprender a odiarle rápido si me siento celoso. —El tono de Uub sonaba burlón, pero nadie dudaba de que lo que decía era la verdad.

Yuki se rió entre dientes. —No creo que tenga que preocuparme de que Pan comience a babear. Cold Soul no canta su tipo de música. Tengo la sensación que no estará allí por mucho tiempo.

Bra miró más a Yuki. —No le des ninguna idea o excusa. No estoy bromeando. Te patearé el trasero si siquiera miras a la salida de mala manera. —Yuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Estoy muy feliz de que tengas un buen sentido del humor —dijo Uub con una sonrisa—. Tus brazos son mucho más grandes que los míos.

Empecé a reír, pero el impulso murió instantáneamente cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Trunks. Se puso frente a Meiko, cuya espalda estaba contra la pared mientras ella le sonreía. Se inclinó y le susurro al oído.

Necesité toda mi fuerza y auto-preservación para apartar mis ojos de la intimidad entre ellos. Mi respiración se volvió profunda por el dolor en mi pecho.

Yuki debió sentir el cambio en mí, porque me acercó más a él y me acarició el brazo desnudo. Cuanto más nos alejamos de Trunks, más fácil se volvió respirar.

* * *

La brisa de la noche del golfo era inusualmente cálida teniendo en cuenta que eran finales de otoño. Un largo escenario con brillantes luces que lo rodeaban fue montado en el paseo marítimo frente a la playa. Había miles de personas cubriendo la arenosa costa. Las hogueras se podían ver bajo la multitud. Un par de estudiantes de secundaria ya eran esposados por consumir bebidas alcohólicas. No sería la primera, ni la última noche. Sujeté la mano de Yuki con más fuerza mientras tuvimos que zigzaguear entre la multitud siguiendo la estela de Bra. Ella había organizado para la compañía de su madre el comprar algunos de los asientos especiales bajo una gran carpa, por un precio superior a los demás boletoss. Yo habría sido feliz juntándome con la multitud en la arena, pero Bra no. Nos detuvimos en la entrada.

—Bra Brief y tres invitados. —dijo con un aire altivo que solo parecía salir de ella cuando alardeaba sobre el poder de su madre. No lo hace a menudo, a menos que quisiese algo, como librarnos de comprar entradas. Bulma Brief propietario de Corporacion Capsula. Corporacion Capsula controla todos los bienes comerciales de alta gama del estado. En otras palabras, eran los dueños de la ciudad.

—Por aquí, Señorita Brief. —dijo la joven mujer, mientras se volvía y nos llevó en frente de una fila de asientos con una vista perfecta del escenario.

Genial, no solo tendría que escuchar la voz que tan desesperadamente quería olvidar, sino que tendría un perfecto panorama suyo también. Eché un vistazo a Yuki, quien arqueó las cejas como si estuviese impresionado con nuestros asientos y me dio una de sus sonrisas ansiosas. Fingir un dolor de cabeza no iba a funcionar. Bra enloquecería y Yuki realmente parecía estar entusiasmado por los buenos asientos.

—¡Estamos bien atendidos! Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. —Uub sonreía y miraba a su alrededor hacia la mesa de elaborados refrescos montada al final de la carpa.

—Chicos, pueden comer al deseo de sus corazones. Vayan y dejen de babear. —dijo Bra, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Uub la besó con fuerza en los labios y miró a Yuki. —Vamos, hombre, vamos a acabar con esa comida de lujo. —Yuki se volvió hacia mí como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Asentí con la cabeza. Me recordó a un fiel cachorrito. Se agachó y me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de seguir a Uub.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño como si te hubiera traído a un bar lleno de humo. Vamos, chica, diviértete. —Forcé una sonrisa, lo que solo consiguió profundizar el ceño fruncido de Bra—. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Pan? Te costaba no mirar a Trunks y poner esa mirada de tonta admiración en tu cara. Ahora, le ves y pareces como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar ¿Hirió tus sentimientos o algo? ¿Es eso por lo que no quieres estar aquí?

_¿Me hirió?_ Ella nunca podría saber lo mucho que me había herido.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté esforzarme aún más para que mi sonrisa pareciese más realista.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo me di cuenta que era un idiota. Algo en él es frío y no me gusta estar cerca de él. —Miré a las olas rompiéndose en la orilla. Si ella profundizase en mis ojos, notaría mi agonía.

—Hmmm, de acuerdo entonces. Supongo que tienes razón acerca de lo del frío. Algo en él parece difícil y muy irreal.

Ella no tenía idea de lo irreal que él era.

La brisa había empezado a enfriarse y los asientos bajo la carpa estaban llenos. Quería estar en cualquier otro sitio lejos aquí, no con una perfecta vista del escenario en el que Trunks cantaría pronto. Las luces se apagaron y el público enloqueció. Yuki puso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me incliné hacia él, esperando que su cercanía me ayudase a pasar esto.

Con un redoble de tambor y el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, las luces destellaron tan brillantemente como los fuegos artificiales que explotaban por encima. Un grupo de tres chicos había tomado el escenario.

Uno sentado detrás de la batería con largos rizos rubios y los otros dos de pie a cada lado del escenario con guitarras en sus manos. La música llenó el aire nocturno y gritos salieron de la playa. Había tanta multitud en la costa que ya no podías ver la arena. Una fuerte explosión y una nube de humo me hicieron saltar. Los gritos y los cánticos solo sonaron más fuerte. Trunks salió del humo que ahora se filtraba del escenario. Vi como su cabello lavanda danzaba con la brisa y como llegó al micrófono que le esperaba en el centro del escenario.

Lo cogió entre sus manos y luego se volvió directamente hacia la carpa. Directamente hacia mí.

.

"Quieres lo que no puedes tener. Lo veo en tus ojos. El dolor que llena

tus noches es a causa de mi sarta de mentiras. Te he abierto la puerta para

que te vayas. Hay un camino mejor para ti, aunque yo quiero que te quedes.

He roto las reglas, me he desviado del camino pero cuando te conocí supe que

salvarte valía la ira. Déjame irme ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Déjame irme ahora, antes de que sepas que soy y tu amor se vuelva odio.

Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo. No puedes venir a

donde estoy yendo, no puedes atravesar mi infierno. Aléjate de mí antes de

que colapse y te lleve conmigo. Mi camino solo me está destinado a mí. No hay

manera de que lo tomes también. Te he dado vida cuando estaba en mis

manos darte muerte. Aléjate de mí.

Veo la vida que sé que llevarás sin mí aquí. Es lo que te mereces, es a

donde perteneces, es todo lo que quiero y todo lo que temo. Una vez que te

conocí tenía que salvarte, pero me salvaste. Ahora me estoy marchando y

dejándote ir libre. En ni un solo momento se me olvida que hay un fuego

dentro de mí que enciendes con tu toque. Lastimarte no era el plan pero tenía

que ocurrir por mi mano.

Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo. No puedes venir a

donde estoy yendo, no puedes atravesar mi infierno. Aléjate de mí antes de

que colapse y te lleve conmigo. Mi camino solo me está destinado a mí. No hay

manera de que lo tomes también. Te he dado vida cuando estaba en mis

manos darte muerte. Aléjate de mí."

.

Me temblaban las manos en mi regazo. Su mirada nunca se apartó de la mía. Las palabras eran para mí. No podía respirar por el dolor constriñéndome la garganta. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿No me había herido lo suficiente? Las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos caerían libremente, rodando por mis mejillas, anunciando a mis amigos lo mucho que me habían afectado las palabras de Trunks. No lo podían saber.

Nadie podía. Me puse de pie y me alejé. No podía sentarme allí y escuchar nada más. En una especie de trance desesperado me abrí paso entre los fans gritando y los cuerpos sudorosos. Podría respirar si solo pudiese escaparme, poner alguna distancia entre sus palabras y yo. Una vez que salí de la carpa, me giré y corrí hacia la oscuridad. Lejos del miedo. No le tenía miedo a él, pero sus palabras me asustaban. Él se iba. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando lo pensé y corrí más deprisa hasta que la arena de la playa estuvo oscura y vacía. El sonido de la música sonaba en la distancia y miré sobre mi hombro para ver si Yuki o Bra habían conseguido seguirme. Nadie iba a venir. Estaba realmente sola. Jadeando, caí de rodillas y solté el llanto que había estado tratando de aguantar desde que empezó a cantar. Lágrimas calientes se arrastraron por mi cara. El pecho me dolía mucho, y me era imposible realizar respiraciones profundas.

El aire nocturno bajó varios grados. No era dolor el que asfixiaba mi respiración, era el frío que venía con ella. Me di la vuelta lentamente, sabiendo que ella me miraba. Podía sentir su presencia. Ella era ese miedo helado. Sin embargo, el agujero negro de dolor que Trunks había dejado en mi pecho hacía que el peligro que ella poseía palideciese en comparación. Me puse de pie y la enfrenté, dándome cuenta que mi miedo había sido remplazado por el odio. Ya no me asustaba. Me enfadó. Algo acerca de su aparición causó la angustia de Trunks e hizo que quisiera hacerle daño por el papel que interpretaba en mi dolor. La miré mientras su cabello rubio flotaba, sin restricciones con la brisa del golfo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Grité a través de mis lágrimas.

Di un paso hacia ella, apretando mis manos en puños. No quería que pensase que podía hacer que me acobardase. No quería que pensara que me podía asustar nunca más. Su risa tintineante llenó la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

—Está designado. —dijo, con una voz que había llegado a aborrecer.

—¿Qué está designado? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes? ¡Consigue una maldita vida y déjame jodidamente en paz! —Di un paso más hacia ella, queriendo golpearla pero sabiendo que eso no haría ningún bien. Su risa tintineante se volvió profundamente siniestra.

—Estaba designado y rompió las reglas. —Su risa murió y miró hacia mí—. ¡Por ti! ¡Rompió las reglas por ti! ¿Por qué por ti? Una simple humana con un tiempo designado, era todo muy sencillo, pero él lo complicó tanto — Curvó su dedo hacia mí—. Vamos, acércate y corregiré su error. —Tragué y el miedo que pensé que había superado comenzó a volver poco a poco. Trunks también había dicho que ella había venido a corregir un error.

—¿Qué error? —Pregunté.

Inclinó la cabeza como si me estudiase. —Tú eres diferente a los demás. Supongo que eras interesante para él. Su existencia es más bien monótona.

Luché contra la tentación de arremeter contra ella, a sabiendas de que probablemente la atravesaría. Quería que me acercase. Necesitaba mantener las distancias. Negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más profunda. Traté de retroceder otro paso, pero una mano de hielo envolvió mi muñeca y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia las olas, con una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar. El primer chapoteo con el agua fría y salada me sobresaltó. Esto era real. Esta vez me encontraba sola y nadie me escucharía.

Empecé a dar patadas y a forcejear, pero ella continuó arrastrándome hacia el golfo con poco esfuerzo. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir en las aguas profundas. Las olas se hacían cada vez más grandes y ella me arrastraba hacia abajo. Iba a ahogarme. ¿No podía solamente matarme asfixiándome como había empezado a hacer en el colegio antes de que Trunks la interrumpiera? Las luces y la música danzaban en la distancia. Esta vez estaba sola y nadie me salvaría. Por extraño que parezca, no tenía ganas de gritar. No temía a la muerte por más tiempo. Pero ojalá hubiera sido capaz de despedirme.

Cerré los ojos mientras el agua me llegaba a la barbilla y la primera ola se estrellaba contra mi cabeza. Mientras dejé que mi cuerpo se aflojase y acepté este destino, escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. ¿Alguien me había encontrado aquí? Empecé a sacudirme fuera de su agarre y gritar, pero me di cuenta que probablemente solo le quitaría la vida a él también. Ella no estaba aquí para ellos. Tenía que irme en silencio. El que había venido a por mí, no se merecía este destino. Un destello de luz brillante llenó el agua oscura y mi muñeca fue instantáneamente liberada de su apretón de hielo. Luché para encontrar la superficie del agua y llenar de aire mis ardientes pulmones.

—¡NO! ¡Dije NO! Yo hice esta elección y rompí esta regla, pero fui yo quien la rompió. He dejado tu interferencia impune el tiempo suficiente. Esto termina ahora.

Quería abrir los ojos y verle. Podía escucharle pero el agua salada se metía en mis ojos y lo hacía imposible. Otra ola se estrelló contra mí y empecé a patalear frenéticamente mientras el agua llenaba mi nariz no preparada para ello. Cálidos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me aferré a ellos sabiendo que le pertenecían a él. Ahora me encontraba a salvo. Mi cabeza atravesó la superficie y comencé a ahogarme con el agua salada.

—Aquí, déjame. —Trunks secó mis ojos con un pañuelo frío y el ardor desapareció al igual que mi tos. Era como si nunca hubiera sido hundida bajo las frías olas del mar. Finalmente pude ver la cara de Trunks. Él me cargaba de nuevo.

—¿Por qué, Pan? —Cerró los ojos y tocó mi frente con la suya y respiró hondo—. ¿Por qué? Sabías que ella seguía asechándote. La sentiste. ¿Por qué viniste aquí sola? ¿Pensaste que enfrentarla era la respuesta? Negué con la cabeza y le miré fijamente a sus ojos tan cercanos a los míos. —No, solo quería alejarme. Necesitaba pensar. Verte... —Me detuve antes de decir nada más.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su boca.

—Todo lo que ella podía hacer era tratar de matarte. En tanto que tú realmente te enfrentases a la muerte, La Muerte habría tenido que venir y llevarte. Eso no iba a suceder —Se detuvo y respiró entrecortadamente antes de tocar mi cabeza con sus labios. Sus labios se movieron a mi mejilla antes de detenerse en mi boca—. Por mucho que quiera besarte, no puedo —Dejó salir una risa suave—. Eres una chica frustrante. No eres como ninguna de las almas que he conocido. —Toqué su cara y me incliné para tocar sus labios con los míos, pero él se echó hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza

—. No — Susurró—. No lo hagas. No puedo. Eres demasiado especial. Mi deseo por ti se sobrepone a lo que sé que es mejor para ti. No puedo arriesgar eso de nuevo.

—No me dejes. —Supliqué.

Tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo. —No lo haré. Al menos, no esta noche.

* * *

**Holaaa, gracias por los comentarios que dejan, se que no los estoy contestando ahora, pero es que por alguna extraa razon la mayoria tan solo me los leo porque llega a mi hotmail, pero no puedo contar con lo que supuestamente llega y dice en fanfiction, ya que ahi sale que son tan solo 21 comentarios, y en realidad son mas.**

**Y ustedes ahora diran, ¿y cual es el problema? bien, la cosa es que desde la laptop en la que estoy ahora no me deja entrar a hotmail, y como ya les dije en los comentarios de la pagina algunos no aparecen, asi que desde ahora les contestare aveces, a no ser que prefieran que actualize un poco mas tarde para poder contestarles.**

**Quiero que quede claro que leo cada uno de los comentarios que dejan, y en verdad que estoy agradecida con ellos, por eso me gustaria poder contestarles a todos no solo los pocos que aparecen aveces.**

**Asi que... ustedes deciden. ¿Actualizo rapido y respondo aveces, o actualizo un poco lento pero respondo segura? Ustedes deciden :)**

**Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

—¿Qué hiciste todo el fin de semana? Yuki dijo que no te habías sentido bien después del concierto. Pensé que escucharía algo de ti. Pero no tengo nada, nada. Cold Soul tocó un rock impresionante. Deberías haberte quedado después. Conocimos a la banda, bueno, excepto al cantante, Trunks. Se fue pronto o algo. No importa, ¡Fue increíble! Podría haber besado la cara de mamá por esta. —Bra enganchó su brazo con el mío mientras balbuceaba. Escaneé la entrada, necesitando ver a Trunks en algún sitio en el mar de caras—. ¿A quién estás buscando? —Había un toque de interés en la voz de Bra. Trunks no estaba entre la multitud, sin embargo, Meiko flirteaba abiertamente con Kirito. Eso me pareció extraño.

—¿Has visto a Trunks esta mañana? —Le pregunté, mirando a Bra y rezando para que ella no hubiese leído nada más en mí pregunta.

Su frente se arrugó en una mueca. —¿Trunks como Trunks Walker, el cantante de Could Soul?

Asentí con la cabeza y escaneé las taquillas. —Sí, Trunks. —Repetí. La confusa expresión en la cara de Bra activó la campana de alarma en mi cabeza.

—Um, ¿Estás tomando esos medicamentos para el dolor de nuevo, cariño? ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí el cantante de Cold Soul?

Algo iba muy mal. Mi pecho se hinchó de pánico.

—Buenos días. —dijo Yuki mientras caminaba hacia mí y me pasaba su brazo por los hombros.

Bra lo miró con una sonrisa preocupada.

—Buenas, Yuki. Es tan dulce que vayas a por todos sus libros en el momento en que llegas. ¿Te importaría darle algunos consejos a Uub?

—De ninguna manera. —Se echó a reír y me apretó los hombros con suavidad, normalmente tenerle cerca me ayudaba cuando estaba al borde del pánico. De cualquier manera, justo ahora necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba Trunks y por qué Bra no parecía saber de lo que yo hablaba.

Miré a Yuki. —¿Has visto a Trunks? —La misma confusión se apoderó de su rostro.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó, igual de confuso.

—Me ha preguntado lo mismo a mí. Estoy pensando que podría haber tenido que tomar algunos medicamentos contra el dolor otra vez esta mañana. ¿Sigues herida? ¿Lo sabe tu madre? Porque chica, estas drogada si crees que Trunks Walker está en nuestro colegio. —Bra y Yuki me miraban como si fuese una razón para preocuparse. Miré a Meiko, quien seguía cerca de Kirito.

—¿Está Meiko saliendo con Kirito ahora? —Pregunté en un tono que esperaba fuese conversacional y no delatase el creciente pánico dentro de mí.

Yuki frunció el ceño. —Ellos han estado saliendo desde hace meses. ¿Estás bien, Pan?

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí. —Oh, um, lo olvidé. No, estoy bien. Solo necesito hacer una parada en el baño antes del primer periodo. —Me puse de puntillas, besé rápidamente a Yuki en los labios y me fui por otro camino.

Necesitaba escapar de su escrutinio para poder pensar. Trunks se había ido y nadie se acordaba de él.

El baño estaba benditamente vacío. Dejé mis libros en el húmedo mostrador y me apoyé contra una pared para sujetarme. Mi corazón se contrajo tan dolorosamente en mi pecho que temía que pudiera dejar de funcionar. Alguien entró y me enderecé. Necesitaba privacidad para mi crisis nerviosa. Pero tan solo dos pasos después, me di cuenta que la puerta del baño nunca se había abierto. Una adolescente de pelo negro había atravesado la pared. Me giré, di un paso hacia ella y se percató de mí.

Parecía sorprendida de que pudiese verla y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunté, pero ella solo me miraba—. ¿Puedes hablar conmigo? —Ya no me preocupaba ignorarles. Tal vez ellos tenían las respuestas. Sacudió su cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió triste. Se dejó llevar más cerca de mí, extendió su mano y me tocó el cabello. Nada. Ni escalofríos ni frío. Era como si ella no estuviera allí. Esto era lo que siempre había sabido de las almas—. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? —Le pregunté y ella se acercó hasta que estuvo de pie ante mí. Negó con la cabeza como si me corrigiese por preguntar esa pregunta—. ¿No tienes permitido hablar conmigo o no puedes? —No le tenía miedo. Sabía que no tenía el poder para hacerme daño. Su expresión comenzó a agitarse, negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se apartó de mí despacio. Di un paso más cerca de ella—. Por favor, necesito algunas respuestas y creo que podrías ayudarme —Su expresión se volvió asustada y siguió sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de mí como si fuera algo a lo que temer—. Por favor —Supliqué, y en mi último favor se dio la vuelta y se desvaneció en la pared.

Me quedé mirando hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y una chica de primer año entró. Se detuvo y me estudió. Debo haber parecido una idiota allí, de pie, mirando una pared vacía. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Tal vez este incidente no se extendiese por toda el colegio. No es que me importase que la gente hablara de mí. Pero no necesitaba que Bra y Yuki se preocupasen por mí, más de lo que ya lo hacían. Además, necesitaba respuestas y ya estaba muy cansada de esperar para que Trunks me las diese. La joven alma no había sido capaz de ayudarme, por motivos que no podía entender. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que si seguía buscando, pronto encontraría a alguien dispuesto a hablar o que al menos pudiese hacerlo.

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, lo que significaba que ya llegaba tarde a Literatura Inglesa. El dolor regresó mientras pensaba en afrontar la clase de Literatura sin Trunks. Incluso, cuando había sido ignorándome, era capaz de escucharle hablar y sentir el calor de su mirada. Ahora, ni siquiera iba a tener ese pequeño pedazo de comodidad.

Lo que más me dolía era que nadie parecía recordarle. Era como si nunca hubiera existido. Me detuve en frente de la puerta. Ir dentro me parecía insoportable. Me coloqué las manos sobre el estómago para sostener el dolor que me destrozaba y me apoyé contra la pared. Me quedé en el pasillo vacío, deseando que otra alma viniese vagando.

En cambio, el silencio vacío se mantuvo. Por primera vez en mi vida, quería ser molestada por la presencia de las almas y no había ninguna alrededor. Si solo pudiese ir a algún sitio que estuviese infectado de almas errantes, entonces podría preguntarles a ellas. Podría preguntar y preguntar hasta que encontrase alguna que hablase conmigo. Algo acerca de la joven alma en el baño me dijo que podría haberme hablado si hubiera querido. Ella parecía asustada. ¿Asustada de qué? ¿A que tienen miedo las almas? Están muertas después de todo, o al menos sus cuerpos.

—El hospital. —Susurré en voz alta, recordando que el único lugar en que había visto un sinfín de almas errantes era el hospital. Me di media vuelta y fui hacia las puertas del colegio. Iría allí y empezaría a preguntar a cada alma que me encontrase. Una de ellas estaría obligada a responderme. Averiguaría la manera de encontrar a Trunks. Él era real. Le había conocido. Le amaba. Le encontraría.

—¿Señorita Son? Nuestra clase está por este camino. —La voz del señor Brown cortó mis pensamientos, me detuve y suspiré de derrota antes de volverme y enfrentar la ronda de mi profesor de Literatura Inglesa.

—Sí, señor, yo estaba, um, tan solo iba a conseguir un justificante por llegar tarde. —Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. No es necesario, pero date prisa por favor, estamos comenzando con la belleza de la ficción. Vuelve enseguida

—Dio un paso atrás, esperando que yo entrase primero. Caminé de vuelta hacia la clase, con ganas de girarme y salir corriendo en dirección contraria, sabía que si mamá recibía una llamada diciéndole que me había saltado clases, se pondría furiosa y mis oportunidades de encontrar a Trunks serían casi nulas una vez que me encerrase en mi habitación el resto del año.

Entré en clase y me acerqué a mi asiento vacío junto a la ventana. La silla detrás de mí estuvo vacía. Miré a Meiko y la silla detrás de ella era ocupada por Kirito. Él solo era un remplazo y tomó el sitio de Trunks. Asqueada, me di la vuelta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tocada por Trunks y besada por él y olvidar tan fácilmente que él había existido? Yo no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho ella? ¿Cómo podía no sentir el dolor por su ausencia? Él era demasiado bueno para ella. ¿Por qué había perdido tanto tiempo con ella? Me hundí en mi asiento y se formó en mi interior un nudo por la emoción. No podía pasar esta clase sin él.

—La asignación de lectura de hoy se va a hacer tranquilamente en nuestros escritorios. No hablen con sus compañeros. Quiero completo silencio mientras inhalan la belleza de la palabra escrita. Tómenla. Dejen que penetre en sus venas y les llene de un maravilloso asombro que es tan positivo que brilla intensamente —La sala se llenó de gemidos—. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Excitados por su belleza. —Las quejas continuaron sonando con los sonidos de las páginas pasándose por toda la habitación. Este sería una gran oportunidad para la mayoría de estudiantes de tomar una siesta detrás de sus libros de texto. Yo abrí el mío, esperando encontrar algo para alejar mis pensamientos de Trunks. Cuando el día se terminase, iría al hospital y comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Algún alma tenía respuestas en algún lado.

—Ugh, esta cosa es poesía. —Sonó una voz estridente desde el fondo del aula.

El señor Brown levantó la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

—Ah, sí, es el señor Kimbler, que agradable que te des cuenta. —Más gemidos sonaron y encontré la página indicada en la pizarra. Era la obra de William Wordsworth. Sentí el impulso de gritar de desesperación. Estudiar el inicio del Romanticismo no era algo que necesitase en este momento. ¿Dónde estaban los trágicos dramaturgos cuando los necesitabas?

—¿Cómo nos ayudará este desastre en la vida real? —dijo Kirito con voz arrogante. La risa estalló en el aula.

—Escucha, escucha. —Alguien llamó con un golpe en su pupitre.

El señor Brown nos miró una vez más con una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro. —Caballeros, si uno no estudia las palabras de los poetas románticos famosos, ¿Cómo podrá alguna vez aprender a cortejar a una mujer el día que se enamore? Puedo aseguraros que P Diddy no tiene palabras de instrucción en sus creaciones líricas.

Sus palabras causaron algunas risas. Habría encontrado todo esto muy divertido, si el asunto de leer las letras de las canciones de P Diddy no me pareciese una idea tan atractiva en este momento. Miré al poema que íbamos a estudiar y sobre el que tendríamos que escribir un ensayo de dos páginas. To a Young Lady (A una joven), por William Wordsworth. Solo esperaba que no fuese un poema sobre el amor duradero.

_Querido Hijo de la Naturaleza, ¡déjales poner límites!_

_Hay un nido en un verde valle,_

_Un puerto y una bodega,_

_Donde a una Esposa y Amiga verás_

_Tus propios deliciosos días, y ser_

_Una luz de joven a anciano._

_Allí, sano como un joven Pastor,_

_Como si tu herencia fuera la alegría,_

_Y el placer fuese tu negocio,_

_Tú, cuando tus chicas se aferren a ti_

_Nos mostrarás como harás cosas divinas que_

_Una mujer tal vez hizo._

_Tus pensamientos y sentimientos no morirán,_

_Tampoco te dejaré, cuando las canas estén cerca,_

_Un melancólico esclavo_

_Pero una vejez, viva y brillante,_

_Y adorable como una noche de Laponia,_

_Te llevará a la tumba._

_El placer se propaga por la tierra_

_En los regalos perdidos que serán reclamados por quien los encuentre._

.

Mi destrozado corazón latía. Empecé a escribir. El dolor dentro de mí se derramó sobre el papel. Se sentía casi como si estuviera sangrando con cada palabra que garabateé. Perdida en mi necesidad de expresar a alguien mi dolor interior, me sorprendió cuando el papel fue sacado de debajo de mi mano. Alcé la cabeza. El señor Brown me dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah, parece que la señorita Son conoce a William Wordsworth o ya ha leído su tarea —Miro sobre sus lentes de media luna a la clase—. Lo cual es mucho más de lo que puedo decir sobre la mayoría de ustedes —Bajó su mirada hacia mi trabajo y se ajustó sus pequeñas y redondeadas gafas.

—Wordsworth recordaba a su hermana, a quien le habían regañado por dar largos paseos con él en el campo. Pensaba en la vida de ella, y la plenitud que ella experimentaría. La felicitó y la elogió por sus esfuerzos de divertirse con la belleza a su alrededor, en vez de seguir las reglas.

Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a luchar para salir del aula, por el temor a que el señor Brown fuese a obligarles a escuchar más de mi trabajo, o peor, ordenarles que leyesen los suyos en voz alta. Volvió a poner mi trabajo sobre mi pupitre y me sonrió.

—Eres una verdadera delicia, Pan. Estoy deseando leer el resto mañana. —Se volvió y se dirigió a su mesa con un contoneo.

Yuki entró en la clase sonriéndome.

—¿Vienes, preciosa? Sé que te gusta Literatura Inglesa pero se ha acabado por hoy.

El señor Brown me miró. —Ah, sí, pero en cualquier momento que quieras dejar de hablar de su belleza, por favor, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

—Gracias, señor Brown. —Esto no estaría sucediendo, pero en realidad él era un hombre dulce, mayor. Un poco excéntrico, pero dulce.

—No le dé ninguna idea, señor Brown. —Yuki bromeó mientras cogía los libros de mis manos.

—Ah, el bello hombre que posee su corazón no quiere compartir —dijo el señor Brown, con una sonrisa que empujó sus gruesas mejillas un poco hacia atrás.

Yuki rió entre dientes. —Es cierto.

—Ahora, cuéntame una vez más ¿Qué es eso que vas a hacer que es más importante que ir de compras a por las perfectas botas de invierno? — La mano derecha de Bra, colocada en su cadera, mientras me miraba, como si acabase de hablar en ingles. Subí la correa de la mochila más arriba sobre mi hombro y mantuve mis ojos en el aparcamiento.

—Voy a apuntarme a hacer trabajo voluntario en el hospital. —No tenía una explicación moral real para ello. No me atreví a decirle a Bra cómo sentía la necesidad de darme a mí misma o lo que sea que uno diría que siente cuando tiene la necesidad de ir de voluntario a ayudar a enfermos y moribundos. La verdad era que odiaba los hospitales y Bra lo sabía.

Ella no sabía por qué los odiaba. Solo sabía que lo hacía. Nunca había sido capaz de explicarle cómo me molestaban las almas errantes que llenaban las habitaciones de los hospitales.

—Así que, ¿Has superado la aversión a los hospitales ahora que has pasado una semana allí? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros porque mi estancia no tenía nada que ver con esto.

—Supongo. —Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Bien entonces, si tienes que hacer algo por el bien de los demás mientras voy a hacer algo por el bien de mi armario de invierno, entonces supongo que estoy bien con eso.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y luego fui hacia el coche de Yuki. Me había dejado sus llaves y me dijo que iría a su casa con Kirito. Yo le había engañado con esta cosa de "quiero ir a ser voluntaria" también. No era totalmente una mentira. Había decidido que este era la mejor forma de ver suficientes almas sin alguien metiéndome en un manicomio por vagar por los pasillos hablando conmigo misma. De esta manera tenía un motivo para estar allí y encontraría un montón de almas a las que hablar. Con el tiempo, encontraría alguna que hablase.

—Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa de tus buenos actos y llevaré mis compras y te las enseñaré.

—Vale, buena suerte. —dije mientras abría la puerta del coche y entraba. Por primera vez en tres días tenía alguna esperanza. Seguía recordando la mirada en los ojos de Trunks, la noche del viernes mientras me abrazaba. Él había sido muy real. El hecho de que nadie pareciese recordar que alguna vez camino por los pasillos del colegio no significaba que comenzara a volverme loca. El hecho era que yo había estado viendo a la gente que nadie más podía ver desde que nací. Algo era diferente en mí. Esto no era una primicia. Trunks tenía secretos y yo los iba a descubrir. Necesitaba saberlos porque le necesitaba. La respuesta detrás de su partida estaba dentro de sus secretos y sabía que si podía averiguarlo entonces podría encontrarle y traerle de vuelta.

**Bien, les cuento que ya quedan pocos capitulos, y que es ahora cuando pasa lo mejor, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Respuestas a comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**HinataYaoi95: _Bueno... si seria algo asi, de todas formas en los siguientes capitulos lo tendras mejor explicado :) Saludos!_**

**Minako-Sama13 : _Jajaj a mi me encanto este libro, por eso lo comparto con ustedes... claro con un pequeño toque personal al adaptarlo al mundo de dbz XD Saludos!_**

**Luciadbzgt : _Ok, de todas formas demorar en actualizar trato nunca de hacerlo pero bueno, hay muchas cosas en las que pensar en estos dias, por lo que quiza demore un poco, pero siempre intentare actualizar rapido :D Que bueno que te haya gustado, saludos!_**

**Bueno ya me voy, hasta el proximo capitulo! Comenten!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, espero les guste el capitulo de hoy, disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Eché un vistazo a mi ID. Mi madre estaría encantada. Esto iba a lucir maravilloso en mis aplicaciones de la universidad. Entre más servicio a la comunidad mejor, bueno, mientras que sea voluntario y no obligatorio. Me habían asignado el deber de leer a los niños hoy, como era mi primer día y no tenían a nadie más que pudiera entrenarme para los trabajos más difíciles.

Me bajé del ascensor en la planta de pediatría y tres de las almas que había pasado en la planta anterior se detuvieron a mirarme. Asentí con la cabeza a ellos.

—Hola. —dije, alegremente, y todos ellos parecieron sorprenderse. Me volví y seguí las instrucciones que el voluntario de recepción me había dado. No tardé más que solo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que la planta de pediatría se encontraba llena de almas errantes. Caminé pasando a unos niños en silla de ruedas mirándome con curiosidad. Sonreí y dije hola al pasarlos. Mi corazón empezó a doler por otras razones que la de mi pérdida Ver las pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros pálidos no fue fácil. Una niña pequeña con un largo, rizado y rojo cabello llamó mi atención. Se paró en la puerta de su habitación de hospital mirando, no a mí, sino a ambos lados y detrás de mí con curiosidad antes de mirarme directamente a mí. Reduje mi andar y miré hacia atrás, dándome cuenta de que la mayoría de las almas a las que les había sonreído comenzaban a seguirme. Ella podía verlos. Me detuve y estudié su pequeño y dulce rostro. Estaba de pie con el uso de lo que parecía ser un andador. Miró hacia las almas de nuevo y sonrió cálidamente, luego sus pequeños ojos me encontraron.

—¿Los ves? —Le pregunté en un susurro, temerosa de que alguien pudiera escucharme y pensar que estoy demente. Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que todos los rizos rojos rebotaran a su alrededor.

—¿Y tú? —Me preguntó en un fuerte susurro. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Genial. —Contestó, sonriente. Le guiñé un ojo y luego seguí mi camino hacia la sala de actividad. No podía pararme a hablar con una niña en los pasillos sobre las almas que ambas podíamos ver, sin llamar la atención. Yo nunca había conocido a nadie más que pudiera ver a las almas. Fue difícil el solo caminar lejos de su pequeña cara conocedora. Pero sabía que la vería de nuevo. Tenía la intención de encontrarla más tarde. Encontré la puerta azul cielo con la frase "Hoy tú eres tú, eso es más que cierto. No hay nadie vivo que sea más tú que tú." Dr. Seuss, en colores brillantes pintado en ella. Aquí era donde se suponía que debía estar. La abrí e inmediatamente encontré la estantería de libros a la derecha. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí a las almas que me habían seguido dentro.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una sugerencia? —Todas me estudiaron y algunas se deslizaron más cerca para mirarme o tocarme. Yo no podía sentirlas—. ¿Nadie? —La habitación permaneció en silencio. Suspiré y me volví a los libros—. Muy bien, voy a elegir uno yo misma.

—Mi favorito es "Donde viven los monstruos" —Giré de nuevo, pensando que un alma por fin había hablado. Todas las almas veían a la pequeña niña de cabellos rojos desde el pasillo. Estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriéndome—. No van a hablarte, ya sabes. No pueden. —dijo al tiempo que entraba.

—¿No pueden hacerlo? —Pregunté mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus ojos que parecían más viejos que su pequeño cuerpo.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente y suspiró.

—No, yo he tratado de hacer que lo hagan. Les gusta que tú hables con ellos —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, algunos de ellos les gusta que tú les hables, pero no pueden responder. Son almas luchando por su regreso, así que permanecen aquí vagando sin rumbo —Miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, hacia las almas, sus pirando—. Pero empiezan a olvidar quiénes son o por qué están aquí. Es en verdad triste. Si se hubieran ido a la primera oportunidad, se les habría asignado otro cuerpo y otra vida en lugar de esta existencia sin sentido.

Me acerqué y me senté en la silla frente a ella. —¿Cómo sabes eso? — Pregunté, sorprendida de que alguien tan pequeño pudiera saber mucho más que yo sobre las almas que he visto toda mi vida.

Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que él no quería que yo tuviera miedo. Ellas le temen, como puedes ver, y no quería que yo le tuviera miedo. Y creo que, tal vez, no quería que yo me convirtiera en algo como ellas.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de averiguar de quién hablaba. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién es él?

Frunció el ceño y las almas que se habían reunido en la habitación se desvanecieron. —Tienen miedo de él, como he dicho. Es lo único que recuerdan, porque fue la última cosa que vieron mientras estaban vivos. Tonto, de verdad, eso no es culpa suya. Simplemente les había llegado su hora. —Me quedé helada ante sus palabras y me aferré al brazo de la silla en la que me encontraba sentada en busca de apoyo.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar en mi pecho mientras preguntaba:

—¿A qué te refieres con "su hora"?

Ella me miró un momento y luego susurró: —Era su tiempo designado para morir. Al igual que el mío, que llegará pronto. Me lo dijo. No se suponía que me lo dijera, pero puede romper las reglas si quiere. Nadie puede detenerlo. Al final, es su decisión.

Tragué mi mal genio ante la mención de la pequeña niña al hablar sobre su muerte.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Pregunté otra vez.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No te pongas tan triste. Dijo que este cuerpo que tengo, está enfermo, y una vez que me muera, voy a conseguir un cuerpo nuevo y una nueva vida. Las almas no están obligadas a vagar por la Tierra. Solo aquellas demasiado asustadas para seguir, son dejadas aquí para vagar. Si eliges dejar la Tierra, regresarás en un cuerpo nuevo y en una nueva vida. Tú alma será, sin embargo, la misma. Él me dijo que el hombre que escribió mis libros favoritos, Las crónicas de Narnia, dijo que "Tú no eres un cuerpo. Tú tienes un cuerpo. Tú eres un alma." —Ella sonrió ante la idea, como si fuera brillante.

Respiré hondo, para tranquilizarme antes de preguntar una vez más.

—¿Quién es "él"?

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿El autor? C.S. Lewis.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, el "él" que te ha dicho todo esto. El "él" al que las almas tanto le temen. —Frunció el ceño y se volvió para irse—. No, por favor, espera... necesito saber quién es. —Le rogué.

Volteó para atrás, mirándome y sacudió la cabeza. —Hasta que te llegue la hora, no puedes saberlo. —Se fue.

Sostuve el libro, "Donde viven los monstruos", en mis manos, lista para leer cuando los niños se presentaran, pero no vino con ellos. Forcé una sonrisa y un tono alegre al leer las palabras que recordaba de mi infancia. Varios niños pidieron otros libros cuando terminé y, aturdida, tomé cada libro fuera de la estantería y les leí los que me pidieron hasta que las enfermeras insistieron en que era hora de regresar a sus cuartos para la cena. Después de varios abrazos y "gracias", me dirigí de nuevo por los pasillos. Esta vez no me molesté en sonreírle a las almas. Ellas no me podrían ayudar. Estoy bastante segura de que la única que podría, era la pequeña niña que había hablado con "él" y en el fondo me temía, que yo sabía exactamente quien era "él" y qué era lo que hacía.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Yuki anunció mientras paseaba por la sala de mi casa a las siete de la noche. Me asomé desde el libro de texto abierto sobre la mesa y le sonreí. Ver a Yuki ayudó a aliviar el vacío dentro de mí. Se inclino, me besó en los labios suavemente y luego dejó un folleto frente a mí, en la mesa.

—¿Gatlinburg, Tennessee? —Pregunté, leyendo el folleto frente a mí con la imagen de una montaña nevada con un telesilla y las calles festivamente iluminadas.

Sonrió y se sentó en la silla a mi lado. —Todo un fin de semana de esquí y compras. Mis abuelos tienen una cabaña allí a la que vamos cada año en esta temporada. Hablé con Bra y ella tiene el visto bueno por parte de su madre. Élla cubriría los gastos del viaje de ella y Uub, y mis padres quieren agradecerte por todo el trabajo duro que hiciste al ayudarme a sacar una A+ en Oratoria. —Sonrió con malicia—. Y porque sabían que yo no iría a menos que tu fueras también.

Irme de vacaciones a esquiar no era algo sobre lo que quería pensar en estos momentos. Emocionalmente, apenas podía sostenerme y necesitaba encontrar a Trunks. Simplemente no podía entender cómo iba a encontrarle exactamente.

—Wau. —Forcé una sonrisa. Él tomó mi falsa sonrisa como un estímulo y abrió el folleto. Comenzó a hablar sobre todas las cosas que se podían hacer en la cima de la montaña. Yo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, pensando en cómo podría decirle que no, cuando mi madre entró.

—Hola, Yuki, ¿Has comido? Traje a casa comida china de la reunión con mi agente literario. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hambre? —preguntó.

—Estoy muerto de hambre. —dijo Yuki con entusiasmo.

—No, gracias. —Respondí. Pensar en comida me revolvió el estómago.

Me di cuenta de que Yuki le hablaba a mi madre sobre el viaje a esquiar y me entró pánico, tratando de pensar en alguna manera de detenerlo.

—Oh, eso sería perfecto, Pan. La tía Eraza nos ha pedido ir al rancho por Acción de Gracias, pero odiaría volver a llevarte allí para que seas testigo del llanto de su primer día de Acción de Gracias sin Shamper. Ella me necesita y yo podría ir si tú pasaras las vacaciones en las montañas con tus amigos. No me sentiré como que estas sufriendo. Eso es simplemente perfecto. Yuki, gracias. Tengo que llamar a tus padres esta noche para conseguir más detalles. Quiero enviar dinero, sin embargo, no me gusta la idea de que tus padres paguen por ella.

Yuki negó con la cabeza. —¡Oh, no, señora¡ Eso no es necesario. Ellos quieren pagar. Ha sido una respuesta a sus oraciones con mis calificaciones de Oratoria este año. No podrían haber pagado por un mejor tutor. —Me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y luego sonrió a mi madre con cortesía.

Lo planeaban como si ya fuera un hecho. Mamá no iba a decirme que no, o a cuestionármelo. No tenía escapatoria, a menos que quisiera herir, no solo a Yuki, quien no lo merecía, sino también a Bra. Ella, sin duda, parecía emocionada por el viaje y, aunque todo lo que yo quería hacer era buscar a Trunks, no podía. Por el momento, no estoy segura sobre cómo comenzar. Mi plan había llegado a un interrumpido registro de trayectos. En un súbito estallido de esperanza buscaría en Ebay boletos para Cold Soul pensando que, tal vez, si fuera al concierto, podría verlo y saber que él era real. Podría acabar con todos estos temores revolviéndose dentro de mí, de que él era algo que yo no podía tener o tocar. Incluso, si pudiera comprarme los boletos, no podría financiarme el costo del viaje para llegar a las próximas fechas de sus próximos conciertos.

—Supongo que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer mañana. —dijo mamá alegremente. No tenía idea a lo que se refería.

La miré fijamente y fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué?

Ella rodó los ojos. —Ir a comprar tu equipo para la nieve, tontita. Vas a necesitar ropa de invierno también. ¡Oh, esto va a ser muy divertido! Estoy tan emocionada. Ustedes dos hagan su tarea y yo iré a llamar a Eraza y le haré saber que estaré allí en Acción de Gracias. —Mamá nos dejó y Yuki se dio la vuelta, sonriendo triunfante, con una caja de arroz frito en una mano y los palillos en la otra.

—Ella es más que genial, lo juro. Los padres de Uub dieron una pequeña pelea. Ella fue tan fácil —Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse frente a la mesa—. Será mejor que llames a Bra y le cuentes las buenas noticias antes de que empecemos. Está esperando saber las noticias —Asentí con la cabeza y alcancé el teléfono. Iba

a tener que actuar emocionada por el bien de Yuki, y el de ella. El teléfono

sonó una vez antes de que un intenso chillido estallara en la otra línea.

—Por favor, di que ella dijo que sí, por favor, por favor, por favor. —La voz de Bra cantó desde la otra línea.

—Dijo que sí. —Le respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa a Yuli.

—¡FANTABULOSO! Vamos a pasárnosla tan bien. De compras en la nieve. ¿Qué tan romántico es eso? Quiero decir ¿Hay realmente algo mejor que la nieve sobre las pequeñas calles llenas de tiendas? No, no lo hay. Sin embargo, te advierto en este momento que no pondré mi pie en un esquí. De ninguna manera. Quiero ir de compras, no a visitar la sala de emergencias ¿Tú vas a esquiar? —Miré a Yuki, quien obviamente podía escuchar la voz desde el teléfono. Asentía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No creo que tenga elección. —Respondí.

—Uf, bueno, yo sí, y no lo haré. Quiero decir, te caes y tu trasero queda completamente húmedo. De ninguna manera. No lo haré. Yuki se rio entre dientes. —Llevarás puesto un traje de nieve Bra, eso mantiene tu trasero seco. —Gritó en voz alta.

—Lo que sea, sigo sin hacerlo. Oh, tengo que llamar a Uub y decirle.

Tenemos que ir a comprar verdadera ropa de invierno. Vas a tener que hacer a un lado tu servicio comunitario por una tarde o quizá dos. ¡De acuerdo, bien! Hablaré contigo mas tarde. —Colgó.

Cerré mi teléfono y lo puse sobre la mesa. —Será un poco difícil vivir con ella las próximas dos semanas. —dije, bromeando.

Yuki asintió. —Creo que tienes razón —Se recostó en su silla—. Así que dime, ¿Qué paso con ese servicio comunitario?

No quería hablar con él acerca de esto. Miré hacia abajo, en el bloc de notas frente a mí.

—Bueno, estoy trabajando como voluntaria en el hospital. Hoy leí libros a los niños. —Esperaba que esa fuera toda la información que él necesitaba. Levanté la vista, mirándolo y la admiración en sus ojos me hizo sentir como una terrible persona. No había ido como voluntaria porque estuviera preocupada por otros. Había ido a encontrar respuestas. Sin embargo, había encontrado todas las respuestas que me era posible conseguir allí. Ella había sido solo una niña, pero había hablado como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería. Pensé en mañana hablar con las personas mayores que sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para ver si alguno de ellos me decía si había visto a ese "él" al que se refería.

—Eres una chica especial, Pan Son, y yo soy increíblemente afortunado. —dijo Yuki, mirándome con una emoción en sus ojos que yo no merecía.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, soy tan normal como las demás. Confía en mí. Ahora, vamos a terminar algunos deberes —Necesitaba cambiar el tema antes de romper en llanto y admitir qué clase de horrible persona era yo realmente. Usé a Yuki como consuelo y lo tuve por tanto tiempo. Ahora, utilizaba gente enferma para encontrar a Trunks. ¿Me detendría ante algo para encontrarlo? ¿El amor debe ser tan intenso?

—Bien, esta semana nos enfrentamos a la desafiante pregunta: ¿Deberían los estudiantes de secundaria apoyarse en la ayuda de beber café por las mañanas? Realmente profundo ¿eh? —Dejé escapar una risa que no sentía y alcancé mi portátil.

—Creo que tenemos que buscar esta. Porque por lo menos yo pienso que el café es el néctar de los Dioses y, sí, lo necesitamos desesperadamente.

Sin embargo, estoy pensando que tu profesor opina diferente. Yuki se encogió de hombros. —Odio esta cosa, así que no soy de ayuda. ¿Realmente crees que el Internet va a tener información sobre esto?

Lo miré al presionar la tecla enter. —Um, sí, lo creo. Tendremos los argumentos de los grupos preocupados por la salud y los argumentos de Starbucks, ambos en nuestras manos en tan solo un segundo.

Yuki se inclinó, miró la pantalla, y sonrió. —Genial, así que, ¿De qué lado debo estar para este discurso?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Bien, yo creo que es a partir del proximo capitulo donde comienza todo, no olviden que quedan ya pocos capitulos, pero bueno mientras aun haya historia debemos disfrutarla, no?**

**Respuestas a comentarios de el capitulo anterior:**

**HinataYaoi95: Jajaja me da gracia tu pensamiento de que esta loca XD (dentro de unos capitulos entenderas porque). Yuki no es malo, tan solo que... bueno mejor te lo dejo para los proximos capitulos porque el... bueno... las apariencias engañan, tan solo eso te dire :) Saludos!**

**Minako-Sama13: Ay yo tambien lo ext****raño ****D': Sobre l****a chica fantasma del baño no, pero de la rubia ya te vas a enterar mas adelante que le paso, saludos!.**

**Laly Pink: Es que el que no sepamos nada de Trunks nos angustia a todas un poco, no? quiza sea eso, por otra parte dile a tu amiga que por tu comentario acabo de subir otro capitulo de esa historia, ok? XD. Saludos!**

**Bien, aqui los dejo por hoy, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el que viene. Ay estoy emocionada, ojala Uruguay le gane la final a Fracia hoy! Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**El capitulo de hoy esta muy bueno, espero les guste y explique un poco de como va la situacion. **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**.**

Las calles están decoradas con luces navideñas en todos los árboles. Los escaparates engalanados con la alegría de las fiestas. Las calles olían a chocolate caliente y las tiendas de dulces que exhibían caramelos de bastones, se llenaban en cada esquina. La nieve se derretía perezosamente y se pegaba a los abrigos a medida que caminabas por las calles. Uub llevaba cinco bolsas en sus manos, llenas de compras de Bra. Una brisa helada retumbaba en mi adormecida nariz. Escondí mi barbilla en la bufanda que había envuelto alrededor de mi cuello repetidas veces. No estaba acostumbrada a este clima. Nuestros inviernos en Florida, nunca tenían este frío. Yuki me atrajo hacia su lado.

—Vamos a ese café y pidamos algo que nos ayude a entrar en calor.

—Buena idea. Necesito un descanso de estas bolsas y estoy bastante seguro de que Bra no encontrará nada allí para comprar.

Me reí de Uub a través de la bufanda que cubría mi boca. Señalé las bolsas, mirándolo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Sabes que puede encontrar cualquier cosa en cualquier tienda en donde entremos. Hasta ahora, hemos estado en cinco tiendas y tienes en tus manos cinco bolsas.

—Como sea. —dijo Bra, con un gesto de su peluda mano enguantada—. ¿Para qué están todas estas pequeñas y lindas tiendas, si no es para comprar cosas?

Yuki se río entre dientes detrás de mí y nos fuimos todos a una mesa. Suspiré cuando el calor de la cafetería parecía descongelarme la nariz congelada. Era la única parte del cuerpo que no había sido capaz de cubrir.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Yuki, quitándose la bufanda y colgándola junto a su gran abrigo negro, en el respaldo de la silla junto a mí.

—Un Latte caramelo con crema batida. —Contesté. Se dio la vuelta y se unió a Uub en el mostrador y miré a Bra.

—Siento mi nariz como si hubiera sido enterrada en la nieve. —Me quejé y la froté con las manos enguantadas. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la suya también.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Ahora que estoy aquí y no centrada en las compras, me siento adormecida.

Empecé a decir algo más, cuando noté un alma junto al cajero, observando a las personas con una expresión confusa. Ahora sabía lo que eran y por qué siempre se veían tan perdidos y confundidos, me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo para ayudarlos. Pudieron haber vivido más vidas si hubieran seguido adelante. En cambio, el miedo les había retenido y todo lo que podían aspirar era a vagar, perdidos.

—¿A quién estás mirando como si tuvieras ganas de llorar? —Preguntó Bra, asomando la barbilla a lo largo de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Aparté mi vista del alma y le devolví la mirada

—No, simplemente estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. —Bra miró por encima del hombro, pero todo lo que vio fue a Uub y Yuki caminando de regreso hacia nosotras, sosteniendo unas humeantes tazas de café. Bueno, al menos las de todos, menos la de Yuki, el suyo sería un chocolate caliente.

—Aquí vamos. Veamos si podemos hacer que la sangre helada en las venas se ponga de nuevo en marcha —dijo Uub jovialmente, mientras dejaba el Latte de Bra frente a ella. Tomé el mío de Yuki y le di un pequeño sorbo, necesitando tener un poco de calidez fluyendo a través de mí cuerpo. Bra tomó la taza y la acercó a su nariz. Me reí y Uub rodó los ojos.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero se siente bien. —Estudié mi taza y decidí que no me importaba lo tonto que se viera, quería calentar mi nariz también. El calor de la taza provocaba una sensación maravillosa.

—Ustedes, las chicas de Florida, exageran con un poco frío.

Bra bajó la taza y miró a Yuki con incredulidad. —¿Un poco de frío? ¿Estás loco? ¡Es como si estuviéramos bajo cero! —Gimió y regresó la taza hasta su nariz.

—Um, no. En realidad, allí afuera hay sólo diez grados. Ni siquiera se acerca.

Coloqué mi taza sobre la mesa.

—Um, yo diría que es mucho más frío que un poco de frío. —Bra me sonrió por defenderla y le dedicó a Yuki una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El brazo de Yuki se deslizó alrededor de mí y me permití fingir que mi vida era normal: que amaba a Yuki y mi corazón no sufría daños irreparables, porque estoy enamorada de alguien que no podía encontrar y temía nunca volver a ver. La risa tintineante de mi mejor amiga y su felicidad al estar rodeada de amigos y de compras parecía tan normal. Podría fingir que esto era todo. Fingir que era feliz y pretender que un alma perdida no vagaba a través de la pared detrás de Uub, buscando a alguien que pudiera tener la respuesta a su problema. Nadie podía ayudarle ahora. Mi sonrisa falsa era difícil de mantener, pero lo hice, porque ignorar lo sobrenatural es lo que he estado haciendo toda mi vida.

—Estoy pensando en que no deberíamos salir esta noche. Quiero decir, sé que no es exactamente ideal pasar el rato en una cabaña con tus padres, Yuki, pero hace mucho frío allí. —Bra fruncía el entrecejo, mientras miraba por la ventana en su lado de la Hummer, que los padres de Yuki habían alquilado, para que utilizáramos en nuestra estancia.

—Estamos dentro de un monstruo, bebé, no te preocupes. —Uub se inclinó y besó el cuello de Bra, haciéndola reír. Observé el camino delante de mí, lejos de la feliz pareja a mi espalda.

—Uub tiene razón, Bra. Mis padres alquilaron este vehículo para poder desplazarse fácilmente en el clima helado. Además, el Pancake House no es algo que te quieres perder. Hay pilas de panqueques cubiertos en cualquier acabado que puedas imaginar. Estoy babeando sólo de pensarlo.—dijo Yuki, con una sonrisa.

—¡Uf! Voy a tener varios kilos de más cuando nos vayamos de aquí. Todo lo que hacemos es comer. Si me hacen entrar en unas de esas tiendas de dulce, creo que saldré corriendo en sentido contrario. —Bra hizo un mohín desde el asiento trasero. Uub se echó a reír.

—O querrás probar todas las muestras que tienen.

Bra le dio un puñetazo en el brazo bromeando. —Oh, cállate. No me recuerdes mi debilidad y el daño que le he hecho a mis caderas.

—Me gustan tus caderas. —Respondió Yyb en un susurro ronco, que se podía escuchar claramente en la delantera.

—Bueno, ustedes dos, los haré caminar al restaurante si no se enfrían de nuevo. —Advirtió Yuki, noté su sonrisa en el espejo retrovisor.

Mantuve mi atención en la carretera, mientras la nieve que caía, parecía volverse más pesada. Me toqué el cinturón de seguridad y una pequeña puñalada de dolor me atravesó, mientras recordaba a Trunks de pie en mi habitación del hospital, diciéndome que mi cinturón de seguridad había salvado mi vida. Sin embargo, mi madre había dicho que había sido expulsada por no llevar el cinturón de seguridad y no usarlo había salvado mi vida. Hubiera sido aplastada si me hubiera quedado en el interior del coche. El recuerdo de un gran peso sobre mi pecho, dificultándome respirar, me golpeó. Estuve dentro del coche cuando por fin había dejado de rodar. Pensé que me iba a asfixiar por la pesadez sobre mí. Entonces, me habían sacado del auto y dejado en la hierba. El dolor había sido tan intenso que no podía abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo había salido del auto? Alguien me había sacado. Alguien me había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y me sacó del coche aplastado para dejarme a salvo en la hierba. Nunca había preguntado por el cinturón de seguridad otra vez. Ahora, mientras conducíamos por la carretera helada de la montaña, poco a poco caí en la cuenta. La persona que me había sacado del accidente, tenía que haber sido la única persona que sabía que yo había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad. ¿Por qué no le pregunté de nuevo? Olvidé que él sabía sobre mi cinturón de seguridad. Yuki se había presentado y me permití olvidar el accidente y los acontecimientos que condujeron a ello.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuki deslizó la mano a través de mi pierna y tomó mi mano entre la suya. Oculte mi dolor y me giré para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sí. —Asintió hacia los árboles cubiertos de nieve fuera de mi ventana. —Es hermoso, ¿No?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque él tenía razón, lo eran, pero también, porque me dio una excusa para seguir con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

—¡YUKI! ¡CUIDADO! —La voz de Uub rompió la tranquilidad relajante de la Hummer, como una bala y Yuki maniobró el vehículo fuera de la carretera y lo deslizó contra la ladera de la montaña antes de estar a punto de estrellarnos con un auto volcado frente a nosotros. Yuki abrió de golpe la puerta.

—¡Llamen al 911! —Nos gritó y Uub saltó del vehículo con él. Llegué a ciegas a mi bolso, sin querer quitar los ojos del humeante carro en caso de que las viera. Las almas que se alejaban de él, si el accidente había matado a los pasajeros. Sabría pronto si habrían muerto... ¿O no?

—Ha habido un accidente muy feo frente a nosotros. —Oí la voz de Bra detrás de mí y supe que había encontrado su teléfono y había hecho la llamada. Dejé caer mi bolso y me arrastré hasta el asiento de Yuki, para salir por su puerta, porque mi lado fue atascado contra la montaña. Las chispas comenzaron a volar desde el coche y Uub agarró el brazo de Yuki para alejarlo.

—No, hombre, detente. —dijo, y Yuki pareció debatirse en si debía tratar de ayudarles a salir o mantenerse a salvo. Las chispas y el humo significaban que en cualquier momento el auto se prendería en llamas y posiblemente explotaría.

—RETROCEDAN. —Gritó Bra, saltando fuera del coche y corriendo hacia nosotros con el teléfono en la mano. —La señora en el teléfono dice que retrocedan. El humo y las chispas son una mala señal y dijo que los paramédicos y camiones de bomberos se encuentran en camino, pero que no necesitan más accidentados, eso no ayudara en esta situación.

—Tiene razón, Yuki, vamos. Retrocede. —Yuki miró frenéticamente hacia mí.

—Retrocede, Pan. —Llamó.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el fuego aumentó y el coche frente nosotros ardió en llamas. Un grito hizo eco en mis oídos y me estremecí al pensar en las personas en su interior que yo no fui capaz de ayudar. Congelados por el horror, todos nos quedamos allí y miramos, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos. Los lamentos de Bra fueron amortiguados por la suave voz de Uub. Los brazos de Yuki llegaron a mí alrededor y me apartó del calor de las llamas. Dejé que me alejara, pero no aparté los ojos del coche. Necesitaba ver si murieron.

—No mires, Pan. —Pidió Yuki, en voz baja, en mi oído. Él no entendía por qué tenía que ver y yo no podía decírselo. Entonces lo vi. Salió de la oscuridad y se dirigió directamente al fuego. Me liberé del agarre de Yuki y corrí hacia el fuego. Estaba aquí. Trunks estaba aquí.

—Pan, ¡NO! —Llamó la voz de Yuki detrás de mí.

—¡DETENLA! —Gritó Bra, con voz de pánico, pero yo no podía parar. ¡Trunks estaba aquí! Él estaba allí. El fuego no le haría daño. Ahora lo comprendía. Unos brazos aparecieron alrededor de mí y me hicieron retroceder mientras luchaba en contra de ellos.

—No, déjame, no puedo... ¡Tengo que llegar hasta allí! Tengo que ver — Le rogué mientras luchaba contra los brazos de Yuki, sin apartar la vista del coche en llamas. Trunks surgió con dos personas a su lado. Eran una pareja joven. Comencé a gritar mientras Yuki me abrazaba con fuerza en sus brazos, inflexible. —Por favor, por favor, déjame ir. Tengo que ir. —Le supliqué, viendo como Trunks se detenía y me miraba. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, brillante en la oscuridad, mientras me veía luchar y gritarle desde los brazos de Yuki. Él estaba allí, tan cerca, y la gente a su lado miraba al coche en llamas del que acababan de escapar. Apartó la mirada y con un gesto de su mano, los tres desaparecieron. Vi con horror cómo volvía la oscuridad. El coche seguía ardiendo y escuché los camiones de bomberos que se acercaban.

—Vamos, Pan. Vuelve, bebé. —Susurró Yuki, en mi oído.

—Están muertos. —Le susurré, sabiendo por qué había venido Trunks.

Yuki me atrajo hacia sí y me sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo. Lo dejé. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Nadie la tenía. Todo lo que veían era el vehículo en llamas. Acababa de ver la hermosa alma, que había robado mi corazón, emerger de la oscuridad y tomar las almas de las personas en el interior del coche en llamas. Él no era un alma normal. Siempre me había dicho que era diferente. Ahora comprendía lo que quería decir. Él es diferente.

Su existencia era fría y solitaria. Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo y me estrujé contra el cuerpo de Yuki. Lloré con la comprensión de que a Trunks nunca se le daría una oportunidad para enamorarse. Vivía dentro de la tristeza. Tenía que caminar de la mano con la muerte. Escuché la voz de Yuki tratando de consolarme, pero no podía aceptar sus palabras. Nada de lo que dijo hizo que me sintiera bien. A Trunks no se le dio una oportunidad para vivir y ser feliz. Mi respiración era entrecortada por los disparos de dolor a través de mi corazón. Todo era demasiado. Tenía un límite y acababa de sobrepasarlo.

—No, señor, que no está herida. No estábamos lo suficientemente cerca cuando el vehículo se accidentó y todos llevábamos los cinturones de seguridad, tuve que maniobrar para salir de la carretera. Ella no puede con todo lo que vimos y... —La voz de Yuki se fue apagando. Una voz desconocida habló desde detrás de mí.

—Tiene que ser ingresada y darle algunas medicinas para calmarla. Ese tipo de trauma emocional puede dejar efectos devastadores. — Apreté mi cuerpo contra Yuki. No puedo ir al hospital ahora. No quería ver más almas enfermas o perdidas. Negué con la cabeza violentamente contra su pecho.

—Está aterrorizada y no puedo dejarla ir sin mí. No puedo dejarla. — Oí a Yuki discutir.

—Se puede montar con ella, pero necesita un poco de atención médica. Esta no es una forma normal de tratar con algo así. La otra chica está manejándolo bien, pero ella parece estar perdida.

—Bien, pero no voy a apartarme de ella. —dijo Yuki, con firmeza en su voz.

—No quiero ir a un hospital. —dije , presa del pánico. Me aparté de Yuki, tratando de escapar, así podría correr hacia una persona segura, alguien que no me obligara a ir. Nadie entendía lo que yo había visto. Lo que había visto esta noche.

—No, no. —Escuché las protestas de Yuki y pensé por un momento que me hablaba a mí, pero después sentí el pinchazo de una aguja y el mundo fue nebuloso, antes de volverse negro.

—No, le dieron un tranquilizante para noquearla. Intenté detenerlos, pero sucedió antes de que pudiera evitarlo. —Escuché la voz de Yuki en la oscuridad.

—He llamado a su madre y se ha preocupado muchísimo. Le dije que no viniera. Nos iremos de aquí en unas pocas horas. —La voz de la señora Mishimoto sonaba preocupada.

—¿Cómo están Bra y Uub? —Preguntó, antes de que los dedos de Yuki suavemente acariciaran mi brazo. Sabía que era su tacto.

—Ambos están muy bien. Bra está bien. Está muy preocupada por Pan. Le aseguré que está descansando. —Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Dejé que la caricia de Yuki me confortara. Ayudándome a luchar contra el horror que a duras penas podía contener. Sabía que era el dolor que me esperaba, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

—Cariño, ¿Es siempre tan inestable? Sé que fue una cosa horrible de presenciar, pero no para que enloquezca completamente, bien ¿Crees que tiene algunos problemas mentales de los cuales pueden no ser conscientes?

—Yuki no dijo nada al principio, y me pregunté si negaba con la cabeza o se encogía de hombros. Le oí suspirar.

—No sé, mamá. —dijo en voz baja. Yuki siempre parecía completamente ciego a mis problemas. Siempre me había preguntado si notaba la manera en que yo presenciaba y veía cosas que él no podía ver. Luego, mis cambios de humor, que él siempre parecía pasar por alto. Tal vez había visto más de lo que yo me había dado cuenta. Una oleada de pánico me apretó el pecho cuando noté que podía estar perdiendo a Yuki también. Esta vez no sería capaz de ignorar mis serios problemas. Yo no era normal. Nunca lo había sido.

—Puede que tengas que pensar sobre tu relación con ella. No es saludable involucrarse con alguien que es emocionalmente vulnerable. La gente que es débil emocionalmente puede ser peligrosa. —La mano de Yuki dejó de acariciar mi brazo.

—No pedí tu opinión. No digas cosas como esas sobre Pan nunca más. ¿Me entiendes? No hay nada malo con ella que sea peligroso o nocivo. Sólo siente más que otros. —Pensé en lo mucho que amaba a Trunks y no podía discutir con él. Sentía más profundamente de lo que era normal.

—Lo siento, cariño. No debería haber dicho nada, pero es la preocupación de una madre, eso es todo. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Asegúrate de que ella lo sea. Quería abrir los ojos y decir: _"Escucha a tu madre. No soy buena para ti, Yuki"_ pero no lo hice. Porque era egoísta y me encontraba asustada.

* * *

**Bien, esta es la situacion por el momento, y creo que estaria bueno darles un pequeñito pantallazo de lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo, no?**

**Entonces aqui va:**

**_—Mamá, estoy bien. Creo que me va a ayudar. No te pongas tan sentimental. Todo va a estar bien. —Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que tenía que mejorar para ella. Tenía que encontrar una manera de vivir con el agujero en mi pecho. Mamá subió las escaleras con las maletas en la mano y cogí el teléfono, marcando primero a Bra._**

**_—Bueno, todo el jodido tiempo veo tu nombre moviéndose por mi pantalla. ¡Por Dios, Pan! Me has estado asustando. —Sonreí aliviada al escuchar su voz._**

**_—Lo siento. —Tomé una respiración profunda. —He sido diagnosticada con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Estoy a la espera de ser ingresada en este centro de rehabilitación para personas con problemas similares. No puedo tener mi teléfono, pero me dijeron que podía recibir visitas, por si quieres venir a verme alguna vez._**

**_Bra se quedó en silencio y comencé a preguntarme si mi teléfono había colgado su llamada._**

**_—Entonces, puedes mejorar... Quiero decir, ¿Te ayudarán? —Preguntó lentamente, sonando como si estuviera aterrorizada._**

**_—Sí, pueden hacerlo. —Le dije para tranquilizarla. Pero sabía que no me podía sanar. Nunca podría ser normal. Sólo quiero aprender a fingir, para que mis seres queridos no se preocupen por mí._**

**Bien? eso es todo, ahora les contestare los comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**HinataYaoi95: **_jaja si pobre niña se iba a morir al final :/ pero bueno lo importante es que vas en buen cami__no :D. Saludos!_

**Minako-Sama13: **_jaja no, la rubia no es Maron, aunque ella ya muy pero muy pronto aparecera. Hoy salio Trunks :D Pero ni siquiera hablo D': Es muy bueno que te guste, yo me enamore de los libros cuando los lei, por eso los adapte para ustedes :) Saludos!_

**Laly Pink:**_ No te angusties mas, Trunks salio hoy, aunque no hablo :'(, pero bueno lo importante es que Pan lo vio! Sip, el resto de la gente ya esta pensando que esta algo loca y eso lo veraz mejor en el proximo capitulo. Jaja no es ningun problema para mi subir capitulos a esa historia, tan solo lo habia dejado de hacer ya que crei que nadie la leia XD Espero a ti te agrade como a tu amiga. Es una lastima que perdamos en los penales, pero el que ya hayan llegado a la final del mundial me pone contenta :D. Saludos para Argentina!_

**Bueno, me despido , nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Comenten!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

No sé cuánto tiempo tardó el viaje de regreso a casa. El tiempo pasaba desapercibido para mí. No hay noche, ni día. Levantarse de la cama era casi imposible a veces. En mis sueños, Trunks se encontraba allí. Sólo quería dormir. Hablar era algo para lo que simplemente no estaba preparada.

Había visto las preguntas y la preocupación en los ojos de Yuki en el vuelo a casa, pero no había hablado con él. No quise enfrentarme a él ahora que sabía que tenía problemas, aunque realmente no sabía cuáles eran. Piensa que estoy loca y ese no es mi problema. Mi problema era que amaba a alguien a quien no podía tener. Veía almas que vagaban por la tierra perdidas y había sido atacada por un alma que tenía la intención de matarme. Yo era la única persona que recordaba que Trunks Walker había ido a la escuela y si sacaba su nombre a colación otra vez, todo el mundo pensaría que realmente perdí la cabeza. Así que, sí, he tenido problemas, pero no psiquiátricos. Tenía los sobrenaturales.

Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación me sorprendió y me volví para ver la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que era mi madre. Mi madre preocupada. ¿Cómo explicarle que estoy lastimada tan profundamente que no estoy segura de poder recuperarme? Faltaba algo en mi vida, algo que jamás conocí.

—Adelante. —Mi voz sonó ronca por falta de uso. Mi madre abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza en el interior, como si evaluara la atmósfera antes de entrar.

—¿No irás a la escuela esta mañana? —Preguntó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Olvidé qué día era, pero sabía que no estoy preparada para hacer frente a la escuela. Tampoco preparada para enfrentarme a Yuki o Bra o Uub. Tenía que permanecer en mi habitación y encontrar la fuerza dentro de mí para seguir viviendo. Negué con la cabeza y la pretensión de sonrisa dio paso a un ceño de preocupación, arrugas en su frente. —Cariño, has perdido una semana de escuela hasta ahora. Te he permitido quedarte aquí, con la esperanza de que pudieras superar el trauma que has experimentado. Pero ahora me preocupa que no vayas a salir de aquí. He estado estudiando tus síntomas en Internet y tienes todos los signos de un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Tienes pesadillas horribles y gritas en tus sueños, gritando por Trunks o Tunk o Truns ... no puedo entender entre los sollozos. No sales de tu habitación y no aceptas llamadas o visitas. Cuando trato de hablarte es como si te ocultaras. No me estás escuchando.

Me quedé allí sentada, escuchándola. Sufría por tener el corazón destrozado, roto sin remedio, pero no iba a decírselo. Me quedé en silencio. Ella parecía tomar mi silencio como un estímulo.

—He hecho algunas llamadas y te conseguí una cita con una psiquiatra. Necesito que vayas a hablar con ella. Es muy buena y trabaja con los adolescentes exclusivamente. Está muy recomendada y no tienes que decirle a nadie que vas a verla. —Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de mi madre. Las apartó de golpe y dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado. —Yo... la verdad es que debería haberte enviado hace años. Cuando eras pequeña hablabas de personas en las paredes. Pensé que era tu imaginación, pero ahora me pregunto si, de alguna manera, tienes alguna enfermedad y este trauma que has experimentado ha provocado algo. —Olfateó. —Te hablas a ti misma en la noche aquí. Te escucho hablarle a alguien. Cariño, necesitas ayuda. —Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que iba a aliviar su miedo. Ella se preocupaba mucho por mí y yo no podía explicar nada sin que pensara que estoy loca.

Sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien, bueno. Te voy a dar algo de tiempo, pero hay que levantarse y tomar una ducha. Entonces vístete y vamos a ir a ver a la doctora Hockensmith. Nos está esperando.

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo y vi que mi madre salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta como un recordatorio de que necesitaba levantarme. Había aceptado ir a ver a un psiquiatra. Mi madre perdería el dinero, pero yo sabía que tenía que ir, o ella tendría que ver a un psiquiatra, por la tensión que le provoco emocionalmente. Odiaba estar disgustándola, pero me parecía que no había una manera de salir de la desesperación que me consumía.

* * *

La enorme casa, de dos pisos, de estuco blanco, daba vista a lo largo del Golfo de México. Mi mamá ralentizó y se quedó mirando la casa, lo suficientemente grande como para contener al menos cinco familias cómodamente. Pero no era una casa para una familia. La alegre casa en la playa, era un lugar para sanar a las adolescentes que sufren de problemas psiquiátricos.

Eché un vistazo a mamá, me esperaba para dar el primer paso. Habíamos empacado mis cosas en silencio, después de que estuve de acuerdo con el psiquiatra, de que sufría un trastorno de estrés postraumático y necesitaba ayuda. Estuve dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa para salir de la oficina donde era obvio que ella realmente quería que cambiáramos personalidades o admitiera mi locura. Yo no era una psicópata y este parecía ser el diagnóstico que me dieron.

—¿Quieres hacer un par de llamadas antes de ir a instalarte? Una de las reglas es que no se puede tener el teléfono aquí. —La expresión de mamá me dijo que temía que la noticia de ningún teléfono iba a destrozarme. Asentí, pensando en Yuki y Bra. Tenía que hacerles saber dónde iba a estar por un tiempo. Mamá asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien. Voy a empezar a llevar tus maletas y a registrarte. —dijo las palabras con un pequeño hipo, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar. Había manejado todo esto tan bien y ha sido tan fuerte, pensando que esto es lo que necesito. Estiré la mano y cogí la suya, apretándola con fuerza.

—Mamá, estoy bien. Creo que me va a ayudar. No te pongas tan sentimental. Todo va a estar bien. —Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que tenía que mejorar para ella. Tenía que encontrar una manera de vivir con el agujero en mi pecho. Mamá subió las escaleras con las maletas en la mano y cogí el teléfono, marcando primero a Bra.

—Bueno, todo el jodido tiempo veo tu nombre moviéndose por mi pantalla. ¡Por Dios, Pan! Me has estado asustando. —Sonreí aliviada al escuchar su voz.

—Lo siento. —Tomé una respiración profunda. —He sido diagnosticada con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Estoy a la espera de ser ingresada en este centro de rehabilitación para personas con problemas similares. No puedo tener mi teléfono, pero me dijeron que podía recibir visitas, por si quieres venir a verme alguna vez.

Bra se quedó en silencio y comencé a preguntarme si mi teléfono había colgado su llamada.

—Entonces, puedes mejorar... Quiero decir, ¿Te ayudarán? —Preguntó lentamente, sonando como si estuviera aterrorizada.

—Sí, pueden hacerlo. —Le dije para tranquilizarla. Pero sabía que no me podía sanar. Nunca podría ser normal. Sólo quiero aprender a fingir, para que mis seres queridos no se preocupen por mí.

—¿Le has dicho a Yuki? —Su voz había perdido la alegría de antes, y odiaba que fuera mi culpa.

—No, te llamé primero. —Con un suspiro irregular dijo: —Te quiero. — Sentí las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos por primera vez. Yo también la quería. —Llama a Yuki y te visitaré lo antes posible.

—Está bien. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós. —Presioné el botón para terminar la llamada y luego llamé a Yuki.

—Pan. —Su voz sonaba tan aliviada como la de Bra.

—Eh, tú. —dije, necesitando tranquilizarlo antes de asestarle la misma noticia que acababa de dar a mi amiga.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Espero que sí, Pan, porque te extraño como loco. —Sonreí ante la calidez que su voz siempre me causaba.

—Tengo trastorno de estrés postraumático, Yuki. Fui a ver a un psiquiatra.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Te dará alguna receta para medicina? —En su voz sonaba el pánico.

—No exactamente. Tengo problemas para volver a la normalidad por el trauma que sufrimos. Ustedes lo manejaron normalmente. Yo no. Podría ser un desequilibrio químico, pero no están seguros. Estaré en un centro psiquiátrico por un tiempo. Se supone que me curaré aquí. No tendré mi teléfono, pero puedo recibir visitas.

Yuki parecía estar tomando una respiración profunda. —¿Entonces podré ir a verte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

—Sí, puedes venir, y no estoy segura todavía.

—Siento mucho lo que te está sucediendo, Pan. Lo siento mucho. —

Su voz sonaba llena de dolor y culpa.

—Escúchame, Yuki. Estoy lidiando con esto, por las cosas que están mal conmigo. Lo que hemos visto sólo lo provocó. Voy a mejorar. — Necesitaba escuchar esa mentira, tanto como él. Después de tranquilizarlo varias veces más, colgué el teléfono y dejé mi celular en el asiento del pasajero del coche. Mi bolso quedó en el asiento trasero, así que lo tomé y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, hasta mi nuevo hogar, al menos por ahora.

La sala de color amarillo pálido que me habían asignado contenía una pequeña ventana redonda con vistas a la playa. Abracé a mi madre en la planta baja hacía treinta minutos. Recordándome que hacía esto por ella. Sería de gran ayuda para lidiar con sus miedos de mi locura. Y estar lejos de mi dormitorio, donde hay tantos recuerdos de la existencia de Trunks, eso me ayudaría a encontrar una manera de vivir sin él.

Una señora mayor se quedó afuera en la arena, con una bolsa de lo que parecía pan, lanzándolo en el aire mientras las gaviotas volaban en círculos sobre su cabeza. O bien era una turista y no se daba cuenta de que le caía caca en la cabeza, o era una paciente psiquiátrico, demasiado loca como para preocuparse por el excremento de pájaro.

Me aparté de la oleada creciente de pájaros hambrientos y estudié la pequeña habitación de madera de por lo menos la mitad de una habitación regular. Teniendo en cuenta que este lugar ocupaba veinticinco pacientes a la vez, y diez enfermeras y dos médicos, las habitaciones no podrían ser demasiado grandes, incluso si la casa era de dos plantas. Una cama individual se asentaba en el centro de la habitación con una pequeña mesa redonda, blanca, la cual sostenía una lámpara cubierta de conchas. Un solitario espejo ovalado colgaba en la pared en un armario con tres cajones. Un armario muy pequeño, sólo lo suficientemente grande como para colgar quince artículos y mantener tres pares de zapatos, estaba en la pared] opuesta. Se me permitió sólo una hora en mi habitación durante el día. Podría usarlo para estar aquí toda la hora, también podía no venir. Era su manera de mantener a los pacientes rodeados de otras personas. Evitar la depresión del aislamiento, era su regla de oro aquí.

Le eché un vistazo al pequeño despertador que había dejado sobre la mesa redonda. Ya había utilizado diez de mis minutos en mi habitación. Tenía que ir a pasear y ser vista, así tendría tiempo para volver más tarde. Caminé por el pasillo y cerré detrás de mí. La pequeña llave que me habían dado seguía en mi bolsillo y cerré mi puerta con ella. Al parecer, no había motivos para preocuparse de los robos entre pacientes. No se permitía traer cualquier cosa de valor contigo, pero aquellos que sufrían de trastornos de la personalidad tomaban cualquier cosa y yo necesito mi ropa. Sólo había sido asignada una cantidad pequeña y necesitaba lo que tenía.

Una puerta se abrió por el pasillo y una niña con el pelo espeso, de color castaño, y enormes gafas redondas se me quedó mirando, y luego, rápidamente, estampó su puerta para cerrarla. Oí el seguro haciendo clic detrás de ella. Se asustó con facilidad y espanto. Debe de ser alguien que realmente sufre de Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático, ya que está aquí. Me quedé mirando las otras puertas cerradas, preguntándome si todo el mundo en esta sala tenía el mismo trastorno. Si las noches iban a ser ruidosas, con gritos causados por pesadillas.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el salón principal, o lo que ellos denominan la Gran Sala. Allí era donde las televisiones interpretaban comedias y lo juegos de mesa eran jugados. No había ordenadores o Internet para los pacientes. Una enfermera me sonrió alegremente mientras caminaba con una cesta llena de aperitivos.

—Comeremos nuestra merienda pronto. Pásate por aquí y conseguirás algo para comer y conocer a algunos de los otros pacientes. Tenemos varios de tu edad. —Conocer adolescentes con trastornos psiquiátricos no era muy atractivo para mí. Pero no dije nada. En su lugar, me dirigí a las puertas dobles de cristal que daban hacia el piso.

—No serás capaz de abrirlas. Se bloquean. Ya sabes, para nosotros, los locos podemos tener el salvaje capricho de comprobar si volamos. Aunque, me imagino que la arena amortiguaría el golpe. —Me di vuelta para ver a una chica joven con el pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lo tenía peinado en dos coletas en la cima de su cabeza. Llevaba labial rojo brillante, que contrastaba con su piel pálida.

—Gracias. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema. Si deseas salir y disfrutar de la playa puedes pedir que una enfermera te acompañe. Les gusta tener una excusa para salir a la calle. —Recordé la señora alimentando a las aves. Sola. Realmente no quiero saber quién era, por lo que una vez más asentí y dije: —Gracias. —Inclinó su rostro delgado de lado a lado y actuó como si estuviera examinando algo más espectacular.

—No estás loca, ¿verdad? —No esperaba que esta chica extraña hiciera tal observación precisa. Después de todo, los médicos, todos creían que necesitaba ayuda. Me encogí de hombros, sin saber cómo responder.

—Bueno, parecen pensar que lo estoy. —Arqueó sus claras cejas.

—Pueden equivocarse. Lo han estado antes. —Me pregunté si se refería a sí misma. Miré a la enfermera, sentada detrás de un escritorio de trabajo en un ordenador portátil. No parecía reaccionar a la acusación de que había gente aquí que no era loca.

—Karen sabe que es verdad. Pero no lo va a admitir. ¿Ves a la enfermera Karen? —La rubia sonreía a la enfermera, quien levantó la vista y rodó los ojos con cariño y volvió a escribir. —Ella lo sabe, pero está demasiado ocupada en Twitter para admitirlo. —La enfermera se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas a la pila de papeles que había a su lado antes de mirar a la rubia de nuevo.

—Estoy revisando medicamentos y resultados de pruebas.

—Bla, bla, bla. No dejes que te engañe, ella es una adicta de Twitter. Por eso esta todo el jodido tiempo pegada allí. —La enfermera le disparó una mirada de advertencia.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, por favor. Perderás diez minutos de tu tiempo de habitación si no tienes cuidado.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y me miró.

—Como he dicho, no siempre tienen la razón por aquí. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Estás muy sana. No tienes los demonios en tus ojos, como la mayoría de la gente de aquí. —Se puso de pie y se estiró, mostrando un muy pálido y plano estómago. Tenía una gran barra negra a través de su ombligo.

—Soy Maron por cierto. —Alargó su brazo, extendiéndola hacia mí, cuando fui a sacudirla, ella retiro la mano. —Regla número uno, no estreches la mano de nadie. Este lugar está lleno de locos.

Sonreí.

—Supongo que no eres uno de ellos.

Ella soltó una carcajada. —Oh no, yo estoy tan jodida como ellos creen. —Comenzó a pasear y golpeó los papeles en los que la enfermera tenía a su lado mientras pasó por allí.

—No Twitees demasiado, Karen, es malo para los ojos. Es una estupidez.

—Diez minutos, Maron. —dijo a la enfermera, sin levantar la vista. Maron miró hacia atrás y me guiñó un ojo.

—No les gusta las malas palabras, así que si tienes una boca de marinero necesitas dominarla.

—Veinte minutos, Maron. —dijo la enfermera de nuevo, todavía centrada en la pantalla. Maron soltó una carcajada de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el comedor. La enfermera me miró.

—Maron es definitivamente un caso especial. Aprenderás a no hacerle caso. Es hora de la merienda en el comedor, puedes si quieres comer algo y conocer a otros pacientes.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, pero no estoy muy hambrienta. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí y ver la televisión? —La enfermera Karen asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. Me acurruqué en un sillón y me quedé mirando fijamente a la pantalla de televisión, sintiéndome más sola que nunca.

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo 15, aun no puedo creer que ya casi estemos terminando. Que les parecio? Les gusto el capitulo? Que opinan de la actitud de Maron, de Pan, de Karen? , de quien sea XD Pan durara mucho con los psiquiatricos?**

**Respuesta a comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**Minako-sama13: **_Jajaja no se, yo no lo veo tan corto, pero se que cuando uno se engancha con la historia lo que son 10 hojas escritas para nosotros son 2 XD, Seeh Trunks frustra un poco en este tiempo pero ya veras que ya pasara algo bonito :)_

**Laly Pink:**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este tambien te haya gustado. No se porque no aparecia, por algun problema con la pagina, espero que lo haya podido arreglar :) _

**Pancito**_: Que bueno que te guste. Soy de Montevideo, Uruguay :)_

**Bien, espero comenten y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

El comedor era una gran habitación con cinco largas mesas en las que se sentaban diez personas en cada una. Un buffet al estilo cafetería se encontraba ubicado donde las enfermeras llenaban los platos de los pacientes. Esta era la única habitación con ventanales grandes. Básicamente todo el muro sur se encontraba cubierto por ventanales enmarcados con vista a la playa. Le di las gracias a la enfermera que me entregó la bandeja de color rojo brillante llena de macarrones con queso que parecían bastante comestibles, tiras de pollo asado, una ensalada César, judías verdes, un panecillo de trigo grande, y una pequeña porción de algún tipo de crema que ya sabía que no probaría. Las mesas más cercanas a las ventanas parecían ser las más populares, ya que se encontraban completamente llenas, y algunos pacientes discutían sobre lugares específicos. Decidí sentarme en una de las mesas lejos de las ventanas. No quería tener que lidiar con problemas si me sentaba en el asiento codiciado de alguien. Tomé una taza de plástico llena de té helado y me dirigí hacia la última fila de mesas.

—Probablemente quieras ir a buscar algo de esa azúcar. El té no tiene nada de dulce, y así es simplemente desagradable. —Una chica con el pelo fibroso de color marrón, y grandes ojos marrones, se quedó allí de pie con el ceño fruncido hacia la taza en mi mano. Sus dientes parecían sobresalir un poco y tenía la nariz cubierta de pecas. Me recordó a alguien que podrías encontrarte en alguna granja de por allí.

—Oh, eh, gracias, pero yo no tomo azúcar en mi té helado. —Le expliqué y, frunció la nariz.

—Entonces debes ser de Florida. No entiendo porque continúan actuando como si fueran del norte. Ustedes están más al sur de lo que estamos en Mississippi, y nosotros sabemos que el té helado necesita azúcar.

Me costó entender su acento, pero le sonreí y me giré hacia la mesa que había elegido, pero me di cuenta de que ahora habían otros dos ocupantes: la chica con el grueso cabello marrón que había cerrado la puerta y se había encerrado adentro luego de haberme visto, y Maron. Vacilé y me pregunté si tal vez debería ir a sentarme en otra mesa, cuando Maron me lanzó una sonrisa desafiante. Me imaginé que era mejor seguir con mi plan. Maron esperaba que me fuera a otro sitio, y no quería que pensara que me daba miedo. Me sorprendía un poco que estuviese sentada con la chica hiperactiva. Maron no parecía la clase de persona que le agradaría a alguien nerviosa y llena de miedo.

—No estarás pensando en sentarte con esas dos, ¿verdad? —La chica de vaquera me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. —No veo por qué no.

Se echó a reír. —Porque Maron es una loca, por eso. Es una completa Looney Toons, te lo digo. —Me mordí para evitar sonreír por el hecho de que este lugar era para enfermos mentales. ¿Acaso no todos eran un poco Looney Toons en este lugar?

—Um, gracias, pero ya conocí a Maron y no parece tan mal. —La chica junto a mí se me quedó mirando, como estudiándome cuidadosamente.

—No eres esquizofrénica, ¿cierto? Porque tengo que saberlo. No me siento cómoda alrededor de los esquizofrénicos. —Miré a Maron y me pregunté si era eso lo que ella era. ¿Tenía esquizofrenia?

Negué con la cabeza. —No, tengo trastorno de estrés postraumático.

Ella sonrió. —Ah, bueno, puedo lidiar con eso. Son fáciles de manejar. Yo soy bipolar. Mamá me trajo por haberme intentado matar.

Me puse rígida, mirando a esta amigable persona con aspecto agrícola de niña inocente, preguntándome cómo alguien como ella podría intentar acabar con su vida. —¿Por qué? —Me oí preguntar.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —A veces me siento tan triste que suena bien. —dijo esto con mucha seriedad, y me estremecí. Nunca me di cuenta que habían chicos de mi edad que parecían normales, pero que por dentro luchaban con mucho más. Coloqué mi bandeja en la mesa, al otro lado de la morena. —Fue bueno hablar contigo, —dijo la chica de campo, sonriendo.

—¿No vas a sentarte a mi lado, Lucy? ¿Por qué, Lucy? Creo que mis sentimientos están heridos. Puedo sentir la necesidad de llorar aquí, delante de la maldita cafetería. —dijo Maron, sonriendo a la chica de campo.

—Déjala en paz. —Siseó la tupida morena antes de meterse una cucharada llena de macarrones con queso a la boca.

Maron le devolvió la sonrisa a la tupida morena. —Es muy divertido burlarse de Lucy. A veces, incluso puedes hacerla decir "he tenido suficiente de tus habladurías. Ahora déjame en paz antes de que te delate."

—Maron imitó perfectamente el habla de Lucy.

La tupida morena sonrió y tragó su bocado de comida.

—¿Así que no estás loca? Yo soy Saki, siento lo de antes, pero no me gusta mucho conocer a los locos nuevos que ingresan. Estoy suficientemente loca, y no necesito más loqueras a mí alrededor. Es extraño que pase tanto tiempo alrededor de Maron. —Maron sonrió y sacó la lengua, que también tenía una barra en ella, pero de plata.

Me sorprendí por cómo lucía su lengua y ella rió a carcajadas.

—Relájate. Pan. No muerdo, al menos no a otras personas. —Se rió de su comentario al igual que su compañera. —Le dije a Saki que no se estresara tanto por ti. Que ya te había visto, y que no había nada malo en ti.

Pero eres interesante. No logramos comprender qué es lo que ellos creen que tienes. Moví la comida en mi plato, pero nada me llamó la atención.

—Trastorno de estrés postraumático —dije, mirándola.

—Ah, así que piensan que has tenido un trauma y que te afectó. Lo que es realmente malo, ya que sabemos que no estás loca. ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir que te enviaran aquí? —Preguntó Saki antes de introducir otra cuchara llena de macarrones con queso a su boca. Miré a las enfermeras que ya habían comenzado a patrullar las mesas laterales.

—Eso no es algo de lo que realmente quiero hablar. —Cogí mi rollo, con la esperanza de que si comenzaba a llenar mi boca, dejarían de esperar que hablara.

Maron asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio un codazo a Saki. —Mira a Ushio. Está a punto de atacar a Kim por tocar el plato. ¡Ah, maldita sea! Es esa enfermera Karen. Se está llevando a Ushio para que busque otro plato y se lave las manos. —Maron sonrió hacia mí. —Ushio es el mejor tipo de enfermo mental para molestar.

—Ella tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. —Saki terminó, sonriendo.

Al parecer, los pobres problemas de Ushio eran una cuestión de entretenimiento. Maron tiró del anillo de su lengua con los dientes.

—Mierda divertida. —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Diez minutos mañana, Maron. —la voz de la enfermera Karen vino detrás de mí.

Saki entornó los ojos. —¿Por qué haces eso cuando sabes que puede oírte?

Maron se encogió de hombros. —Porque puedo. O porque no me gusta ir a mi cuarto sola. Tú sabes que las voces en mi cabeza son muy altas cuando estoy sola. —Maron me dirigió una sonrisa y le dio un mordisco a su pastel de crema.

Me sentí aliviada al llegar a la cama. Después de la cena había sido enviada a salas de reuniones para "Tiempo de Discusión", lo que significaba que animaban a todos a hablar. No quería hablar. No tenía nada que decir. Se había vuelto tan aburrido, que me encontré a mí misma buscando almas errantes con la mirada. Después de que ninguna diese señales por horas, me di cuenta de que no había visto una desde que puse un pie en la casa. Al parecer, a las almas les asustaba este lugar. No podía culparlas. Afuera podía escuchar las olas rompiendo, y esperaba que fuera el único sonido que escuchara esta noche.

Justo en ese momento escuché un grito ahogado. Me estremecí y me hundí en la cama. No era que me dieran miedo, pero sufría por ellos. En verdad trataban con cosas que no podía comprender. Otro grito hizo eco en el pasillo. Alguien había abierto la puerta y soltó su terror. Miré de nuevo a mi puerta para asegurarme de haberla bloqueado. Una enfermera hablaba con el gritón y varias puertas se abrieron y cerraron.

—Nunca voy a poder dormir. —Murmuré en la oscuridad. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana para ver las olas rompiendo contra la costa, iluminadas por la luna. Las olas me recordaban la última noche que había pasado con Trunks. Me salvó de las olas que intentaban quitarme la vida. Había estado lista para que sucediera, hasta que su brazo se envolvió a mí alrededor.

El dolor atravesó mi corazón y tuve que sentarme en la cama y apretar fuertemente mi estómago, con el fin de mantenerme en una sola pieza. Otro grito se escuchó a pocas habitaciones. Una lágrima ardiente corrió por mi rostro. Me encontraba sola, por primera vez en mi vida. Me acosté con las rodillas contra mi pecho y mis brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de ellas. Mis párpados se volvieron pesados y los gritos comenzaron a ser ahogados de inmediato.

Lentamente me dejé llevar a mis sueños por la música que empezó a tocar. Luché para despertar de nuevo. La familiar tonada era mi canción de cuna. El cansancio del día y mi sensación de soledad parecían desaparecer a medida que la música se reproducía. La calidez de la voz de Trunks llenó mi mente, y me dormí.

* * *

—Tienes un visitante y es delicioso, delicioso para lamerse los labios.

—dijo Maron, pavoneándose en la biblioteca. Estaba casi segura de que ella nunca había dedicado un momento a mirar la copia de cuero gastado de Orgullo y Prejuicio que había encontrado entre los estantes de libros que cubrían las paredes.

—¿Tengo un visitante? —Tenía que ser Yuki. —Gracias. —Me levanté y seguí a Maron de nuevo a la gran sala, donde todas las visitas tenían que llevarse a cabo. El ceño fruncido de Yuki se esfumó cuando me vio venir hacia él. Una sonrisa disminuyó la línea de preocupación en su frente.

—Pan. —dijo, caminando y tirando de mí en un abrazo feroz. Me aferré a él con fuerza, tratando de no llorar.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido. —Le susurré, con la esperanza de que la emoción en mi voz no fuese tan evidente.

—Te extraño, Pan, mucho. —dijo contra mi pelo, y nos quedamos sosteniéndonos mutuamente hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta, y de mala gana me retiré. La enfermera Karen frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos zorra Twitter, esto es más entretenido que la mierda que tenemos que ver en la televisión. —Maron llamó desde su silla.

—Veinte minutos, Maron. —Respondió la enfermera Karen con aburrimiento.

—Ya he perdido todo mi tiempo de mierda el día de hoy, Enfermera Karen.

Ella la miró y señaló con el dedo hacia Maron. —Veinte minutos mañana y te perderás todos los privilegios por una semana si dices otra mala palabra.

Maron rodó sus ojos y acarició el asiento a su lado. —Ven con el Sr. Delicioso aquí para que pueda mirarlo —dijo con un ronroneo en su voz.

—Maron, anda a ayudar a la Enfermera Ashley con los preparativos del almuerzo.

Maron miró a Karen y se levantó malhumorada. —Iba a jugar limpio, ya sabes, Karen. No eres divertida, en absoluto divertida. —Maron se lamió los labios al pasar frente de Yuki y me guiñó un ojo. Apreté la mano de Yuki y lo llevé hasta el extremo de la gran sala, donde se podía ver televisión o jugar juegos de mesa Siempre se encontraba vacía.

Yuki me observó con preocupación. —¿Todas las personas de aquí son como ella? —Parecía traumatizado. Me reí entre dientes y comencé a sacudir la cabeza, pero lo pensé mejor.

—No, pero no es la peor aquí. —Yuki todavía parecía horrorizado. Le sonreí—. Son muy entretenidos cuando te das cuenta de lo inofensivos que son. Me siento muy mal por ellos, Yuki. —Sacudí la cabeza. —De todos modos, dime acerca de la escuela, y de Bra, y de ti. ¿Cómo están todos?

La cara de Yuki se iluminó con una gran sonrisa aliviada. —Pareces mejor ya. —Tocó el lado de mi cabeza suavemente. —Dios, te he echado de menos.

—Yo también te extraño. Gracias por venir hoy. Necesitaba hablar con alguien del mundo exterior. Dime, ¿Cómo están todos?

Me dio una triste sonrisa. —Estamos preocupados por ti. Te echamos de menos y hablamos de ti todo el tiempo. No esta ocurriendo absolutamente nada más. —Quería decirle que también pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que pensaba en Trunks. Lo había escuchado la noche anterior. Él había estado allí, en mis sueños.

—¿Trajiste mi trabajo escolar? —Le pregunté, mirando a la bolsa en sus manos.

—Oh, sí, aquí tienes. ¿En verdad puedes hacerla aquí? —Miró a las dos chicas que acababan de entrar y comenzaban a jugar al Monopolio. Al parecer, tenían un desacuerdo y procedieron a meter el dinero del juego por debajo de sus camisas mientras gritaban. La enfermera Karen corrió y empezó a romper la discusión desde arriba. Oí decirles cuánto tiempo a solas habían perdido.

—¿Por qué los mantienen amenazados a todos con el tiempo? ¿Es igual que el tiempo que se obtiene como castigo o algo así?

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —No, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Sólo tenemos una hora al día para estar solos en las habitaciones. Es un castigo para reducir tu tiempo. Tiempo a solas en tu habitación para escapar de todo esto es codiciado.

Yuki dejó salir un suspiro irregular y sacudió la cabeza. —Tú no perteneces aquí, Pan —dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros. —El hecho de que no arrojo maldiciones a las enfermeras, ni trato con las voces en mi cabeza, no quiere decir que no estoy lidiando con mis propias cosas. —Asintió. Su mano apretó la mía.

—Te amo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte —dijo en un susurro. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y le regalé una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —Quería decir algo más, pero sabía que no podía.

—Romeo, Romeo, ¿donde te encuentras, Romeo? —Maron llamó desde el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras con los brazos llenos de toallas.

Me reí en voz alta. —Ella es inofensiva. —Le aseguré a Yuki, y luego pensé en ello un momento. —Bueno, quizás no inofensiva. Pero ella no implica daño alguno en estos momentos. —La mirada de espanto de Yuki regresó.

—¿Bloqueas tu puerta por la noche? —Me preguntó mirando a su alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que lo escucharan y vinieran por él. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. —Pero sólo porque hay muchos gritando y corriendo por la noche. Terrores nocturnos y cosas similares.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia mí. —Por favor, date prisa y mejórate para que vuelvas a casa. Aquí no es donde perteneces.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Los gritos ahogados comenzaron inmediatamente después de que se anunció el apago de las luces. Me cubrí la cabeza y bloqueé el sonido. Había esperado todo el día para volver a la cama y caer en un profundo sueño en el que esperaba oír su música. Pensé en las veces que había cantado para mí y las horas que me había tenido y me había besado. Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y la música empezó. Luché por abrir mis ojos y encontrarlo en mi habitación. Él se encontraba allí. Lo podía sentir. Su guitarra tocaba mi canción de cuna e intenté desesperadamente de abrir los ojos. Era como si un manto oscuro estuviese sobre mí, y no pudiese quitármelo. En lugar de ser presa del pánico, esto me calentaba. La tranquilidad de saber que Trunks estaba conmigo era suficiente por ahora. Su voz se unió al rasgueo de la guitarra. Sabía que andaba por aquí y que había venido por mí. Ya no me encontraba sola. Los sonidos amortiguados de los gritos y portazos cesaron, y todo lo que escuché fue la música que ayudó a llenar el vacío dentro de mí. Quería girarme, hacer frente a la fuente de la música y arrojarme a sus brazos. Me quedé dormida, incapaz de luchar contra la somnolencia por más tiempo.

* * *

—¿No te sientes un poco sola Miss Popularidad? —Maron se paseaba por el pasillo hacia mi habitación cuando salí luego de una siesta de media hora. Si no fuese por las noches cuando la música llegaba y Trunks se encontraba conmigo, perdería la cabeza por la monotonía de este lugar.

—¿Tengo un visitante? —Le pregunté a Maron cuando volvía a su dormitorio.

—Sí. —dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No había manera de que Maron tuviese un momento a solas hoy. Personalmente había escuchado a la Enfermera Karen quitarle minutos por dos días, desde el desayuno. Alguien podría estar buscándola en pocos minutos. Me dirigí escaleras abajo, ansiosa por ver quién había venido a verme. Me eché a correr en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con Bra, de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en forma defensiva.

—¿Te dijo Maron que tenías una visita? —Preguntó la enfermera Karen, frunciendo el ceño y mirando detrás de mí. Asentí con la cabeza, no queriendo delatar a Maron por ir a su habitación. —¿Dónde está? —Preguntó. Levanté las cejas y me encogí de hombros. —Parece que volvió de nuevo aquí. —La enfermera Karen miró por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido, como si pensara que había perdido a Maron al regresar. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a escribir en el echó sus brazos a mi alrededor tan pronto como llegué hasta ella. Se sentía tan bien verla. —Por favor, márchate conmigo. —Susurró en mi oído.

Me reí entre dientes. —No puedo.

—Te ayudaré a salir. Chica, esta gente está loca, tienes que salir. —Me mordí la risa. —La chica, Maron, es una demente y no volvió a bajar las escaleras. Me encontraba mirándola. Si ella no volvía a bajar contigo de inmediato yo iba a subir para vengar tu muerte. —Me reí en voz alta un momento.

—Vamos por aquí y podremos hablar. —Le tomé la mano y la llevé donde me había sentado con Yuki dos días atrás.

Bra volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras. —Todavía no ha bajado.

Tal vez tengas que decirle a la enfermera. —Susurró Bra detrás de mí. Me senté en una silla y señalé otra que había a mi lado.

—No, no le voy a decir nada a Karen. Maron no es mala. A ella le gusta dejar una buena impresión. Es más acerca de la atención con ella. Y no quiero ser el que la delate. Me gusta y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera. He visto lo que hace a la gente que no le gusta. —Los ojos celestes de Bra crecieron grandes y redondos. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. — Cosas que un matón de escuela podría hacer, no un asesino en serie, cálmate.

Bra pareció relajarse un poco y cruzó las piernas delante de ella, luego se inclinó para mirarme de cerca. —Por lo tanto, ¿Están siendo buenos aquí? ¿Ni los locos ni nadie te están maltratando? Porque si lo están haciendo, voy a hacerlos caer. No existe un enfermo mental por acá que vaya a meterse con mi chica. Yo te protegeré. —Su expresión feroz me calentó.

Le sonreí. —Todos son agradables, pero gracias por el apoyo.

Ella miró por encima de mi hombro a la enfermera Karen: —Espero que las otras enfermeras presten más atención a los enfermos mentales que ella. ¿Sabías que está metida en Twitter?

* * *

**Bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno ya saben... comenten.**

**Respuestas a comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**_Luciadbzgt:_**_ jajaj si a mi me encanta la personalidad de Maron :D Cada vez se pone mejor, tienes razon :)_

**_Minako-Sama13:_** _Pan esta bien, dentro de todo lo que sucedio podria estar peor creo yo. De todas formas ya vimos que ha echo amigas nuevas, y pronto se encontrara con Trunks..._

**_Laly Pink:_**_ Mira, este es el capitulo 16 y el libro tiene 20, para la adaptacion lo unico que hice fue cambiar nombres y cosas ovbias como que en el libro el personaje principal tiene cabello negro, y ella ojos verdes, osea nada mas cosas asi. Hay cosas que no afectaban, asi que nisiquiera las cambie, y esta historia viene en 3 partes, 4 si lo prefieren ustedes, nada mas. Y eso de si Pan tendra o no un buen final creo que deberas saberlo como el resto de los lectores :) Saludos! :D_

**_Ambai (Guest)_**: _Que bueno que te guste, actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo siempre, saludos!_

**Bien, ahora, les tengo algo que decir, quiza algunos de los lectores tan solo lean esta historia, pero por las dudas, si es que hay alguno que lea algunas de mis otras historias, entre a mi blog, que acabo de actualizar una noticia de la historia " La liga de superheroes". Saludos y hasta la proxima :)**

**(triple w . ale1008 . blogspot . com )**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

—Pan. —La doctora Janice vino caminando hacia la habitación en donde me hallaba sentada jugando Monopolio con Maron, quien hacía trampa y Ushio, quien seguía mirando mal a Maron por hacer trampa.

—¿Sí señora? —Pregunté. Le sonrió a las chicas y sostuvo en alto un portapapeles.

—Es hora de tu valoración. Por favor ven conmigo. —Descrucé mis piernas y me levanté del suelo.

—Oh mierda, desfrutaba jugar contigo Panny Ann, te van a decir que no eres una enferma mental y te enviarán a casa. —Maron me mostró su lengua perforada y me guiñó un ojo. Había tomado la costumbre de llamarme Panny Ann en los últimos días. Era un poco molesto, pero no le veía el caso formar un problema por eso. Forcé una sonrisa y seguí a la doctora. Aún no me encontraba lista para irme.

Trunks había venido en la noche y temía que una vez que estuviera en casa me dejaría otra vez. Mi corazón dolía, recordándome que seguía vacío.

La doctora Janice abrió la puerta de su oficina y la sostuvo abierta para mí mientras entraba.

—Tendrás que ignorar el desastre en mi escritorio. He estado haciendo gráficos esta semana y se sale un poco de control aquí. —Me sonrió a modo de disculpa y caminó alrededor para situarse detrás de su escritorio.

—Por favor, siéntate. —dijo, señalando unos mullidos sillones de cuero negro detrás de mí. Me senté en uno mientras la doctora Janice tomaba el portapapeles en sus manos. Deslizó por el puente de su larga nariz el par de gafas que colgaban de su cuello en una cadena de perlas.

—Aparentemente, Pan; eres el paciente más saludable mentalmente que hemos tenido en un largo tiempo. Eres compasiva y te haces amiga de incluso los más duros casos que hemos tenido. Lo que solo refuerza el diagnóstico de que no estás mentalmente enferma. Entablar amistad con alguien como Maron Senji no es fácil y Saki es su única amiga porque parece tener miedo de Maron. Las evaluaciones de las enfermeras dicen que eres amable y que comprendes bien. Reaccionas en el modo en el que lo hace alguien quien entiende que está rodeada de enfermos mentales, y eres paciente con ellos. Eso no solo te hace una paciente muy agradable sino también una persona muy estable. —La doctora Janice colocó el portapapeles en su escritorio y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas caer delicadamente en su pecho. —El hecho básico es: no perteneces aquí.

Asentí, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con la doctora de que yo era un caso mental y que necesitaba quedarme.

La doctora Janice bajó la mirada.

—Estudié cuidadosamente las recomendaciones que fueron enviadas cuando fuiste recetada para estar aquí, para ayudarte a aprender cómo lidiar con el trauma que sufriste. Normalmente no estoy en desacuerdo de manera tan radical con las observaciones de otros doctores pero esta vez fuiste muy mal diagnosticada. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿Por qué, Pan Son, te retiraste tanto en ti misma que tu madre tuvo que buscar ayuda médica? Me tragué el miedo que crecía dentro de mí ante el pensamiento que sería enviada a casa hoy y esta noche no tendría a Trunks. Necesitaba una razón para quedarme. Estudié de vuelta a la Doctora Janice y me pregunté si podría ser honesta con ella y la verdad me mantendría aquí. Si le dijera que vi gente muerta, ¿Cambiaría su opinión? Empecé a hablar y una imagen de los ojos llenos de lágrimas de mamá cuando había venido a visitarme regresó a mi mente. Me extrañaba y se preocupaba por mí. La lastimaba, o bueno, más bien la enfermedad que ella pensaba que yo tenía la hería. Si admitía que veía almas, me etiquetarían de loca. Sería diagnosticada con todo un nuevo problema y mi madre sería consumida por la preocupación. Tan solo trataría de ganar una noche más. Una oportunidad más de escuchar a Trunks y esta vez lucharía contra el sueño que siempre me impedía verlo. Encontraría una manera de hablar con él.

—El accidente automovilístico me molestó y me confiné en mí misma porque no me gustaba pensar acerca de lo que había sido testigo. Estuve de acuerdo en venir aquí para hacer sentir a mamá mejor. Le asustaba la idea de que me iba a convertir en una solitaria. Mi estancia aquí ha sido aclaradora y siempre lo voy a apreciar. Las chicas de aquí son como yo, solo que ellas tienen enfermedades mentales que hacen que vivir una vida normal sea difícil. Siguen siendo personas. Siguen teniendo sentimientos y quieren ser aceptadas. He disfrutado conocerlas a todas. Tiene razón, no tengo una enfermedad mental como los otros pacientes, pero estar alrededor de ellos me ha ayudado a aprender a aceptar lo que atestigüé.

La doctora Janice sonrió. —Bueno, eso sigue confirmando mi diagnóstico. Tú estás completamente sana en cuanto a salud mental y eres muy madura para tu edad. ¿Te gustaría llamar a tu madre y contarle que eres libre para irte a casa?

Este era mi momento para pedirle una noche más, necesitaba decir adiós. Necesitaba abrir mis ojos esta noche y verlo. No me podía ir hasta que no lo viera.

—Doctora Janice ¿Sería un problema si me quedo aquí esta noche y me voy mañana a primera hora? Me gustaría cenar con mis nuevos amigos y darles una apropiada despedida a todos ellos.

Me dio una lenta y complacida sonrisa y asintió.

—Pienso que eso sería perfecto.

Observé el teléfono en su escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo llamar a mi madre y dejarle saber que soy libre para irme mañana en la mañana?

Pensé en cómo las noticias de que podría ir a casa iban a traer una sonrisa a su rostro. Sabía que eso ayudaría a reducir el dolor, pero no lo suficiente. Llevé mi bandeja de comida para sentarme en frente de Maron y Saki. Maron inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como hace frecuentemente cuando está pensando en algo, jugaba con el aro de su lengua, pasándolo contra sus dientes frecuentemente.

—Te vas Panny Ann, ¿Cierto?

Le sonreí y asentí. Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

—Era obvio que te mandarían a casa pronto, ya que no tienes fallos mentales. Quiero decir, ni siquiera gritas en las noches. Pero por supuesto, él canta para ti. Me impresiona de verdad. Me habría asustado hasta la mierda si él entrara en mi habitación. El hecho de que no estás asustada te hace alguien que no me fastidie.

Me congelé, escuchando sus palabras. Ella sabía que Trunks venía en las noches y cantaba para mí. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso lo vio? ¿Maron veía almas? ¿Era eso mi problema? ¿Era yo esquizofrénica? Dejó salir su sonrisa maniática y me guiñó el ojo.

—Estás pensando que sólo podrías ser ridícula después de todo ¿No es así Panny Ann? Desearías estar así de jodida. De ninguna manera, pequeña.

De ninguna jodida manera. —Susurró, inclinándose hacia mí para que las enfermeras no escucharan sus maldiciones y le quitaran sus privilegios.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas hoy, Maron? Porque estás hablando como una lunática, peor de lo normal. —dijo Saki, frunciendo el ceño antes de echar un cacahuate en su boca. Maron no quitó sus ojos de mí. Casi tenía un brillo en sus ojos mientras me miraba, disfrutando la confusión que sabía que se encontraba claramente visible en mi rostro.

—Sólo aquellos por los que él ha venido pueden verlo, Panny Ann. Sabes eso ¿Cierto? Sólo aquellos a los que se les acerca su hora. Sé por qué está aquí. —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y me estudió más de cerca. — Pero él no canta para mí. No, él no canta para mí.

Saki suspiró ruidosamente y fulminó con la mirada a Maron.

—Si no paras de hablar como una psicópata, llamaré a la enfermera Karen para que venga y drogue tu culo.

—¿Quién es él? —Le pregunté a Maron silenciosamente, temerosa de que ella en verdad no supiera.

Una sonrisa triste tocó sus labios y sacudió su cabeza.

—Ah, entonces no ha venido por ti aún. Tan extraño. Tú lo puedes ver y él está contigo, aunque no haya venido por ti. Es el único que te lo puede decir.

Maron se levantó de la mesa, dejando su bandeja de comida sin tocar en ella y se alejó caminando. Saki me observó y sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

—Está escondiendo sus medicinas debajo de su lengua otra vez y las está escupiendo en el sanitario. Tendré que decirle a alguien antes de que enloquezca más. Me temo que si pasa más tiempo sin tomar sus medicinas podrá hacer algo fatal. —Saki tomó un mordisco de carne, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la enfermera Ashley. Esta noche decidí a preguntarle a él otra vez, pero el miedo de que se alejara me asustó más que las palabras de mi psicótica amiga.

* * *

Empaqué el último par de jeans en mi maleta. Los cajones se encontraban vacíos y el armario no guardaba ya mis cosas. Caminé hacia la pequeña mesa redonda y tomé las cartas que Yuki y Bra me habían enviado. Leyéndolas cada mañana, me habían dado una razón para sonreír. Las deslicé en un bolsillo de mi mochila y me senté en mi cama. Había sido autorizada para venir a mi habitación tan temprano como quisiera. Las reglas del aislamiento ya no se aplicaban a mí, además necesitaba empacar. La pequeña habitación no era más grande que el clóset de mi madre pero iba a ser duro alejarme de ella en la mañana. Justo como en casa, en esta habitación había estado Trunks. Tendría recuerdos de Trunks.

La enfermera Ashley caminaba por los pasillos, haciendo sonar su campana, anunciando que las luces se iban a apagar. Me levanté y empujé las cobijas de mi cama y me deslicé en ella antes de estirarme y apagar la lámpara. Esta noche vendría y yo hablaría con él. No me tendría que preocupar acerca de si me dejaría y no volvería, porque me iba en la mañana. Quería saber por qué Maron sabía quién era él o si ella pensaba que era alguien más. ¿Era él el mismo él del que la pequeña niña pelirroja del hospital había hablado? El él que ella había dicho que iba a venir pronto a llevársela. Trunks había sido el que se había llevado a la pareja del auto cuando habían muerto. ¿Eso fue lo que él había hecho? ¿Era él el alma quien iba y recuperaba otras almas cuando estas morían? Cerré mis ojos y esperé. Pensé en las diferentes cosas que había visto y lo que Maron y la pequeña niña habían dicho. Todo apuntaba a Trunks siendo guardián de algún tipo. Quizás un ángel. Me volteé de un lado para otro, esperando a la música. Esperando a que Trunks viniera y cantara para mí.

Él nunca vino.

El amanecer trajo un pálido brillo a la amarilla habitación mientras me levantaba con mis maletas, mirando alrededor para ver si había olvidado algo. Me iba sin ninguna respuesta. Mis pensamientos regresaron a Maron. Deslicé mi maleta un poco más arriba de mi hombro y me encaminé escaleras abajo para encontrarla. Quería hablar con ella una última vez antes de que me fuera. Decirle adiós y preguntarle una vez más si ella me podía explicar quién era esa persona que había creído escuchar en mi habitación. La sala principal se encontraba vacía y los sonidos de pequeñas charlas a la deriva provenían del comedor, donde todo el mundo comía el desayuno. Maron estaría allí. Puse mis maletas al lado de la puerta y me dirigí a decir mis últimas despedidas. En el momento en el que entré en el concurrido comedor miré hacia la mesa más alejada. Saki se sentaba sola, mirando hacia su plato mientras removía la comida y la empujaba dentro de su boca. Miré hacia la línea de servicio, pero las enfermeras ya habían terminado de servir la comida a todos sus pacientes. Todo el mundo se encontraba sentado en sus mesas, desayunando. La enfermera Karen miró hacia arriba y asintió hacia mí con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Caminé hacia Saki y me senté en frente de ella.

—Se ha ido. —dijo Saki, mientras metía otro pedazo de queso en su boca.

—¿Maron se fue? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté confundida. La había visto la noche anterior antes de irme a la cama, sentada con un grupo de chicas jugando un juego de cartas. Saki levantó su mirada hacia mí y me frunció el ceño.

—Fue a golpearlos, alrededor de las cuatro. Empezó a gritar y a maldecir y tuvieron que sedarla. Está empeorando y la doctora Janice no se quedará con aquellos que se alteren de tal manera, que se vuelvan peligrosos para ellos mismos. Ella los transfiere al hospital donde puedan ser mantenidos solos y bajo llave. —Saki sacudió su cabeza y tomó un gran trago de leche achocolatada. —Sabía que la enviarían fuera pronto. Es lo que siempre hacen con los psicóticos.

Sentí un nudo enfermo en mi estómago.

—¿Sabes el hospital al que fue enviada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, porque no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para ser enviada allí.

Me levanté.

—Emm, está bien. Um, fue bastante lindo conocerte Saki. —Decirle que la vería después sonaría extraño, porque ambas sabíamos que no era verdad. Así que simplemente sonreí y dije: —Adiós.

Ella asintió, llenó su boca con otro pedazo de tocino y miró más allá de mí, hacia las ventanas de daban vista al golfo. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. La enfermera Karen caminó hacia mí.

—Necesito que tu madre firme algunos papeles, para tramitar tu salida. —Me siguió hacia la puerta.

Me giré hacia ella.

—¿Maron fue enviada al hospital? —Quería escucharlo de la enfermera.

—Me temo que sí. No está segura aquí. Necesita un trato más fuerte y aquí no se lo podemos ofrecer.

Tragué el repentino nudo en mi garganta y caminé detrás de ella por el pasillo. Mi mamá esperaba para saludarme. Se encontraba en la sala viéndonos aproximarnos. Miré por encima de mi hombro, a la enfermera Karen antes de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca de mi madre como para que oyera.

—¿En qué hospital está? —Quería verla.

La enfermera Karen me sonrió.

—Mercy Medical.

El hospital en el que me había anotado para ser voluntaria. Sin embargo, ahora tenía en mi historial problemas mentales, así que ya no me dejarían trabajar en el hospital nunca más. Pero estoy segura de que podía seguir haciendo visitas.

* * *

—Pan, te ves como si hubieras perdido diez libras. —dijo mamá tan pronto como estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella para oírla. Caminó hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor, sosteniéndome fuerte. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta en casa. Ganarás algo de peso en menos tiempo del que piensas.

Sonreí y disfruté la comodidad de sus brazos.

—Estoy segura de que la pizza y la comida china serán ilimitadas. — Bromeé. Ella rió y me soltó.

—Nunca digas que cocinaré la comida que te engordará. —Sus ojos vidriosos, pero estoy segura de que no eran lágrimas de tristeza esta vez.

* * *

**Holaa, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, Pan ya volvera a su casa! Que sucedio con Maron? Porque ella sabia de Trunks? Bien, estas y otras preguntas se responderan en el proximo capitulo... tan tan tan!**

**Ahh porque hablaba asi?! XD Naah les gusto? Comenten!**

**Respuestas a comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**Laly Punk: **_Jajaja si esta historia a mi tambien me ha dejado con la boc abierta varias veces XD _No tengo ningun problema con pasarte el links luego, pero tranqui que aun esto no termina :D Saludos!

**Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, saludos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Me mantuve de pie estudiando la mesa de la cocina. Se encontraba cubierta con latas de soda vacías, dos cajas de pizza, también vacías, y la mitad de un pastel de chocolate, en el que se podía leer Bienvenida a casa Pan en letras blancas. Yuki, Bra y Uub me habían sorprendido esta tarde. Había abierto la puerta hace cuatro horas para encontrarlos a los tres sosteniendo pizza, sodas y una caja de pastelería. Estar con ellos, comiendo comida de muy buen sabor y entreteniéndolos con historias del tiempo que estuve en la casa de reposo, me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa. Sus caras sonrientes y las risas familiares me daban una sensación cálida, alejando la frialdad que siempre me penetraba. Yuki me había sostenido en sus brazos mientras estábamos sentados en la sala, recuperando el tiempo que habíamos perdido.

Meiko se había caído de la cima de una pirámide humana durante una práctica de animadoras y tenía un cabestrillo en su pierna derecha. Bra parecía bastante complacida con el pequeño sufrimiento de la chica. Los reclutadores de las universidades habían venido a observar a Yuki y ahora él tenía propuestas de dos universidades diferentes. Yuki había seguido sin mí. El saber que estaría bien cuando ya no fuera parte de su vida, alivió un poco la culpa que había dentro de mí. No podía quedarme con él. No cuando ansiaba tanto a Trunks. Incluso si no podía encontrarlo, sabía que le importaba. Él tendría que volver, eventualmente. Sabría que lo necesitaba y vendría a mí. Incluso si no podía verlo, sabía que estaba cerca. Miré hacia las escaleras sabiendo que no vendría esta noche. Mi habitación era un lugar seguro para mí ahora. Si tan solo pudiera verlo y decirle que lo amo y que iría a cualquier lugar que tuviera que ir solo para estar con él... pero nunca le permitiría saberlo, o incluso entenderlo. El escritorio vacío, en donde Trunks se había sentado una vez en Literatura Inglesa relampagueó por mi mente y el vacío en mi pecho dolió aún más.

La música sonaba. Me tomó un momento abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que Trunks tocaba mi nana. Me senté derecha en mi cama y dirigí mi mirada hacia la silla, para encontrarla vacía, aun así, la música seguía sonando. Me tomó unos minutos abrirme paso a través de la bruma del sueño y darme cuenta de que la música no sonaba en mi habitación, ni siquiera en la casa. La música se filtraba a través de la ventana desde el exterior. Salté y corrí para ver de dónde venía. ¿Trunks se encontraba ahí afuera? El patio trasero se hallaba oscuro y brumoso. La música venía hacia mí desde algún lugar de la noche. Alcancé mi chaqueta, me puse mis zapatos y luego me encaminé escaleras abajo hacia la puerta trasera, cerrándola cuidadosamente detrás de mí, para no despertar a mi madre. Si me atrapaba escabulléndome en la oscuridad ella misma me devolvería a la casa de reposo.

La música sonaba como si viniera desde el bosque. Caminé hacia el jardín para encontrar una linterna, que mi madre siempre guardaba en el cobertizo. Una vez allí, agarré la linterna, comprobé que tuviera baterías y me dirigí otra vez hacia el patio trasero. ¿Por qué Trunks estaría aquí afuera, en la oscuridad, tocando mi nana? Seguí el camino que mi madre hacía cuando se daba tiempo para caminatas naturales, desde nuestro patio trasero hasta el estanque comunitario, a través del bosque. Las hojas crujían a mí alrededor y contuve un chillido. Necesitaba encontrar a Trunks antes de que alguna extraña criatura me encontrara. La música me llevó aún más adentro del bosque. Mi linterna no ayudaba mucho. La espesa niebla hacía casi imposible la visibilidad. Me seguí repitiendo en mi cabeza que Trunks andaba por aquí, en algún lugar, él quería que yo lo encontrara. ¿Por qué otra razón el tocaría su música para que yo la pudiera oír, si no para sacarme de aquí?

Una luz brilló en la oscuridad, asomándose a través de la niebla. Caminé hacia ella, sabiendo que la música venía de allí. Entre más me acercaba, la luz se hacía más brillante. Rompí a través de la niebla y llegué a un pequeño claro. Una brillante bola flotaba en el centro del círculo de árboles rodeando el brillo. Escondí la linterna en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta antes de dar un cuidadoso paso hacia la fuente de la luz. La música de Trunks venía de ésta.

Confundida, escaneé rápidamente el claro en busca de Trunks. Permanecía vacío, aparte de mí y la luz musical. ¿Por qué tocaba la canción de Trunks? El miedo empezó lentamente a filtrarse a través de mí. Trunks no se encontraba aquí. Él nunca me atraería a un claro, de noche, en medio del bosque, sola. Alguien más lo haría. Alguien que quería que dejara mi cama y me alejara de la seguridad de mi casa.

—Thump thump, thump thump, el ritmo de tu corazón se está acelerando ¿No es así Panny Ann? —Me giré al oír la voz de Maron. Ella se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del claro, observándome. No se veía como la Maron de la casa de reposo. Su cabello rubio volaba a su alrededor, en la brisa nocturna y sus labios rojos ahora parecían brillar como brillantina plateada a la luz de la luna. Retrocedí un paso, poniendo distancia entre nosotras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Maron? —Pregunté, tratando de mantener el pánico fuera de mi voz. Ella frunció sus escarchados labios y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hmmm ¿La pequeña señorita pantalones listillos no es tan lista después de todo? La única chica sana en la casa, ¡HA! Fuiste la única lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacerse mi amiga. —Busqué frenéticamente alrededor de mí, tratando de pensar un modo de escapar.

—Saki era tu amiga. —Repliqué, esperando distraerla mientras trataba de pensar en cómo podría alejarme de ella.

Maron empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Saki es una lunática, cuya mente era fácil de controlar. Tú, sin embargo, te me acercaste sin tener que esforzarme ni un ápice. Lo hiciste todo por tu cuenta. Confiaste en mí. —Ella paró de hablar y empezó a acercarse a mí. Riéndose maniáticamente. —He sido enviada para corregir los errores. Me encontraba allí por ti. La primera noche iba a ir por ti. Estaba destinado así. —Gruñó. —Pero él ya se hallaba allí. Ni siquiera te había matado aún y ya se encontraba allí. Protegiéndote. A una tonta humana. A la simple alma viviendo dentro de ti. Él la protege.

Empezó a pasearse de aquí para allá en frente de mí, como si fuera un gran gato rondando su presa. Retrocedí otro paso y se rió perversamente, como si mi intento de escapar fuera tan loco como ella.

—Es su ¡TRABAJO! ¡Fui enviada para arreglar su error! Rompió una regla contigo. No puede romper las reglas. Si no corrige este error pagará por ello. Debe ser corregido. —Empezó a sacudir su cabeza para atrás y hacia adelante, estudiándome como si fuera una especie desconocida. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos ya no se veían lunáticos. Se veían más como los de un gato. Sus rasgos habían tomado una especie de brillo. No era humana. No era una paciente mental. Era... algo más.

—¿Qué eres Maron? —Pregunté.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —dijo sonriendo. Dejó de rondarme y miró hacia el claro como si estuviera esperando a alguien más. ¿Habían otros más como ella aquí?

—Supongo que es hora de que lo sepas. Eres como un atrasado libro de historia. Tick tock, tick tock, me estás haciendo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo. Este no es mi trabajo. Es SUYO —Siseó, observando el claro otra vez, y me di cuenta de que esperaba a Trunks.

—¿Quién es Trunks? —Pregunté. Se rió ante la pregunta y enarcó una de sus cejas tan rubias como su cabello.

—¿Quién crees que es, Panny Ann? —Se burló.

—Él se lleva a aquellos que murieron a donde se supone que deben ir

—Repliqué en un susurro, casi asustada de oírme a mí misma decir esas palabras. Maron se empezó a carcajear con su risa maniática.

—Bueno, si estuvieras en lo correcto, entonces este mundo sería mucho más fácil. Pero viendo lo perdida que estás lo hace más difícil. Trunks no es un transportador. Yo lo soy. Es cierto Panny Ann, yo las llevo arriba o abajo. —dijo con un tono de disgusto. —Y tú ibas a ser fácil. Tú ibas a ir arriba. Te darían un Nuevo Cuerpo, vivirías una nueva vida y tu alma habría hecho lo que las almas buenas hacen. Vivir para siempre, una y otra vez. Pero ¡NO! —Gritó en la oscuridad y chispas rojas brotaron de las puntas de sus dedos. —No PANNY ANN, Él no quería que eso pasara. ¿Por qué diablos no? Bueno, esta vez tu bonita alma se encontraba en un bonito y joven cuerpo y tenías una sonrisa adorable y un adorable caminar, una risa encantadora y eras interesante. Podías ver otras almas y eras valiente y bla, bla bla. Como sea. —Se detuvo y me fulminó con la mirada. —Llegaste a él, se supone que nadie lo hace, pero tú lo hiciste.

Empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante otra vez, mirándome como si no estuviese segura de qué hacer conmigo.

—Ahora, soy yo quien tiene que corregir los errores. Él es demasiado débil para hacerlo. TE QUIERE. No quiere enviar tu alma conmigo arriba para vivir una nueva vida. No puede soportar el pensamiento de terminar las cosas contigo. —Rodó sus ojos y alzó sus manos en el aire con un suspiro frustrado.

—He sido enviada para recuperar tu alma, con o sin su consentimiento. Él estará aquí en el final, no frunzas el ceño. Verás su sexy cara otra vez. —Maron empezó a caminar hacia mí, pavoneándose como un gato.

—No me dijiste quién es él. —Digo, retrocediendo lejos de ella.

—¿Qué es él? ¿Aún no lo sabes? Y yo que pensé que lo había dejado bastante claro. —Se burló, deteniéndose en frente de mí para deslizar una uña sobre mi rostro. Temblé ante el familiar toque helado. La rubia que había tratado de asesinarme me había dado la misma sensación que el toque de Maron.

—Trataste de asesinarme. —dije con voz ronca, buscando algún parecido con la rubia que pensé que Trunks había asesinado.

Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No Panny Ann, esa alma no era yo. Ky era otra transportadora de quien tu amado se deshizo. ¿Ahora puedes ver por qué no estoy muy entusiasmada con el trabajo que se me ha asignado? Él no va a estar feliz conmigo. No quiero que su ira esté dirigida a mí cuando me lleve a su preciosa. Después de todo, ¿Quién quiere joder a la Muerte? —Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Muerte. —Apenas pude susurrar.

—Déjala ir. —La voz de Trunks llenó el claro y Maron se tensó. Su agarre se aflojó antes de reforzarse aún más. Respirar ahora era imposible.

—¡NO! —La voz de Trunks rompió en la oscuridad. El agarre de Maron se soltó mientras su cuerpo era lanzado contra el suelo. Jadeé por aire, mirándola en el suelo mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada a Trunks, en sus ojos había una mezcla entre miedo y odio.

—Es hora. He sido enviada. No puedes romper las reglas. Es un alma a la que se le dará otra vida. La puedes encontrar otra vez. Termina esto. — Maron rogó, observando a Trunks. Él caminó más allá de ella y estiró una mano para tocar mi cuello. El calor alivió el dolor que el agarre helado de Maron había dejado.

—Lo siento. —Susurró y me miró directo a los ojos.

Asentí, sin estar segura del "por qué" de su disculpa, pero sabía que lo perdonaría sin importar el motivo. La carcajada salvaje que vino de detrás de él hizo que sus ojos azules se transformaran en dos brillantes zafiros. Se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Maron.

—Vete y te dejaré existir. —Su fría y dura demanda penetró la oscuridad.

Maron se levantó, mirándolo, temerosa.

—No me puedo ir hasta que tú hagas tu trabajo y me vaya con esa alma.

Trunks sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos parecían como si quisieran hacerle daño.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras retrocedía.

—Escucha, no pedí ser la que molestara a La Muerte. Ellos me enviaron. No tenía elección. —Me señaló. —Me agrada. Puedo ver lo que viste en ella, pero tiene que morir. Está escrito.

Trunks se dio la vuelta por completo y empezó a caminar en su dirección.

—¡Nooo! —Rugió. Maron retrocedió aún más con una expresión aterrorizada. Alcancé a Trunks, tomando su brazo.

—No, Trunks, por favor. —Rogué. Él se detuvo, volviéndose hacia mí.

—¿Entiendes lo que quiere? No es tu amiga Pan, tan solo interpretó muy bien su papel. —Me acerqué a él.

—Eres La Muerte y se supone que debo morir. —Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y posé mi mirada en Maron. —Y ella me va a transportar.

Trunks sacudió su cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Maron.

—¿Lo hiciste sonar así de simple? ¿Le hiciste pensar que podría solo morir, flotar lejos y vivir otra vida?

Un brillo se alojó en el pecho de Trunks y Maron se alejó más, su cuerpo temblando visiblemente.

—No funciona de ese modo, ¿No es cierto Maron? —Replicó, y pude sentir los músculos de sus brazos tensarse bajo mi toque.

—Estoy aquí para corregir un error. Rompiste una regla que no puede ser rota. No te puedes quedar con ella, Muerte. Ella no es una mascota con la que puedas jugar. Es un alma y tu único poder sobre un alma es el hecho de que tomas la vida del cuerpo cuando es el momento. No posees las almas.

—NO tomaré su alma. Vivirá. Su muerte no sucedió.

Maron alzó sus manos con exasperación.

—Sí, sabemos eso. ¡Porque TÚ lo detuviste! Se suponía que iba a morir en aquel coche. Y estarías allí para tomar el alma de su cuerpo. Ky iba a terminar las cosas, pero NO. Tomaste su cuerpo y lo salvaste.

Mis piernas se aflojaron cuando la verdad de las palabras de Maron me golpeó. Las palabras de la pequeña niña del hospital vinieron volando hacia mi mente.

—No te pongas triste. Él dijo que este cuerpo que tengo está enfermo y una vez que muera tendré uno nuevo y una nueva vida. Las almas no están forzadas a permanecer en la tierra. Solo aquellas que están muy asustadas de irse son las que permanecen aquí. Si escoges dejar la tierra regresarás con un cuerpo nuevo y una vida nueva. Tu alma, sin embargo, será la misma. Él me dijo que el hombre que escribió mis libros favoritos, Las Crónicas de Narnia, dijo que: Tú no eres un cuerpo. Tú tienes un cuerpo. Tú eres un alma. Trunks me alcanzó antes de que golpeara el piso. Levanté la mirada hacia él.

—Conocí una pequeña niña en el hospital. Te conocía. Estaba enferma e iba a morir y le dijiste que su cuerpo se hallaba enfermo y que no tuviera miedo porque iba a tener un cuerpo nuevo.

Trunks sacudió su cabeza con una expresión atormentada.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no.

Miré a Maron y ella apartó su mirada. Había algo que no sabía y que era importante. Levanté mi mirada hacia Trunks.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Trunks? ¿Por qué no puedes tomar mi cuerpo y dejarme vivir una vida otra vez? Puedo estar contigo una vez que no esté destinada a morir y no romperías ninguna regla.

Maron sacudió su cabeza y me dio la espalda.

Trunks cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

—No volverás. —dijo en un ronco susurro.

—¿Por qué? Tú le dijiste a la pequeña niña que ella lo haría. Maron dijo que tendría otro cuerpo y que viviría, que es lo que las almas hacen. —Truks tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Pan, el momento en que me enamoré de ti y elegí romper las reglas, todo cambió. Tú eres mi debilidad. Te escogí por encima de las reglas. Una vez que te hayan llevado no volverás. No podré verte nunca más y no se me dará la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Soy La Muerte. No puedo vivir con la luz y tú vivirás en ella. Para siempre, sin regresar a la tierra. No puedo resistirme a ti, así que ellos no me dejarán mantenerte conmigo.

El bajó su cabeza y besó mi nariz suavemente. Temblé bajo su toque. Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos. No podía soportar el pensamiento de no volver a verlo nunca.

—Y si él se rehúsa a tomar tu cuerpo, el suyo será tomado en consecuencia. ¿Le contarás esa parte, Muerte? ¿Le contarás que ya no serás capaz de correr libremente por la tierra como La Muerte sino que serás enviado al infierno? Serás como los ángeles caídos. Si ella vive, tú mueres. — Maron miraba a Trunks con las manos en sus labios. —La elección es ahora. Una vez que tus poderes te sean retirados, te transportaré abajo. Y en verdad odio tener que ir allí. —Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. —Puedes vivir y tener una vida eterna mientras él se quema en el infierno con el resto de los ángeles caídos y pecadores, o puedes venir conmigo y vivir en la luz, dejándolo continuar viviendo la vida que ha vivido desde la creación de los hombres. Lo que es, y siempre ha sido,

La Muerte.

* * *

**ºOº ! Y ahora?! Jajaja los dejo con ganas hee? Ya casi ni quedan capitulos! Que les parecio?! COMENTEN!**

**Respuestas a comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**Lulitabarreto:**_ Jajaja que bueno que no lo hayas leido, sino te habria sacado la emocion al ya saber que sucedera. Maron? Pue aqui ves que le paso XD Eso de poner a Bra junto con Uub a mi tampoco me iba, pero es que tengo planes para mas adelante! Yo me muero de la risa con ellas individualmente, pero cuando se juntan es en verdad un show! XD Ya vere si puedo actualizar las otras rapido, si? Saludos!_

**Laly pink:**_ Mmmm... quiza... jajaj Saludos!_

**Ambai (guest):** _Que bueno que te haya gustado :) Espero que este tambien :D_

**Minako-Sama13:**_ Mmmm... nop, ella no muere :) Jajaja podria decirse que aveces tiene comportamientos bipolares, pero bueno todo tiene un porque, tranquila, ya quedan muuuuuy pocos capitulos :D_

**Bueno, aqui los dejo, ojala les haya gustado. Los espero en el proximo capitulo :) Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

El cielo oscuro comenzó a agitarse alrededor de un centro de luz. Agarré el brazo de Trunks con mis dos manos como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le pregunté sobre el sonido del rugir del viento en la distancia. Trunks negó con la cabeza, con los ojos sobre Maron.

Ella miró de él a mí. —Van a llevarlo. Gracias a ti, será considerado como uno de los menos. Ha caído. Rompió las reglas. —Maron empezó a gritar a través de la tormenta, como vientos encerrando el intercambio de información. Solté a Trunks y caminé hacia delante, sabiendo que tenía que detener esto y él no me iba a decir cómo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Le grité a Maron.

Ella miró a Trunks detrás de mí. —Ella no es como los otros seres humanos. Es por lo qué te enamoraste de ella cuando nadie más te tentó. Déjala que tome esta decisión.

—¡NO! —Gritó Trunks detrás de mí con una intensidad de su voz rayando en pánico. Corrí hacia Maron, con miedo a que Trunks pudiera detenerme.

—Dime. —Le exigí. Ella me miraba, mientras sus brillantes rasgos parecían cada vez más de otro mundo. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Su cabello rubio se azotaba violentamente a su alrededor, creando la apariencia de lo inmortal que era.

—Él sólo puede ser perdonado si tú mueres. Él es La Muerte y tendrá que aceptar tu alma. Sólo puedo hacer lo que se requiere para matar a tu cuerpo pero al final hasta que Él ya no exista, La Muerte tiene que tomar tu alma.

—¡NO! ¡NO LA TOMARÉ! ¡ELLA ES UN ALMA NUEVA! ¡MI DEBILIDAD NO LA CONDENARÁ! —Trunks rugió detrás de mí y sus brazos me apartaron de Maron.

Ella ignoró la protesta Trunks y continuó mirándome mientras la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Yo tenía un poder aquí que Trunks no admitiría y Maron se encontraba demasiado asustada para decirme. Lo intentaba. La amiga que pensaba que había hecho en la casa mental, en verdad podría ser mi amiga, después de todo. No había ninguna intención malvada en su mirada, como había visto en los ojos del otro transportador. Ella suplicaba silenciosamente conmigo. ¿Cuál fue la elección? Si Trunks se negó a tomar mi alma, entonces, ¿Cómo iba a matarme? Incluso cuando caminé directo a sus brazos. Los brazos de Trunks parecían estar luchando contra un tirón de la tormenta que no venía por mí o Maron. Se encontraba aquí por él. Levanté la vista hacia él y toqué su rostro angustiado, tan lleno de determinación por salvarme, dispuesto a ser absorbido hacia el Infierno.

—Te amo. —Le dije, haciendo que su cara se retorciera de dolor.

—Yo no soy un hombre por lo que no tengo un corazón que ame como un ser humano lo hace. Soy un dios inmortal que vive con el poder supremo porque poseo las llaves de La Muerte. Pero tú eres mi existencia. Yo soy tuyo. —Lágrimas calientes corrían por mi rostro mientras miraba la cara de alguien que comprendió una emoción mucho más fuerte que mis débiles palabras, débiles de amor. Su brazo fue arrancado de mí por la fuerza de la tormenta de viento y permaneció como el dios que era mientras un embudo oscuro se formó alrededor de él.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y corrí hacia Maron, sabiendo de alguna manera que había algo que podía hacer. Ella me podía llevar, podía verlo en sus ojos. Para mí, era una manera de detener esto. Maron me miraba cuando me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de la esperanza parpadeando en sus ojos.

—¡Ayúdalo! Haz lo que puedas, pero no dejes que se lo lleven, por favor. —Le grité por encima del ruido detrás de mí, arrancado del pecho de La Muerte. Maron asintió y miró por encima del hombro.

—Ella hizo el sacrificio. Se acabó. —Maron, anunció con un tono dominante alto y profundo. Sus ojos se volvieron a mí cuando me tocó con su mano en la cabeza.

El aire a mi alrededor cesó. Ya no podía extraer oxígeno para mis pulmones. Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tratar de tomar aire. Si Trunks me vio luchando yo sabía que iba a luchar contra cualquier fuerza que le unía a librarme del poder de Maron. El suelo frío y húmedo se levantó a mi encuentro y yo yacía inerte y el dolor agudo de la asfixia me quemó los pulmones. La tormenta a mí alrededor se desvaneció. No oía nada más y ya no sentía. Era diferente que antes. Esta vez el dolor se apartó rápidamente y la oscuridad me consumió.

* * *

El olor a café y tocino llenaron mis sentidos mientras inhalé un respiro tan dichosamente dulce, que me despertó con un sobresalto. Me senté y miré alrededor de mi habitación. Me encontraba en mi cama. Tragué saliva y mi garganta se apretó de dolor. Me toqué el pecho y lo sentí sensible, como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo justo sobre el lugar donde descansaban mis pulmones dentro de mí. Todo había sido real. Aturdida, me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana para mirar hacia el bosque detrás de mi casa. ¿Mostrarían evidencia de los vientos huracanados que azotaron anoche, luchando para tomar a Trunks? Los árboles se alzaban igual como cuando yo había entrado en ellos la noche anterior. Las hojas soplaron suavemente en la brisa. Esto andaba mal. Me había entregado por La Muerte. Maron me podría haber tomado. Lo había visto en sus ojos. ¿Tenía Trunks aún en posesión el poder de detenerlo incluso con el Infierno tirándolo lejos? Yo me encontraba viva y aquí en mi casa, respirando, cuando había pedido dejar este cuerpo atrás y cesar mi vida en la tierra.

—No. —Susurré contra el cristal de la ventana, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. —Quería morir. Esta existencia que me has dado no vale nada sin ti. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que tú ya no... —Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo y mis piernas cedieron y me desplomé en el suelo. Acurruqué mi cuerpo en una bola, intento de lidiar con el dolor rasgando mi pecho. Esto no era una existencia con la que podría vivir. Yo había estado tan segura de que Maron conocía una forma de salvarlo. Esta, esta vida donde Trunks fue condenado al Infierno y a mí se me permitió seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, sería mi Infierno personal.

—Dime, Panny Ann, ¿Eres siempre así de dramática? —Me sacudí al sonido de la voz de Maron y levanté los ojos hinchados para encontrarla sentada en el borde de mi cama. Sus piernas largas y delgadas se encontraban cruzadas y me estudiaban con la cabeza inclinada. —Eres un ser humano bastante singular. —dijo con una sonrisa.

La ira comenzó a subir dentro de mí, me puse de pie y la miré. Ella me había mentido. Me había hecho pensar que podría detener el destino de Trunks.

—Guau, Panny Ann, toma el aspecto psicológico de tu cara bonita y respira profundamente. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Ahora que puedes respirar, eso es. —Odiaba la sonrisa y la indiferencia de su actitud después de lo que había sucedido con Trunks.

—Me mentiste. —Susurré, mientras cerré la distancia entre nosotras.

Maron meneó la cabeza lentamente. —No, no lo hice. Honestamente, Pan, deja de tirar la cosa sobre mí. No es como que me puedas hacer daño. Apaga el drama, cariño. Sé que lo amas. Mierda, me imagino que tienes sentimientos más intensos hacia él que los miserables te amo que los seres humanos dan tan fácilmente. Quiero decir, la mayoría de los seres humanos no tirarían sus almas ciegamente en una eternidad que no entenderían, por el bien de salvar a La Muerte. Fue raro efectivamente.

—Podrías haberte esforzado más para tomarme. Él fue apartado por una fuerza más fuerte que él. ¡Podrías haberme matado! Caminé hasta ti y me ofrecí como un sacrificio. —Me tapé la boca, cuando un sollozo escapó y los pasos de mi madre hicieron eco en el pasillo. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Mis entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas de mí. Ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar el dolor que sentía. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y mamá se asomó y sonrió, luego cerró la puerta suavemente. Me quedé congelada y confundida en cuanto a lo que acababa de presenciar. Levanté la mirada hacia Maron, que seguía sentada en el borde de mi cama. Mamá no había estado mirándola fijamente.

Maron se volvió ligeramente y le dio unas palmaditas con la mano a algo mientras me sonreía. Mis ojos se movieron de ella al lugar que había dejado desocupado después de despertarme por la mañana y por primera vez, me di cuenta de que todavía me encontraba en la cama. Di un paso más cerca y miré hacia abajo a lo que parecía ser mi cuerpo dormido.

—Creo que un "lo siento" sería suficiente en este momento. Ya sabes, por gritarme y por el espantoso silbido que hiciste. Un poco me recordó a los de allí abajo y, bueno, me asusté. —Aparté los ojos de mi cuerpo y devolví la mirada a Maron, que parecía completamente satisfecha. —Estoy esperando mi disculpa. Habla, Panny Ann, tú sabes que puedes. —Frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Estoy muerta? —Le pregunté, mirando hacia atrás, a mi cuerpo. — Me refiero a, ¿Mi cuerpo está muerto?

Maron dio un largo suspiro. —Siiiiiiiii, ahora vamos a oírlo: "Lo siento, Maron por hablarte tan feo cuando hiciste lo que te pedí" Vamos, puedes decirlo.

Negué con la cabeza y estudié mi cuerpo antes de caminar hasta el espejo. Tenía la misma apariencia en la mayoría de los aspectos, excepto todas mis imperfecciones, ¿Dónde han ido? Era una versión perfecta de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No se da cuenta mi madre que estoy muerta? ¿Dónde está Trunks? ¿Ellos lo dejaron ir? ¿Tú me vas a transportar? ¿O soy un alma errante? ¿Dónde está Trunks? —Sentí esperanza por primera vez desde que había despertado. Miré de nuevo al espejo y me toqué la cara. Mis mejillas suaves y lisas donde las lágrimas las habrían dejado húmedas y sensibles.

Maron hizo una mueca. —Se necesita un poco acostumbrarse, todo el ser en un cuerpo de diecisiete años y ahora no tienes uno. Te olvidas y piensas que las cosas son de determinada manera y no lo son. Al igual que el hecho de que llorabas con tanta intensidad en el suelo con todo tu instinto dramático y sabías que tu cuerpo produce lágrimas por lo que las sentiste, ya que creías que iban a estar allí. —Maron se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Me estás llevando? ¿Dónde está Trunks? —Le pregunté de nuevo y ella levantó las manos como en defensa.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no he tenido mis disculpas y todavía piensas que puedes comenzar a exigir respuestas.

—¡Lo siento! Ahora, ¿Dónde está Trunks? Maron frunció el ceño. —Eso no suena como que lo decías en serio. —

Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que incluso con ellos cerrados todavía podía ver. Extraño—. Tus ojos no se cierran, Panny Ann, tú tan solo piensas que lo están. Ya te expliqué la forma en que funciona, así que para. Parece que estás haciendo la cosa de la mirada escalofriante que las almas hacen.

—Por favor. Lo siento. Sólo dime dónde Trunks está. —Declaré.

Maron sonrió. —Vale, vale bien. La verdad es que no sé exactamente. — Ella se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo caminando hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. —Todo es confuso. Me dejaste matar tu cuerpo, pero, por supuesto, el amante no iba a tomar el alma de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, yo sabía, como él, que si tu alma se hallaba verdaderamente dispuesta podría dejar el cuerpo por sí solo. Por lo tanto, dejé el remolino del huracán ayer por la noche y llevé tu cadáver de vuelta aquí. Yo sabía que cuando tu alma volviera alrededor del trauma de la muerte de tu cuerpo, sería el momento de la verdad. Esperé para ver y, por supuesto... —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Honestamente, nunca lo dudé. Pude ver tu fiereza por salvarlo. Yo sabía que era tu alma la que hablaba, y esperaba que abandonase tu cuerpo. Eso, por supuesto, lo hizo e inmediatamente debería haber sido capaz de llevarte y advertirte. —Ella mordió su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté con alivio corriendo a través de mí al pensar que Trunks aún era La Muerte y él no se estaba quemando en el Infierno.

—Ah, bueno, no estoy muy segura. Quiero decir me gustas y todo, pero tengo una agenda muy ocupada y me has tomado una buena cantidad de mi tiempo durante las últimas semanas. Bueno, al menos desde que Trunks expulsó a Ky y me quedé atrapada con el trabajo de asegurarme de que el señor Obstinado libere tu alma. De todos modos, mira la cosa es que me distraje un tanto y pospuse nuestra partida para que pudiera hablar contigo y me hagas un millón de preguntas. Yo, eh, bueno, tu alma no está por venir. No va a marcharse y no tiene una fuerza que lo sostenga. —Ella suspiró y me frunció el ceño. —No sé lo que está pasando aquí. Tú eres la primera en todos los sentidos. Tal vez La Muerte tiene que tomar tu alma, después de todo. No tengo ni idea. Mi conjetura es que mejor vayas a buscar de nuevo tu cuerpo y vivir esta vida. Me temo que a La Muerte no se le ha dado un indulto por su rebelión. Si no vuelves a tu cuerpo, entonces te vas a pasar la eternidad como un alma errante. No tengo que decirte lo que un alma errante es, porque las dos sabemos que ya sabes. Las ves todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres tener su miserable existencia? Mira, no dejes que le den la condenación eterna a cambio de nada. —Ella se acercó a donde yacía mi cuerpo sin vida. —Si él tiene que quemarse en el Infierno por toda la eternidad no dejes que lo tenga que hacer sabiendo que eres un alma perdida. Él sabrá. Ellos se asegurarán de que lo sepa. Es todo sobre el dolor y tortura allí abajo. ¿Qué no puede hacer un poco de calor para el conocimiento de que renunciaste a la eternidad prometida que él tanto luchó para que tuvieras? Va a causarle un dolor como nunca lo comprenderás. —Ella miró hacia abajo a mi cuerpo. —Es tu elección. Vuelve a vivir. Hazlo por él. —Entonces ella se había ido.

Me paré sobre mi cuerpo viendo cómo ardientes lágrimas corrían por mi cara de nuevo, aunque ahora sabía que sólo se siente el recuerdo de las lágrimas. Yo era un alma. No podía llorar. Me toqué la cara y mi cuerpo se sentía frío. La idea de volver a este cuerpo y existir, al mismo tiempo que Trunks ya no vagaba por la Tierra, a causa de mí, era insoportable.

—Tú eres la razón de mi existencia, Trunks. ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? — Susurré en la habitación y sabía que no importa lo que el dolor de la vida me guardaba, no podía causarle más dolor. Quisiera soportar la vida, así él no tendría la culpa de mi alma perdida que lo atormente. Había renunciado a todo por mí. Podría sacrificar una eternidad de dolor, si eso es lo que se necesitaba para aliviar su sufrimiento. Me deslicé en la cama y sentí una sensación de hormigueo caliente correr por mí, ya que me reuní con el cuerpo que había dejado. Mis ojos se abrieron y un sollozo escapó de mis labios.

—Pan, ¿Cariño? ¿Nunca te vas a levantar y venir a comer? —Mamá se encontraba de pie en mi puerta sonriéndome, completamente inconsciente de que su última visita a mi habitación había visto un cuerpo vacío.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento. Supongo que estar en mi cama otra vez me hizo dormir demasiado. —Ella caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—Se sintió bien tenerte en casa anoche. Puedes faltar a la escuela hoy si necesitas un día para aclimatarte. —Pensé quedarme en casa, en mi habitación y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil. Tenía que salir y hablar con gente. Necesitaba ver la vida y encontrar una manera de sobrevivirla. No sería la causa del dolor de Trunks. Viviría, por él.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, como estan? que opinan? COMENTEN!**

_**Respuestas a comentarios del capitulo anterior:**_

**Minako-Sama 13:** _Ahhh es verdad, pero tranqui, ya todo terminara :)_

**Pancito:** _Que bueno! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!_

**Laly Pink:** _Es verdad! Todos estaban entre la espada y la pared, pero ya veraz como cambia todo :)_

**Ambai:** _Jajaja tranqui yo hago lo mismo antes de comentar en algun lado, pura curiosidad XD bueno, como le dije a Laly, ya todo cambiara :)_

**Laly y Ambai**: _Jajaj son re divertidas las 2 XD Miren, el 10 es mi cumpleaños, y el 17 los festejo, estoy muuuuy nerviosa porque son los 15, por eso no he actualizado, pero ya veran que luego de eso las cosas mejoraran, ya que supongo esa gran carga se ira :) Espero les vaya bien, y muchas gracias por las palabras, son muy bonitas :D Saludos para ustedes tambien :)_

**Bien, ya nos veremosa en el proximo capitulo, saludos! Comenten!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Mamá había enviado a Yuki a la escuela sin mí y explicó que volvería en la tarde. Yuki era una cosa con la que tenía que tratar. Si tenía que vivir esta existencia, no podía continuar usándolo. Yo nunca lo amaría en la forma en que se merece. Él era mi amigo y una fuente de consuelo. Dejarme permanecer como su novia no sólo fue un error para Yuki, fue una traición porque nunca pertenecería a nadie, sino a Trunks. No podría vivir de esa manera. Vivir no iba a ser fácil para mí. Tenía que cortar todas las cuerdas que quebraron mi alma ya dañada.

Para el momento en que nos registramos en la escuela me había perdido literatura Inglesa. Los pasillos se fueron llenando con estudiantes. Mantuve mis libros cerca de mi pecho y apreté en mi mano mi pase de llegada tarde. Puedo hacer esto. Canté el recordatorio una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Bra salió de la multitud de gente, sonriendo cuando me vio.

—¡PAN! ¡Hurra, viniste! Te he extrañado como loca. Ahora el almuerzo no será tan aburrido y, ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Adivina qué? —Me esforcé para continuar con su torrente de palabras, así que me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que quería que yo reaccionase al "¿Adivina qué?".

—Oh, eh, ¿qué? —Ni siquiera podía forzar una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba escuchando antes de mirar hacia mí. —Trunks Walker está aquí. Como, en nuestra escuela. Como que, está inscrito en nuestra escuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, sé que él fue a una escuela secundaria en Mobile, Alabama, hasta el año pasado, cuando su banda consiguió un hit y comenzó a tocar en todo los Estados Unidos en lugar de sólo el sureste. GAH! ¿Puedes creer que él está aquí? ¡En nuestra escuela! Supongo que si tenía que volver a la escuela secundaria nuestro pintoresco pueblito costero es preferible a algún lugar de Alabama. Pero aun así, no puedo creer esto.

Me quedé congelada, con sus palabras registradas en mi cerebro. ¿Trunks se encontraba aquí? ¿Cómo? El rockero del que ella hablaba ya no existía. Pánico mezclado con incredulidad me apretaba el pecho y tuve que tomar una respiración profunda.

—¿Dónde? —Me las arreglé para preguntar, sabiendo que no podía ocultar la expresión desesperada en mi cara. Bra sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia Yuki.

—Será mejor que quites esa cara de anonadada por la estrella. Aquí viene Tu Hombre.

Yo apenas lo miré y le tomé la mano. —Dime dónde está. Por favor, ahora. —Ensanchó mucho los ojos a mi demanda sin aliento repentino. Ella iba a pensar que me encontraba de nuevo loca.

—Eh, eh, bien por aquí en alguna parte. —dijo, en un tono de preocupación y miró a Yuki, forzando una sonrisa que no cumplía sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¿Sabías que Pan era una gran fan de Cold Soul? —Yuki me miró, pero yo no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de él en este momento. Necesitaba encontrar a Trunks.

—Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos más tarde. —dije a modo de explicación, mientras me dirigía a través de la multitud en una carrera. Luché contra la tentación de llamar su nombre en voz alta.

_—Vas a conseguir volver a ese lugar mental si no te calmas._ —dijo la voz suave de Trunks, bromeando en mi oído, y me di la vuelta. Él, por supuesto, susurraba en mi oído, no en cualquier lugar cercano a mí.

—¿Dónde estás? —Susurré en voz baja. Oí una carcajada y me tiró a mirar hacia atrás, para ver una pareja de estudiantes de primer año besándose.

—_La mesa de picnic._ —dijo, simplemente. Me giré de nuevo y me dirigí a la puerta principal de la escuela. Él me esperaba en el lugar que le había visto por primera vez. Empujé la puerta con ambas manos y me eché a correr.

Solo descansaba allí, justo como había estado el primer día que lo había visto, me sonreía cuando llegué a la esquina. Dejé mis libros y me lancé a sus brazos abiertos. Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo. ¡Él se encontraba aquí! Estuvo aquí. No podía hablar, así que seguí con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente. Quería mirar a sus ojos y darle un beso y preguntarle cómo, pero no era capaz de controlar el pozo de emoción abrumándome. Él me llevó a su regazo y se sentó de nuevo en la parte superior de la mesa.

—¿Te alegras de verme? —Preguntó en mi oído. Su cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Me reí en su pecho y asentí, todavía no me sentía segura de que pudiera hablar. —Hubiera llegado antes, pero no estaba seguro. Tuve que esperar hasta que... —Se calló y me retiré hacia atrás para mirar a su cara.

—¿Esperar qué? —Le pregunté, necesitando la seguridad de que no se iría. Trunks secó con el dedo las lágrimas de mi rostro húmedo e inclinó la barbilla para que yo pudiera mirar directamente a sus ojos, semejantes a joyas.

—Yo no podía regresar hasta que tú eligieras. Al parecer, si hacías el máximo sacrificio entonces mi regla rota seria enmendada. —Sacudí la cabeza, sin entender de qué sacrificio hablaba.

—¿Quieres decir que mi muerte? Hice eso voluntariamente la noche anterior. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Maron vino a mi habitación y ella se encontraba tan confundida como yo.

Él me sonrió. —No, no es morir, aunque el sacrificio no fue tomado a la ligera. Sin embargo, podría haber sido interpretado como la naturaleza egoísta de la Deidad. Tú ves, los seres humanos abandonan la vida cuando no pueden lidiar con el dolor. Es una salida fácil para ellos. El sacrificio del que estoy hablando no es de muerte, sino de vida.

Tocó su frente con la mía. —Verás, Maron desempeñaba su papel. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedía. No es una Deidad, sino que es inmortal y ha existido desde el principio del tiempo. Sabía que todo gira en torno al auto- sacrificio. Un acto totalmente desinteresado.

Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Se rió entre dientes y me di cuenta que era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—Elegiste vivir una vida que ya no querías, sólo para aliviar mi dolor. No querías vivir sin mí, sin embargo, cuando supiste que habría hecho mi extinción sin sentido, no pudiste soportar la idea. Elegiste vivir por mí. —

Asentí de acuerdo con él, pero no me hallaba segura de cómo esto tuvo algo que ver con cómo él estaba aquí, delante de mí.

—Mi alma bella. —Murmuró y me acarició la mejilla. —Cuando diste el último sacrificio desinteresado, pagaste por mi mal. Has demostrado ser digna de mi devoción. Del amor... de La Muerte.

Toqué sus labios perfectos con mis dedos, con ganas de darle un beso.

Para estar lo más cerca posible de él. —Así que, porque elegí la vida, ¿sigues existiendo? —Le pregunté asombrada.

Él asintió. —En realidad, es aún mejor. —dijo, besando mi mentón y luego cada una de mis mejillas, haciendo que me olvidase de lo que estábamos hablando. Su cercanía me hizo débil por el placer, y un suave gemido escapó de mi garganta.

—Ah, eso suena maravilloso. —Murmuró, mientras corría besos por mi cuello y a través de mi clavícula. Me aferré a sus hombros, sabiendo en todo momento que iba a desmayarme de placer. Sentí su lengua cálida sobre mi piel y me quedé sin aliento, presionándome mas cerca de él, dispuesta a pedir más, justo ahí, en el patio del colegio. Él se echó hacia atrás y su respiración era entrecortada.

—Puedo quedarme contigo. —dijo, mirándome, con una intensidad que me hizo temblar.

—¿Quedarte conmigo? —Pregunté, llegando a besar su mentón y dejando un sendero de besos por su cuello perfecto.

—No aquí. No puedo aguantar mucho más, Pan. Sólo no soy tan fuerte. —dijo con voz ronca mientras me atrajo hacia su pecho. —Eres mía ahora. Mientras camines en la Tierra me perteneces. Nada puede hacerte daño. —Oí un toque de humor en su voz. —Es prácticamente imposible hacer daño a lo que la Muerte protege. —Sonreí en su pecho, con ganas de quedarme en sus brazos para siempre. Pero había preguntas que sabía que tenía que hacer. Podría disfrutar en su presencia más tarde.

—Puedo quedarme contigo para la eternidad, ¿Entonces? —Le pregunté, mirándole. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su perfectamente esculpida boca.

—No exactamente. Eres mía, siempre y cuando camines por la tierra. Tu cuerpo va a envejecer y la vejez no es algo que puedo parar. Un día tendrás que dejar este cuerpo y empezar una nueva vida.

—Voy a envejecer y tener que dejarte y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Comenzar una nueva vida donde no te voy a conocer? ¿Vas a esperar hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor y luego venir a verme? No. Trunks, ¡NO! No quiero hacer eso. Yo quiero conservarte para siempre, todo el tiempo. Trunks acunó mi cara y me miró a los ojos. —Pan eres un alma. Debes vivir la eternidad que a las almas se les da. No te dan una opción. El hecho de que pueda amarte y protegerte mientras vives en la Tierra es un don que no me había atrevido a esperar. Esto es todo lo que podemos tener. Soy La Muerte, soy una Deidad. No soy y nunca he sido un alma. Tomo almas frías o almas cuyos cuerpos han muerto y los envío al lugar que han ganado. Fui creado para esto. —Sacudí la cabeza, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Quiero ser inmortal. Quiero estar siempre contigo. ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, y luego se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro con un furioso ceño fruncido.

—Vete, Maron, este no es tu asunto. —Su voz goteaba hielo frío que sólo La Muerte podía reunir. Me volví y Maron se encontraba cerca, con una mano en la cadera, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar un concurso.

—Ah, pero no me importa. Esa es la belleza del mismo. —dijo brillante y me miró. —Él no te está diciendo todo lo que hay que saber, porque piensa que tu mente es demasiado frágil para entender la complejidad. No se lo dejes tan fácil, Panny Ann.

Trunks gruñó detrás de mí. —No la llames así.

Maron sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. —Bueno, está bien. Pay-Gan—Me volví a mirar a Trunks.

—¿De qué está hablando, Trunks? Dime. Haré lo que sea, nunca te dejaré. No quiero envejecer. Quiero seguir siendo como somos ahora, para siempre. Iré a donde quieras que vayas. Por favor.

Trunks suspiró, deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y apretó. —Un día te diré. Cuando llegue el momento. Hay una manera pero, Pan, no es fácil. Se requiere dar más de lo que podrías imaginarte. La elección nunca se ha hecho y para un alma sería imposible. Las almas están en desventaja por sus emociones, que son demasiado débiles.

Maron se rió detrás de mí. —Se supone que las almas son emocionalmente débiles, pero esta no es débil en absoluto. Dale un poco de crédito. Acaba de hacer una elección que ninguna otra alma podría o habría tenido el poder de hacer. Su alma es poco común o, si no, tú nunca la habrías hecho tuya.

Él me miró y sonrió dulcemente. —Lo sé. —La calidez en sus ojos hizo que el resto del mundo se desvaneciera.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Pay-Gan. —Maron llamó desde detrás de mí.

Odiaba apartar la vista de la mirada de Trunks, pero lo hice para decirle adiós a Maron. Ella ya se había ido.

Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —Si no te gusta me aseguraré de que nunca la volvamos a ver.

Me puse tensa. —¿Qué? No.

Él sonrió. —Relájate, Pan, está a salvo de mi ira. Ella te hace sonreír y se preocupa por ti. Eso la hace por siempre segura y preciada.

Sonreí y pasé la mano por su cabello lavanda. —Entonces, Muerte, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Para empezar tienes que romper las cosas con Yuki, y yo voy contigo.

La idea de romper el corazón de Yuki era bastante mala. La culpa me carcomía por dentro ante la idea de hacerle daño. Negué con la cabeza y miré suplicante a Trnuks. —Por favor, déjame hacer esto sola. No puedes estar allí, sólo empeorará las cosas.

La expresión de Trunks se mantuvo inflexible. —Lo siento, Pan, pero no puedo dejarte hacer esto sola. Él no es quien crees que es. No me fío de su reacción.

Sonreí a la creencia de que Trunks necesitaba protegerme de Yuki. Yuki era inofensivo. Estaría deshecho, pero no peligroso.

Trunks se puso de pie, poniéndome en el suelo delante de él y deslizando su mano en la mía. —Pan, no estoy seguro de cómo decirte esto, pero... Yuki no es humano.

**FIN**

* * *

**Holaaa! Y que les parecio? En este capitulo no voy a responder comentario porque en fanfiction no me aparece y no puedo entrar a mi email desde esta compu, pero quiero agradecerles a cada persona que comento aunquesea una vez, o a esos lectores silenciosos, que aunque no comenten sabes que la leen o siguen la historia.**

**Esta historia NO se queda aqui, todavia falta un capitulo mas, pero luego ya viene una segunda historia, si? Saludos y muuuuchos besos!**


	21. Escenas Extras

**ESCENAS**

**EXTRAS**

**El Casillero**

La única explicación era que el chico tenía que ser un idiota. Cuando Pan no miraba hacia él, patéticamente le daba miradas lascivas. Luego, cuando ella lo miró, él actuó como si no hubiera estado jadeando por ella como un maldito perro, tan sólo dos segundos atrás. Si no fuera por la racha posesiva muy extraña que sentía hacia la chica, le habría hecho ver a él, el error de sus actos. No me gustaba el hecho de que ella quisiera su atención. Desde luego no le iba a ayudar. Mirar su pequeño ceño fruncido y la decepción en su boca, provocó un revuelo dentro de mí. No pude darle un nombre exactamente porque era una nueva emoción. No era algo con lo que yo ya estuviera familiarizado.

Pan tiró su bolso de libros sobre su hombro mientras empujaba a través de los cuerpos de los estudiantes que llenaban el pasillo. No podía mantenerme al margen y verla tan infeliz. En vez de permanecer en el fondo, siendo su sombra, como he estado haciéndolo durante semanas con el fin de aliviar la tensión extraña en el pecho, que sólo su ausencia podí provocar, hablé.

—No lo mires la próxima vez. Va a volverlo loco.

Sus ojos se encendieron en una rápida mirada hacia mí, pero ella no se inmutó. No me gustó que su ceño fruncido se profundizara. Garantizado que la mayoría de la gente no estaba loca por mí, pero quería agradarle a Pan. Admitir ese simple hecho era humillante y sacó el infierno fuera de mí. Ella se detuvo frente a su casillero todavía ignorándome, a pesar de que me aseguré de que podía verme.

—Está tratando de jugar a hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que es, pero puedo ver que te está molestando.

—No estoy molesta. —Respondió, con los dientes apretados y abrió su casillero.

—Sí, lo estás. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo te molesta.

Eso le llamó la atención. Ella se congeló y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarme a través de su cascada de pelo oscuro. Me recordaba a la seda. Me gustaba la seda. Sobre todo la seda oscura. El ceño fruncido se había ido y una extraña sensación de logro se apoderó de mí. He sido el único que hizo que esa pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. ¿Por qué algo tan sencillo me hizo sentir como un jodido rey?

—Te estás perdiendo la exhibición pública de afecto entre tus dos amigos. Es posible que te necesiten para que lances un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos.

Yo apenas había mirado a Bra y Uub. Todo lo que podía ver cuando Pan estaba alrededor era... bueno... a Pan. Pero sabía que hacer una broma acerca de la constante sesión de toqueteo de sus amigos, transformaría esa leve sonrisa en una risa completa.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta cuando estás sonriendo. Si el niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. ¿Realmente acabo de decir eso? Iba a tener que cuidar mis palabras. Antes de que pudiera responder, me desvanecí. No iba a responder a ese desliz menor de mi lengua. No podía verme por más tiempo, aunque no me había movido. Sus hombros se levantaron y volvieron a caer cuando dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de frustración. Se giró para caminar hacia su próxima clase y me alegré de que no podía oír mi risa. Estoy seguro de que mi diversión a costa de su frustración no le complacería. Pero, maldita sea, esa chica me fascinaba. La muerte rompe las reglas Así era esto. El destino se había desarrollado según lo planeado y el chico idiota por el que ella se interesaba podía ser la razón por la que saliera hoy. Por primera vez en mi existencia, esto se sentía mal. La atracción de estar ahí. La atracción de tomar su alma. No era más fuerte que mi necesidad de mantenerla con vida.

Me quedé mirándola hablar con su amiga tonta. Pan no escuchaba una palabra de lo que su amiga le decía. En cambio, sus ojos escaneaban el pasillo por el chico. Ver esto era más de lo que yo podía manejar en estos momentos. Tenía una pelea en mis manos y esta era la última cosa que necesitaba presenciar. Decidí esperar afuera. Tal vez sería más fácil de lo que pensaba, cambiar el cursor del destino. Como en el momento justo, Pan salió del edificio con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Esto se comenzaba ha convertirse en un maldito tren fuera de control que no podía parar. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que hacer algo. Cambiar las cosas de alguna manera.

—No te vayas. Él no vale la pena. —Oí la súplica en mi voz, mientras me eché a caminar a su lado.

—No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y me quiero ir. —Por supuesto que lo hacía. Ese era el gran plan. Tenía que detenerla.

—Por favor, Pan, no entres en tu coche. Vuelve a entrar. Olvídate del estúpido chico y disfruta del resto de tu día. No permitas que ese idiota te haga salir corriendo.

Ella dejó de caminar y la esperanza se disparó dentro de mi pecho. Era una sensación extraña. Era...una emoción. Yo experimentaba una emoción.

Una fuerte.

—¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y perdí mi nota?

Esto era. Yo podría cambiar las cosas. Podría mantenerla con vida.

—Te estoy rogando que vuelvas a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

Un gruñido de frustración surgió de mi pecho. Era tan testaruda.

—¿Tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿No puedes escuchar, por una vez?

El enojo tomó el lugar del dolor en sus ojos y su postura se cuadró. — Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su coche. Lo había intentado. Nada que no fuera agarrarla y mantenerla aquí le impediría entrar en el maldito coche e irse. La atracción seguía todavía allí. Nada de lo que yo había hecho cambio algo. Sólo lo había ralentizado. Iba a tener que romper las reglas. No estoy seguro de cuál sería la sanción, pero no sería capaz de continuar si tuviera que tomar el alma de Pan. Ella era tan joven. Había tantas cosas que no había experimentado todavía. Y...yo era egoísta. No estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Vi cómo su coche salía del estacionamiento antes de unirme a ella para cambiar completamente el destino de su alma. Me senté mirándola ansiosamente preguntándome en qué momento iba a suceder el accidente. Cómo iba a suceder. Ella no podía verme sentado en el asiento del pasajero a su lado. Me aseguré de eso. Si iba a alterar por completo su destino, por lo menos necesitaba mantener algunas cosas ocultas.

Ella no iba a parar. La señal de "Alto" se alzaba delante, pero Pan se miraba en el espejo.

—Pan, por favor mira la carretera. —Rogué, a pesar de que sabía que no podía oírme. El camión de gran tamaño no estaba frenando.

—LA CARRETERA. —Rugí una vez más, deseando poder hacerme visible o por lo menos hablar con su alma, pero sólo empeoraría las cosas si lo hacía. Así que en su lugar, hice lo único que podía hacer, agarré el volante y mantuve el coche rodando hacia el lado del terraplén. No quería que su cuerpo se dañara. La bocina del camión sonó y el impacto no fue directamente en el lado de Pan. Me aseguré de eso. La puse de frente, empujando el volante hacia su pecho. Rápidamente, desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, y la levanté con suavidad del coche. Jadeando fuerte mientras la sostenía, me di cuenta de que ella no era capaz de respirar. Maldita sea, odiaba esto. Quería llevarla a urgencias al hospital, manteniéndola a salvo en mis brazos. Pero no podía. Ya había hecho demasiado. La puse suavemente en el suelo y sostuve su mano susurrándole promesas que sabía que podía mantener mientras esperaba la ambulancia.

Ella no se movió. Sus ojos ni siquiera aleteaban, pero respiraba. El corazón le latía. No tomaría esta alma hoy. Un murmullo de pánico se escapó de sus labios y me agaché para cantar en su oído. No me detuve cuando oí las sirenas. No me detuve cuando comenzaron a trabajar sobre su cuerpo. No me detuve hasta que la levantaron y la colocaron de forma segura en la ambulancia. Siguiéndola a casa El miedo pesaba en el aire. Pan no estaba al tanto de que la había seguido a casa. No confiaba en mi promesa de mantenerla a salvo. Esa simple verdad me enfureció. Sentir miedo era parte de mi vida. Mi presencia crea miedo. Yo era inmune al sabor amargo familiar que dejaba en mi boca. Pero el miedo de Pan me molestó. No me gusta. Me quedé en la puerta de su casa viendo como se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Esta no era la forma en la que se suponía que debía ser. La había salvado de la muerte. El miedo no debía ser una emoción a la que tuviera que hacer frente más.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté. Su grito murió casi instantáneamente, mientras sus ojos se centraron en mí.

—Trunks. —Jadeó ella, apretando su mano contra su corazón. Podía oír la carrera dentro de su pecho a través del cuarto.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas tan tensa sobre esto. — Caminé dentro de la habitación, mirándola de cerca mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, ella había dado un salto desde el momento en que la había sorprendido.

—Bueno, discúlpame si almas extrañas que aparecen en mi casa, hablan conmigo y me asustan un poquito. —Me lanzó una mirada acusadora—, Entonces, te pregunto sobre eso, y tú maldices en la oscuridad y te pones todo enojado.

Maldita sea. Siempre volvía a esto. Ella quería saber demasiado. Cosas que no podía decirle. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo. El conocimiento era peligroso. Necesitando estar cerca de ella, me senté a su lado en la pequeña cama. El olor de miel me calentó. Su cabello siempre olía totalmente comestible.

—Lo siento por eso. No debería de haberte asustado de esa manera.

—Bueno, ¿Puedes decirme lo que está sucediendo, quién es ella? — Negué con la cabeza, apartando mi mirada. Si miro dentro de esos suplicantes pozos oscuros, me hundiría.

—No, eso es lo único que no puedo hacer por ti. Pídeme cualquier cosa en el mundo, Pan, y me aseguraré de que sea tuya, pero eso no lo puedo hacer. —Suspiró y se enderezó.

—¿Por qué estas aquí, entonces? —Porque ellos tratan de arreglar lo que hice. Ellos no sólo la dejarían sola. Yo era la Muerte. Podría decidir permitir una vida. Era mi elección. Hice mi elección. Pero no podía decirle nada de eso.

—Hasta que no sepa que todo está bien... hasta que me ocupe de lo que debe hacerse, voy a pasar las noches aquí en tu habitación. —Volví mis ojos hacia ella y le sostuve la mirada. Quería que entendiera que no tenía nada que temer—. Tengo que protegerte —Me detuve a continuación, hice un gesto hacia la puerta—, Si quieres tomar esa ducha, me aseguraré de que estés completamente a salvo mientras lo haces. —El alivio llegó a su cara y luego fue rápidamente remplazado por una pequeña mueca.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —No quería que leyera sus pensamientos.

Interesante.

—No exactamente. Es más bien como que puedo sentir tus miedos con tanta fuerza que los puedo oír. —Me observó por un momento, como si recordara algo que la confundía.

—Ya me has oído en la cafetería cuando hablaba con Meiko, no tenía miedo entonces.

Ah, sí sentí su miedo ese día. Me deleité con ese miedo. Sabiendo que ella se preocupaba por la castaña coqueteando conmigo, aliviando el dolor en mí pecho, causado por la visión de ella acurrucada contra el costado de Yuki.

—¿No lo estabas? —Le pregunté, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa de mi cara. Su rostro se volvió una sombra adorable de rojo, antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

**La Habitación**

—No me gusta el color rojo, casi tanto como odio el pelo castaño. Mi necesidad de tranquilizarla iba a destruir por completo mi plan de alejarla, pero verla molesta debido a que asistiría a ir a ese estúpido baile con Meiko, era difícil. No me gustaba ser la razón de su infelicidad ¿No podía ver que esto era lo mejor para ella? El ceño fruncido en su rostro y la gama de emociones intermitentes en sus ojos, me dijo que no me creía. Por mucho que yo necesitara poner espacio entre nosotros, no podía dejarla así. Poniéndome de pie, cerré la distancia que nos separaba, sólo por esta vez me olvidé del por qué tocar a Pan estaba mal. Cuando mi pecho rozó su espalda, su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció. Cerré los ojos y reprimí una maldición. Ya no sería capaz de detenerme. Esta era una forma de control que nunca había ejercido. No estoy seguro de que siquiera supiera cómo hacerlo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, la presioné firmemente contra mi pecho. El placer corría a través de mí y apreté mi abrazo. El temor de que nunca fuera capaz de dejarla en libertad ahora, me abrazó, filtrándose en mis pensamientos.

—Ella no significa nada para mí.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y mi necesidad de poseerla se volvió insoportable.

—Yo nunca te mentiría, Pan —Susurré contra su oído. Se recostó hacia atrás, para mirarme. Bajando la cabeza, le di un beso en la piel suave de la parte superior de su oreja. El aroma en ella era delicioso. A diferencia de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Continué besando la delicada piel a lo largo de su rostro. Inhalando el aroma embriagador que tenía. Mis manos se encontraron con sus caderas y temí que el feroz agarre le provocara algún daño. Pero no me podía forzar a soltar mi demandante abrazo.

—Tú me tientas. No puedo caer en la tentación. No estoy hecho para ser tentado pero, Pan Son, tu me tientas. Desde el momento en que vine por ti me sentí atraído. Todo sobre ti... —Necesitaba tocar más de ella. Deslicé mi mano por la piel expuesta de su brazo. Se calentó bajo mi toque— . Me vuelves loco de necesidad. De deseo. No lo entendí al principio. Pero ahora lo sé. Es tu alma llamándome. Las almas no significan nada para mí. No se supone que lo hagan. Pero la tuya se ha convertido en mi obsesión. — En vez de asustarse de mí y salir corriendo, como un ser humano normal haría cuando la muerte está admitiendo la obsesión con ella, Pan se apoyó contra mí, llena de confianza. Su cuello al descubierto, mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás sobre mi hombro. Esa piel sería cálida y delicada. Bajé la cabeza y besé la suave curva allí. Disfrutando de la emoción de su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios.

—Quiero matar a ese chico cada vez que veo sus manos sobre ti. — Dejé un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello, mientras ella se acomodaba más cerca de mí, llena de expectación—. Quiero arrancar los brazos de su cuerpo para que no pueda tocarte de nuevo. —Incapaz de retener el gruñido dentro de mí provocado por una posesiva emoción que solo Pan había despertado en La Muerte. Esto estaba mal. Ella no me pertenecía. No podía tenerla. Yo era La Muerte. Ella era humana. No podía reclamar su alma para mí. La agonía me recorrió.

—Pero no puedo tenerte, Pan. No estás hecha para mí. —Susurré con dureza. Queriendo más que nada cambiar esta situación. Necesitaba dejarla. Esto solo iba a lastimarla más al final. Levantándola, la acuné contra mí solo un momento. Dejando atrás el recuerdo de cómo se sentía envolverla en mis brazos, la recosté sobre la cama y rápidamente me puse de pie. No podía continuar tocándola.

—Por favor. —Susurró.

No podía ser testigo de la súplica en su rostro. Cerrando fuertemente mis ojos quise explicarle todo. Hacerle entender. Pero no pude. Mientras menos supiera, más segura estaría. Asi que, le dije la única que cosa que podía decirle.

—No puedo, Pan. Nos destruiría a ambos. —Sin abrir los ojos para verla por última vez, me desvanecí.

**El beso**

Estaba defendiéndome. Inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo. Nunca nadie me había defendido. La castaña tonta en mis brazos dejó escapar un montón de risitas desagradables, similares al sonido de las uñas contra una pizarra. Este no era el lugar donde quería estar. Solo me quedé por Pan. Estar cerca de ella, mirarla, tocarla, eran todas las razones por la que había hecho esta elección. Aun así, aquí estaba forzándome a tolerar a esta molesta chica, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío. La puerta del gimnasio se abrió, mientras Pan me disparaba una última mirada y luego desaparecía. ¿En qué pensaba? No necesitaba estar sola. Lo sabía. Miraba molesta hacia el chico que había dejado atrás, casi sentí simpatía por él. No había sido su intención molestarla. Pero el simple hecho de que su pelea fuera por mi, me daba una ridícula cantidad de alegría.

—Ve a jugar con tus amigas por un rato Meiko. —Le ordeno antes de alejarme de sus garras. Necesitaba proteger a Pan.

Si no la conociera juraría que no era real. La brisa del golfo hacía bailar su cabello suavemente por los hombros, dándole un aspecto etéreo. La confusión, la tristeza, la ira daban vueltas a su alrededor. Saber que tenía algo que ver con esas emociones me dolió.

—¿Por qué no estás dentro bailando con tu cita? —Pregunté. Su cabeza se levantó y el alivio brilló en sus ojos, antes de que se encogiera de hombros y alejara su mirada de la mía para poder mirar a sus pies.

—Se veía bastante triste sentado solo en una mesa. —dije en voz baja, con la esperanza de calmar la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí. No tenía por qué saber qué tan desesperadamente necesitado por ella me encontraba. Se encogió de hombros y continuó estudiando sus pies. No pude evitar que escapara una risa divertida de mí. Su intento de actuar como si no estuviera tan contenta como yo, de que pudiéramos estar aquí juntos y tenerla toda para mi, solo era lindo—. Así que ¿Has decidido intentar lo de ignorarme para ver si me voy, otra vez?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, negó con la cabeza. —Ya sé que no funciona contigo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Pan? ¿Qué pasa? —Quería oírselo decir. ¿Por qué? No estoy seguro. Sólo me torturaría más. Pero necesitaba saber que me deseaba también.

—Nada que te interese. —Respondió con acritud.

Sonriendo a su intento de actuar indiferente, cuando podía oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho, me las arreglé para evitar reír abiertamente.

—¿En serio? —Le pregunté

—De verdad.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros. —¿Verme bailar con Meiko no te molesta?

Negó con la cabeza y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de forma errática con cada respiración. Dejé a mis ojos viajar por su vestido y disfruté el simple hecho de que ella lo había comprado para mí. Porque yo había sugerido este color. Este vestido no había sido comprado para el mariscal de campo. La necesidad de gruñir mi aprobación fue abrumadora.

—Sabía que el rosa pálido te sentaría bien. La mayoría de las chicas no pueden llevarlo, pero en ti se ve perfecto.

La piel de su garganta se contrajo mientras tragaba saliva. Yo lograba afectarla. Me deleité con ese conocimiento.

—¿Crees que no te quiero tocar de la misma manera en que toco a Meiko? Tienes razón.

Pan dio un paso atrás. El dolor en sus ojos casi me puso de rodillas. No tenía intención de hacerle daño. Inmediatamente, extendí mi mano y, agarrando la suya, la atraje fuertemente contra mí. Esto era lo que había tratado de evitar que ocurriera con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras más nos tocábamos, más fuerte se volvía mi necesidad de poseerla. Pero en este momento, necesitaba borrar esa mirada en sus ojos. Nada más importaba.

—Cuando toco a Meiko, mentalmente me estremezco al tener que seguir manteniendo la farsa de estar interesado en ella. Cuando no puedo controlar mi necesidad de ti, si me permito tocarte, se enciende un monstruo dentro de mi, sobre el que tengo miedo de perder el control. Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes. Algo pasa, —me detuve y dejé que mi mirada cayera sobre sus labios llenos de color rosa—. Cuando estoy cerca de ti, de esta manera. —No podía detenerme. Necesitaba más. Suavemente deslicé mi pulgar sobre su labio inferior. La sedosa textura provocó que una fuerte, cálida y dolorosa necesidad se apoderara de mí. Cerré los ojos de la vista embriagadora de su boca y traté de luchar por el control—. Y cuando reaccionas de la forma de en que lo acabas de hacer, siento en mi interior el arrebato de tomar lo que quiero. Las suaves y cálidas respiraciones contra mi pulgar bien podrían haber sido barrotes de hierro envolviéndose a mí alrededor, tirando de mí hacia ella. Haciéndome suyo. Abriendo mis ojos la miré directamente. Necesitaba que entendiera. Para dejarme ir.

—Tú eres lo único que más quiero en el mundo y sin embargo lo único que no puedo tener. Porque tenerte completamente sería imposible. No puedes ir hacia donde voy. —Incapaz de alejarme siquiera un paso, acuné su rostro entre mis manos—. El propósito de mi existencia no es tener una pareja. Es solitario y frío. Hasta ahora ha sido todo lo que he conocido. Entonces te convertiste en el designio y todo cambió. Algo irreparable sucedía. No podía hacerle daño. No estaba destinado para ella. Aterrorizado, había ido demasiado lejos, arriesgué su vida con mi obsesiva necesidad, rápidamente me aparté de ella. Desesperado por salvarla de mí mismo.

—Vete, Pan. Corre, por favor, corre. No soy lo que tú crees que soy. No soy "inteligente, honesto, talentoso, y compasivo", aunque oírte decir esas palabras en mi defensa, se sentía como calor líquido fluyendo a través de mis frías venas. Quieres saber lo que soy y no puedo decirte. Si lo supieras, no tendría que pedirte que corras.

Tenía que irme ahora. Esto fue un error. A medida que caminaba lejos, la oí corriendo detrás de mí. ¿No me escuchó? le había dicho mucho más de lo que debería saber. Deteniéndome, lentamente me volví y la miré. Tal vez el miedo era la única solución. Pero en el instante en que lo ví parpadear en su rostro, retrocedí. No podía asustarla. Las almas me temían. Pero ella no. Nunca ella. Eso no era lo que quería.

—No me importa lo que eres. —Afirmó con fuerza, dando un paso hacia mí—. No puedes asustarme, no voy a salir corriendo. ¿Qué es lo que dice la canción que me cantas? Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo te quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando yo sé que no es justo para ti.

Había memorizado mis palabras para ella. Mi pecho se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera partido en dos.

—Vete, Pan. Ahora. No me puedo controlar mucho más tiempo. — Me las arreglé para susurrar a través de mi dolor.

En cambio, dio un paso cauteloso hacia mí. La mirada suplicante de sus ojos era mi perdición. ¿Cómo podría resistirme? Un gruñido surgió de mi pecho y me apoderé de ella en un movimiento rápido. Mi boca estaba sobre la suya al instante. Necesitaba conocer su sabor. Experimentarlo. Esta era la única oportunidad que tendría de probarla y lo quería todo. Mordisqueé su labio inferior luego, suavemente, calmé la mordida con mi lengua. Era deliciosa. Era exótica. Necesitaba más. Sus pequeñas manos agarraron un puñado de mi camisa y quise rugir en señal de triunfo. Ya no tenía el control de mis decisiones. Pan lo hacía. Haría cualquier cosa para quedarme con ella. El dulce sabor al que no podía darle ningún nombre porque era exclusivamente suyo, me consumía. En algún lugar de la bruma del éxtasis sentí el peligro. Pero ahora Pan me controlaba. Su alma me pertenecía. Empecé a saborear la suave piel a lo largo de su cuello mientras las palabras —La muerte nunca debería comprometerse con nadie—se derramaban de mis labios. El toque de sus manos envió un temblor a través de mí mientras agarraba mi cara y reclamaba mi boca. Más. Necesitaba más. Mía. Era mía. Entonces me di cuenta del peligro. Su alma se había liberado de su cuerpo. Con cada toque hambriento de La Muerte, renunciaba a sí misma por mí. El terror se apoderó de mí mientras salía de su abrazo y daba un paso atrás.

—No puedo, Pan. Quiero esto tan condenadamente. Pero no puedo.

Antes que pudiera detenerme, desaparecí.

* * *

Próxima Hostoria:

Se podría pensar que después de ayudar a salvar a su novio de una eternidad en el infierno, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida, cuando se puede ver a las almas y su novio es la Muerte. Sin embargo, para Pan Son, las cosas apenas son más extrañas. El mariscal de campo de la escuela secundaria y el actual galán, Yuki Mishimoto, ha desaparecido. Mientras que la ciudad está en un frenesí de preocupación, Pan es un manojo de nervios por otras razones. Yuki, al parecer, no es el adolescente promedio. Él ni siquiera es humano. De acuerdo con la Muerte, Yuki no tiene alma. El mariscal de campo puede haber saltado la ciudad, pero sigue apareciendo en los sueños de Pan sin haber sido invitado. Trunks supo desde el principio que Yuki no era humano. Pero no se había preocupado por una criatura con un alma tan simple. Ahora, se da cuenta de que cometió un grave error. El alma de Pan se ha caracterizado desde su nacimiento como la restitución, a un espíritu tan oscuro que ni siquiera la Muerte anda cerca de él. Sabe que salvar el alma de Pan no será fácil, pero ella es suya. Y él ya ha demostrado que va a desafiar al Cielo para quedarse con ella.

Si el Infierno quiere un pedazo de él también, que lo haga.

* * *

**Hola, ahora si es el final, pronto comenzare a subir capitulos de la proxima historia, la cual se llamara _Predestinado, _y espero les guste. Hasta la proxima!.**

**Comenten! **


End file.
